Daddy's Little Girl
by jlo2627
Summary: Pandora was in no way ordinary, her life was one big supernatural event after another. Then you throw in Eric Northman, things are about to get intresting. First fan fic.
1. The Beginning

I do not own anything

20 years ago…

"Daddy, Daddy", I ran as fast as I could go.

I was running around the house trying to hide from my dad. This was my favorite thing to do after I wake up. You could always catch me running around the house with my blond curly hair bouncing and Mr. Bear dragging along behind me.

"Daddy, you can't catch me!" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran around the kitchen table and then when I was rounding the corner of the couch I ran in to something that felt like a brick wall and fell down. I looked up and saw my dad looking down at me laughing at me.

"I caught you little one", while he picked me up and started tickling me.

As he was tickling me we heard the door open and a man and women came walking through the living room talking very fast.

"Sheriff", the women said with a worried look on her face, "We have four un expected visitors that would like to speck with you.

Daddy let me down and turned to me and said, "Princess, go to our room and get in the bathtub and don't make a sound. Do not leave until either aunt Izzy, uncle Stan, or I come and get you, do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy", I ran to our room then the bathroom and sat in the bathtub.

Thirty minutes went by and nobody came to get me. I was playing with Mr. Bear when I heard growl that came from the bedroom.

"Aunt Izzy…Uncle Stan… are you there?"

I heard another growl and then the door flew open. I heard a couple of footsteps then the shower curtain flew aside. A man about seven feet tall with black hair came towards me.

"Well hello there little girl and what a pretty little girl you are. What is your name?"

"My daddy said that I can't talk to strangers." He was starting to scare me then he grabbed Mr. Bear and looked at me. "Give Mr. Bear back!"

The man grabbed me and two fangs came out "You are a brave little girl."He tilted my head and was an inch away from my neck when he said, "Im going to enjoy this."

I screamed then there was a blur and the man dropped me and flew in to the wall. Dad grabed the man by the neck and picked him up in the air.

"She is Mine!" daddy said.

"But sheriff, she is just a child. What does she mean to you?" The man said looking down at me is confusion.

"She is mine and that is all that matters", he said and he was starting to get mad.

"I'll give you another one if you give me her. She smells so good…and I bet she tastes even better."

Daddy's fangs extended and he let out a menacing growl that not just scared me but the man as well. Then aunt Izzy walked in, "You cannot kill him." Daddy looked at her like he wanted to kill her for even suggesting that he should remain alive.

"Why not, he deserves to die. She is mine and he threatened her. Do you not want him dead for threatening her?" Now he was livid.

They began whispering rapidly until daddy dropped him to the ground. He leaned down to the man and whispered to the man, "If you ever go near her again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

The man got up and started walking to the door. Daddy picked me up and held me in his arms while we followed him to the door. When he reached the door he turned and stopped. Looking in to my eyes he said, "I know what she is and she will be mine, and there is nothing you or anyone can do about." He laughed and walked out the door.

I looked into my daddy's eyes and saw confusion and worry and I started to cry.

"Shush now..everything is all right…everything is ok." He just held me until I stopped crying. Aunt Izzy and Uncle Stan walked back in to the room and both looked very worried. I grabbed daddy's face to turn it towards me.

"What is it princess?" he said.

"Daddy what are you?"

Daddy looked back to Izzy and Stan but stayed silent. "She needs to know" Stan said looking at me in sympathy. Normally Stan was just a big meany and couldn't stand to be around anyone, but me, daddy, and Izzy was the exception.

"Godric, it is better for her to know now from you then to find out later from others."Izzy said with a look of sympathy as well.

Daddy reluctantly turned to look at me in the eyes and said, "We are vampires, and so are you princess."

"Vampires....what are vampires?" I said

"I will tell you later right now you need your rest. You have had a big evening and you were a brave girl. I am very proud of you.", daddy said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, " I love you no matter what daddy, even if you are a vampire."


	2. Changes

I own nothing…

I shot up in bed, looked down at myself to realize that I was covered in sweat. I had the same dream for the second time this week. I can remember that night like it was yesterday. This is getting ridiculous. When I turned over I see my alarm clock flashing 3:30 a.m. "Great, I'm going to be tired while I'm moving cross country." This is going to be fun.

6 hours later…

"Pandora Gwendolyn Halliwell… get your ass down here now!"

I take one last look at my bedroom. Man I'm going to miss this place. This has been my home for the past 20 years since I left Dallas when I was three. I walked down the steps and stopped to look at all the pictures. There are the pictures of me and my sisters, my sisters' wedding pictures, pictures of my grams, mom, and one picture of me, mom, and dad together.

"Why can't I be normal?" I wondered. Life just can't be simple for me.

"Pandora come on!"

Huffing, I walked down the steps to see my sisters Piper and Phoebe at the front door. Phoebe looks pissed. I know that she is suppose to be at work but wanted to be here to send me off.

"You know I'm supposed to be at work, hurry up so I don't get in to trouble."

Is she serious! "You have got to be kidding me, you have them all wrapped around your finger. You're "Ask Phoebe" for god sakes!" She knows I'm right.

She smiled and walked out the door. I saw Leo, Coop, and Henry packing all my stuff into the trunk of Piper's SUV. I looked back to see Piper in near tears. "Let's go or you will miss your flight." She said. We get in to Phoebe's car with Phoebe and Paige while the boys get into Piper's SUV and head to the airport.

The drive to the airport was so silent that it was eerie. So I spent the time think of what was about to happen.

I am finishing up my masters in history so all I have to do is my thesis paper and the subject that I picked was vampires. Yep vampires. It is a subject close to my heart because I am one and so much more. I have decided to move to Louisiana because I have heard that there are lots of vamps there and hopefully one will let me in and help me write my paper. Plus, every summer since I was 5 I would go visit my "aunt" Shannon to learn more about my gifts, but I'll get back to that later. During those summers I would get to see my best friends Sookie Stackhouse and Tara Thortenberry. The three of us, dubbed the three musketeers by Sookie's brother Jason and Tara's cousin Lafayette, always did everything together. I was especially close to Sookie. She can read minds and unlike everybody else I did not judge her and we became best friends. Now I am moving in with Sookie until my thesis paper is done. "

The car pulled up at the airport and we all get out and head to my gate. When we go to the gate Paige grabbed me and squeezed me tight, "I'm just a call away" she whispered and I know that she means that in more than one way.

Then Paige's husband Henry grabbed me and picked me up into a bear hug, "Henry…can't…breathe!"

"Opps, sorry!" he said. He let me down and looked me dead in the eye. "I'm going to miss you little sis and if any guys vamp or human mess with you just tell I'm a cop and that I have my ways."

"OK…Thanks Henry", hell no I might just meet someone I like but I'm not telling him that.

Then Coop, Phoebe's husband, came up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you and keep you mind, heart, and soul open to every possibility" he whispered right before he pulled away.

"I'll keep that in mind Cupid!" I joked with him but I really wasn't.

"No problem that is what I'm here for. Now that we got Phoebe's problem out of the way, it your turn." He laughed. Yeah right is what I thought.

"Well good luck with that and tell me how that works out for you."

I then turn to Phoebe to see her trying her damndest not to cry but I don't think it is going to work. "Aww…Phoebes don't cry it won't be forever. I'll be back as soon as you know it." I said but she was about to lose it any moment.

"I know", she said "but this is going to be the longest you have ever been away…what it you need some guy advice!" Oh brother!

"Phoebe, I think I will be fine and I don't think I will be there long enough for something like that to happen. Plus if I need any advice I'll just ask Sookie."

Then she lost it, "But I wanted to be the one to help you with this. Please, please, please call me if anything like that happens. Please!" She was bawling by this point and all I could do was hug her back and promise her that I will.

Then it was Leo's turn. Leo has been like a father figure since I my dad can't always be there for me with is job and everything. He came up and hugged me, "If you need anything I'm just a call away and I will be there. Just be yourself and everybody will love you." I was just about to lose it when he released me and I turned to look at Piper who was red in the face from all her crying. That's when I lost it.

She grabbed me like it was the last time she was going to see me. She said, "I know that it is only for a little while but I can't help but worry about you. You are my youngest sister and I know that you don't like the thought of the idea of you being like a child to me but you are. I love you so much and I just want you to know that. I am here for you whenever you need me and whenever you are ready to come home we will be waiting for you."

Well shit. All I could think to say was "Thanks mom" and broke down. I heard Phoebe and Paige bawl and they both joined in on the hug. The next thing we hear is Coop saying that it was the last call for boarding and that I need to go. I head to the gate, handed my ticket to the attendant, and turned around for one last look. I saw all the couples holding each other. "It's not like its forever; I'll be back in a few months." I hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…this is my first fanfic so please be kind and if you any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated!!

Jessica


	3. My Life

_**This chapter is more informative than anything. Yes it does deal with the Charmed Ones and I realized that some of you might not have seen the show so here is some background for you. The sisters will be an influence in the story but will not get involved as of right now…things may change. Thanks and please review! Jessica**_

**I own nothing.**

The plane ride was somewhat short. It doesn't take very long to get from San Francisco to Shreveport but no I couldn't take my car because they all were scared that I would have a wreck or something. It's not like I am a bad driver or anything it's just I like to go fast. So instead I flew down here and my car would be delivered to me later. So while on the plane I had time to reflect on my life and how fucked up it really is.

You see me and my sisters are witches. Yep that right witches. We come from a long line of powerful witches. My sisters are known as the Charmed One or the Power of Three, whatever. It originally consisted of my oldest sister Prudence, (that's funny) Piper, and Phoebe. Then my sister Prue died and then we found out that we have another sister named Paige and so then they became the new Charmed Ones. Well me I just was left out of the loop, I have powers but they don't need me to complete the Power of Three. On top of all this I don't have the same dad as Piper and Phoebe have, oh no, my dad is a vampire. His name is Godric and he is the sheriff of area nine in Dallas. I use to live with him until it got too dangerous for me, then he gave me to my grandmother. I get to see him every once in a while when he comes and visits me. Now that the vampires are "out of the closet" it's much easier for him to see me but it's not safe for people to know that he is actually my biological father, because if humans found out that vampires can reproduce, all hell would break loose. Even though they can reproduce it is very rare.

Since I am part vampire you would think that I would have the same weaknesses that they have, but no I don't. I can be out in the sun, I don't drink blood, and I don't have fangs. Silver is different though, I can touch it but I will break out in this big, nasty rash so I don't touch it. There is also the matter of my blood. Vampires can drink it and from what aunt Izzy told me that when dad drank it, it was the best blood he ever tasted and that vampires would hunt me down for it. Also I will not live forever. Yeah I know that sucks but what can you do. I will live for a long time, more than your average human will, but not forever. That is a touchy subject for dad and me. Dad wont turn me and I want him to do, I want to live forever with daddy.

Dad has been very supportive of everything that I do but I told him this time that I was not telling him where I was going because I have to live my own life but Piper would know where I was and that I would be safe. Let's just say that conversation was not a good one.

"You are doing WHAT??"He asked. You could tell he was pissed.

"I am writing my thesis and I need to leave San Fran to write it and I want to go on my own." This was not going as I expected.

He calmed down a little bit and said "I understand you want space but you are to valuable and what would happen if you got in to trouble?"

Now I was pissed, "VALUABLE? VALUABLE!!...what the hell am I your property??"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. I'm just looking out for your safety!" Now he is pissed again and I knew that this was going nowhere.

"Look daddy, I love you but I need space and the only thing I can think of is to leave. If I get into any trouble I will go to the nearest sheriff and they will contact you, ok?" I said. This is his last chance for me to be nice.

"Ok"

What? Did he just say ok? I think I'm hearing things. I asked, "Repeat that one more time?? Did you just say ok??'

Then he started laughing, "Yes princess I said okay. You are 23 years old and you can take care of yourself. If something should happen go to the sheriff and mention my name and say that you are mine. I am also going to give you a credit card that cannot be traced so I will not be tempted to track you down, but promise me one thing."

Okay maybe this won't be so bad. "Yes daddy?"

"Please call me at least three times a week to check in and also try to finish you paper. I know how you like to dance and party and I want you to get some work done. Can you do that?"

That's it? Oh this is going to be fun. "Yes daddy I promise and when I find some time I will come visit you, aunt Izzy, and Uncle Stan."

"Okay princess I have to go do some work but call my whenever you get to where going."

"Yes daddy, I promise. I love you."

"I love you to princess, bye."

Yep I am finally on my own and don't have any restrictions on me and where I'm going they don't know what I am, so maybe I can act somewhat normal.

The plane landed and when I walk out of my gate I see none other than Jason and Sookie Stackhouse. I see Sookie jumping up and down yelling my name, "Dora, Dora…over here!" and I see Jason trying to calm her down. I make it to them and then Sookie jumps in my arms, "I'm so glad that you're here I haven't seen you in three years and now you're here and were going to have so much fun and I can't wait for you to see everyone and maybe we can go shopping and.."

I had to stop her, "Sookie stop, you need to breath. Take deep breaths. In and out, in and out."

She then hits me in the arm, "Smartass, I thought that maybe you would grow out of that but no you haven't."

I laughed, "Nope, but you still love me!"

I turned to Jason who was just staring at me. Unlike Sookie I didn't see Jason the last couple of times I was down here so it's been about five years since I have seen him. I went up and jumped into his arms.

"How have you been Stackhouse?"

He just looked at me like I had grown a second head or something. "You look good Pandora, you have grown since the last time I seen ya. So what you doin later?"

"In your dreams Stackhouse, in your dreams."

Then Sookie decides to jump in finally, "Lets get you home so we can take you out and show you off to everyone!"

Great, Bon Temps here we come!


	4. Bon Temps

I own nothing.

The car ride to Bon Temps was very eventful. Sookie was explaining all the gossip that I missed over the pass 5 years. I learned that several girls had been killed because the hung out with vampires or liked vampires, that scared me at first and then she told me that she killed him.

"WHAT!! You killed him?" I am in utter shock at this point. I mean little Sookie Stackhouse killing someone I just can't see it.

"Yeah, I hit him in the head with a shovel!" She looked so proud of her self.

"Nice" but then I thought about it more and was confused, "Wait Sook, I mean im glad you killed him and all but why was he coming after you! I mean it's not like your dating a vampire or something."

Boy was I wrong. "Yeah I am actually, his name is Bill Compton. You will meet him later on tonight."

What! Ok don't get me wrong I am all for vamp/human relationships but I know they can be rocky. The human is a liability. I mean that's the reason why I had to leave Dallas because they thought I was in more danger with dad then I would be with grams.

Sookie turned around to look at me. I guess I had been silent for a little bit too long. "Dora are you all right with that?" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that she can't read my mind. Yeah she gets annoyed by that sometimes but at least she can relax around me.

"Yeah im fine with that but I just want you to be safe. You know vampires can be dangerous when the want to."

"Oh yeah I know." She said then clasped he hand over her mouth.

"And how do you know that?" If something happened to her there would be hell to pay.

"Ummm, I'll tell you later." She was worried because she knows I would get pissed if something happened to her.

I just let it go for now and we eventually got to her house. It was just as I remember it. It kind of reminds me of the manor, really warm and open. We walked in the house and immediately you can tell gran's influence. I always loved gran; she was a wonderful person and was always looking out for others. When I got the call from Tara that she was killed, I was devastated. How can someone kill someone so kind? I couldn't get down there for the funeral but Sookie and I talked for a long time. She was the one that found the body and if I was in her position I wouldn't know what to do. I was just glad that people were there for her.

I put my bags in my room, which use to be Sookie's room, and unpacked my bags. I swear I have so much clothes. I mean I have three older sisters and they all love to shop, and with daddy's bankcard the possibilities are endless. I finally got all my clothes and things put away when I heard Sookie yell from downstairs.

"Dora, I have to head to work! My boss said you can hang out there if you want."

"Yeah Sook I'll come with you. Who all is going to be there?" I asked hoping that Tara or Lafayette would be there.

"Everyone, it's a Friday night. We are going to be busy." She said rushing to get dressed for work.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute. I have to change clothes."

"Alright you've go 10 minutes them im leaving you." She said. Man she must be excited to get there.

When we arrived at Merlot's, I was starting to get nervous. It's been three years since I've seen these people. What if they don't like me, what if they think im a freak, what if they don't remember me? Sookie turned to the side to look at me.

"Why are you worried? They all remember you and they all are going to love you!"

"Sook are you sure you can't read my mind?" I laughed. Sometimes she knows exactly what im feeling.

"Positive, now lets get going, Sam is anxious to meet you!"

"Great! Another guy to call me a freak!" This is going to go over real well.

We got out of the car and walked in to the dinner. I have to say this was the best backwoods moment of my life. There are animals hanging everywhere! This is great! I was looking around when Sookie told me to just go sit in her section and that she would be over in a bit to see if I wanted anything.

About an hour later a loud mouth women came walking through the front door. I knew it was Tara, she was always yellin about something. I stood up and yelled as loud as I could.

"Tara May why don't you just shut the fuck up!" I was just laughing my ass off when she turned around to yell at who ever said that.

"Who the fuck…PAN!! What the hell are you doing here?" She was shocked to see me standing there with my hand on my hips.

"Do you not know?" I looked at Sookie and she was just laughing away.

"No what are you doing here?" She was really confused and I don't blame her.

"Im staying with Sookie for a couple of months so I can finish up my degree!"

She was in utter disbelief then she launched her self at me. "Oh My God, were going to have so much fun. Maybe you can work here at the diner, god know we need more entertainment around here."

"We's all knows who the life of the party is round here." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Lafayette all glamed up and just busted out laughing, "I knew it, I fucking knew it, but I still love you!" I said as I ran up and hugged him.

We let go and he said, "Well look at you all grown up and all. Its time for yous and me to go shopping so we can make you look fucking gorgeous."

All of a sudden we hear a shriek come from the back in the kitchen and we saw Arlene running at full speed at me. "Oh your finally here darling Im so glad to see you!" She grabbed me and started jumping up and down.

"Where the hell is everyone? People want their food and oh….." Sam Merlotte came round the corner and stopped when he saw everyone surrounding me.

"Hey Sam this is Pandora, my friend from California that I told you about. Is it cool that she stays for the night? Remember you said that was ok."

Sam just kept looking at me with a weird look on his face. Something seems odd about him. A gut feeling I guess but Sam sure was not normal.

"Ah…yeah that's fine and nice to me you Pandora."

"Nice to meet you too Sam."

Well the night seem to go by slow. The diner was getting busy and the sun went down about 30 minutes ago. I had just finished up my burger and fries when someone walked in and the place went silent. I look up from my plate to see a man talking to Sookie. She was pointing to me and waving. What the hell is she doing! Sookie and the guy walked over to my booth.

"Hey Dora, this is Bill my boyfriend. Bill this is the one and only Pandora Halliwell."

So this is Bill Compton, no wonder she is attracted to him. He is somewhat tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's cute but not my style.

Bill finally decided to speak," It is an honor to meet you Miss Halliwell I have heard much about you."

Well isn't he just the gentleman. "Its nice to me you Mr. Compton, just call me Pandora"

"Hey guys I would love to stay and chat but if I don't get back to work then Sam is going to get pissed. Why don't yall get to know each other?"

"Alright Sookie" I said I guess this could help me on my project.

And just like she read my mind, "Hey Dora why don't you tell Bill about your project and maybe he can help you." And she walked away.

Thank you so much and how the hell am I supposed to start that conversation? Can you tell me your life story? Yeah right, he is going to bit my head off.

"So Pandora where are you from and what brings you to Bon Temps?"

Great. "Well I live in San Francisco with my three sisters and I decide to come stay with Sookie so I can right my thesis paper." Maybe that will be the end of it but I can't be that lucky.

"What is your paper about?" he asked. I swear these people are so nosey.

"Umm…well its on vampires." My whole body turned bright red from all the embarrassment.

He looked at me in amazement, "You are doing your paper on vampires? Why?"

He looked totally confused and I don't blame him. I mean why a "human" girl would be doing a paper about vampires. Normally they just stay away from them and have nothing to do with the. So I decided to be a little honest with him to see how he will react.

"Well you see I knew about vampires before they came out and I have a few vampires that I call friends…" I hope this doesn't freak him out.

"Really and maybe I might know some of these friends?" he asked.

"That is for a later discussion Mr. Compton." I said. I don't want my little secret all out in the open now would I.

"But Bill I was wondering if I do ask you some questions about your kind would you answer them for me?" Please, Please, Please…I feel more comfortable around him.

"Well Miss Halliwell I will try to the best of my abilities but I am not that old so I might not be that helpful. Why don't your friends help you out?" He asked. That was a fair question.

"Well", I said "They won't tell me all they know because they say that it isn't safe for me to know all about their kind. If some one was to reveal everything about them then I would be in danger." This makes since if you think about it but im just stubborn and want to do things my way.

"Yes this is very true you should be very careful but I won't hold anything back from you. I promise."

"Thanks Bill, that's very kind of you." I said then I feel a vibration.

"Umm…ill be right back I have to take this call." I said

I ran out of the diner and ran a ways out so know one can here me.

"Hi daddy…oh im so sorry that I didn't call you its just I got so busy seeing the town and all." I know I should have called him but that I completely forgot.

"Hi princess, its ok. I just wanted to make sure that you are safe and got there okay."

Okay I thought he would be really mad but I guess not.

"Yeah everything is great im unpacked and everything. So how is everyone doing there?" I had forgotten to call Izzy and Stan too. Damn im so stupid.

"They are fine. Izzy and Stan are mad that you haven't called them but they are here now if you would like to talk to them?"

"Yea Dad let me talk to them."

I hear some arguing in the background, it's probably over who would talk to me first. Then I hear a growl in the background and Izzy got on the phone.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" She was one of the sweetest women I know. She took care of me when dad was busy with work and was there for me when my sister died.

"Im doing good aunt Izzy how is everything going?" I know that she would tell me the truth. I don't think my dad is handling this very well.

"Not so good, he is very worried about you. This is the first time that you have been on your own. A couple of times we had to stop him from taking off to go find you tonight. He doesn't want to eat and he doesn't sleep well, but besides that everything is going fine. Oh and Stan is mad at you." She said.

What the hell is going on there? Its like I leave and everything falls apart! And why is Stan mad? "Why is Stan mad?"

"I don't know but here you can talk to him, and remember I love you and if you need anything just call." Man she is about to make me cry.

"Ok Izzy, I love you too! Put him on."

Man this is about to get interesting. Stan and I can go at each other all night.

"What the hell are you thinking? You need to come home right now, this is not funny anymore. What if something happens to you? Where the hell are you? Do you know what you are doing to your father? The game is over get home now!" He was fuming.

Okay I know they are worried but this is getting ridiculous.

"It's my life Stan and I do what I want with it. Trust me when my paper is through Ill be home but not before then."

I hear a growl in the background and I know that its dad. I know he is mad that Izzy and Stan told me about how he is behaving. He always does this when Im gone for a while. Hell I did it when I was younger so he wouldn't go away. I guess I inherited that from him.

"Hey princess we have to get back to work… I'll talk to you soon ok?" He was just trying to play this off but it wasn't it happening.

"Daddy, why aren't you eating and sleeping? And what is this about you trying to come find me? Daddy I am a big girl now and I am my own person. I love you and you know that but I need to be on my won. I promised that I would call so you know that I am safe. There is no need to hurt yourself over this. Now go finds something to eat and get some sleep. Can you do that for me?" I so got him wrapped around my finger.

"Yes princess I but it might help me relax if I know where you are?" He said.

"Nice try, not happening." I knew he would try but im not giving up that information.

"Fine, but call when the sun sets, ok?"

"Nope, then you would have an idea of where I am, I'll call you tomorrow. Tell Izzy and Stan that I love them, ok?"

"Fine" he said in a huff, "I miss you princess, will come see me soon?" he was pleading.

He was using that voice again and I can't refuse it.

"Yeah Daddy I'll come see you soon. Just let me get settled for a while then I'll come see you."'

"Good night princess." He said

"Goodnight daddy." I said and hung up.

I walked back in to the diner and saw Bill looking at me. So I walked over and sat back down.

"Why did you go all the way out there to talk for?" He asked.

"Well that was my dad and some of the things that we discussed I did not want anyone to hear and no offense but I know that you have very good hearing and I didn't want you to hear our conversation."

I had to be honest and by the way he was looking at me I think he was glad that I was.

"You must really know your stuff about vampires, why are you doing this paper if you already know a lot about us?" He asked.

"Well it is true that I know quite a lot but there are something's that people around me won't tell so I had to leave so I can find someone who would tell me what I want to know. I want to learn all that I can, especially about the government." I told him

He was looking at me like he was questioning what to say next but told me, "Ill tell you what I know but there are some things that you should not know and that is for your own safety."

Great I have another vampire looking out for me.

The rest of the evening went by very slowly then at 1 am Sookie said it was time to go. She told me that she was going to go spend time with Bill and asked if I wanted to go. I declined because I can't stand to see people be all lovey dovey, I get jealous. So they just dropped me off and I went to get some sleep, maybe ill get some this time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! -Jessica**


	5. Eric

I own nothing but Pandora….

It's been a few weeks and I have finally started to get comfortable. My car got here a few days after I did and now I work at Merlotts if they really need me. I am the bartender. Everything was going good except that Sam every once in a while would just stand there and stare at me. One day I saw him looking at me and just came out and asked.

"What are you looking at Sam? You just keep looking at me like I have two heads or something."

He sighed and pulled me in to the back of the diner. "Im sorry it's just that I know that something is different about you and I am trying to figure it out."

Now im kind of worried. I mean if a diner owner knew I was different then who knows what others could know. "Well Sam if you tell me what you are then I will tell you what I am. I know that you are different too, I have a gut feeling and when I get those they are usually right.

He paused for a minute to think it over and then he said, "I am a shifter."

Well shit. Sookie is a telepath, Bill is a vampire, and Sam is a shifter. Well isn't Bon Temps just full of surprises. I started to turn and walk out when he grabbed my arm. "Now what are you?"

I turned and around and hesitated. Shit what am I going to tell him? Oh yeah Sam im a half vamp half witch. Yeah right. Well maybe I can tell him half the truth.

"Sam you can not tell anyone this, ok?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused but said, "Ok, what are you?"

"Sam I am a witch."

His eyes went wide and then he got that look in his eyes that said that he wanted to ask so much more.

"Sam you can ask 2 questions and that's all." I had to let him get some of it out or he would explode.

"Alright, first what kind of power do you have?" He asked.

I knew that he would ask but I was only going to tell him one of them. "I have the power to control the element of fire." He looked at me like I spoke a foreign language "Sam I play with fire."

"Shit Pandora…that's a nice power. Can you show me how you use it?" He looked like a kid in a candy store he was so excited.

"No Sam I came here to get away from it and to do my paper. You have one question left, what is it?" I said. I understand why he would want to see it but I just don't want to show him right now. I just met him.

"Alright…will you go out with me Friday night?" he asked.

What the fuck? Seriously? I just told him that I am a witch and he still wants to go out with me? I must have heard him wrong. I'll ask him again.

"What?!, are you serious… Im a freak Sam and you just asked me out?" This is just weird.

He laughed "Yes Dora I asked you out and you are not a freak. So what do you say?"

"Sam give me sometime to think about it….I will tell you by the end of the night, okay?"

He paused for a minute then said, "Okay, but just so you know I hope you say yes."

I walked out the door and went back to work. During the next few hours I was thinking over this whole situation. Sookie and I took our break and went out to the back to talk this out.

"Sookie I mean he is a nice guy and all but he is just not my type. What should I do?" I asked. He is a nice guy but I am just all confused.

She said," Just give it a chance and if you don't like it then don't do it again. It will be fine."

I sighed. "Okay, I guess."

As we were about to walk in side her phone went off, _"I wanna la, la, la, la lick from yo head to yo toes…_Hello?" Oh hey Bill no nothing is wrong im just going to kill Dora."

I was on the ground roll, laughing my ass off. Me and Tara changed her ring tone earlier today and Bill just called her. Man she is going to be pissed when she gets off the phone. Hahaha.

"…okay Bill I'll be there after work and Pandora will be going with us." She said.

I stopped laughing trying to hear what she was saying but hung up and turn around to me, "PANDORA GWENDOLYN HALLIWELL, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What it was funny and you know it." I said then she cracked a smile.

"Yeah it kind of was….but now you will have to pay." She said.

"Okay what do I have to do with you and Bill; I hope it ain't a threesome because that would be weird." The look that was on her face was priceless.

"NO, NO that is now what I meant and that is gross. What would the other person do?"

Then came a voice, "What the hell are you two talking about out here?"

We turned around to see Sam at the backdoor blushing like a fool. We both lost it.

"Nothing Sam…just nothing." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Okay but its time to close so yall need to get in here." He said looking straight at me.

Shit. I have to give him an answer in a minute.

"Oh Sam sorry me and Dora have to go help Bill with something in Shreveport right now. Arlene owes me so she can clean up, we have to go!" Sookie said grabbing me and heading to my car.

"Okay, but hey Dora have you made up you mind yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah about that…" I was saying until Sookie busted in, "We have to go she will tell you tomorrow Sam, goodnight."

Nice save Sookie! That gives me some extra time maybe Bill can talk Sookie out of it, which would be nice.

We arrived at Bill's house in my car, which is a black Audi which daddy bought me, to see him sitting on the steps and he does not look happy. We got out of the car to approach him. When we go to the steps he let Sookie have it.

"Sookie I do not think this is a good idea, you know how Eric is. He will meet her and then from now on he will use her to get to you and me, I can not let that happen. She is not going." He said

That set me and Sookie both off.

"What do you mean I can't go and who the hell is Eric?" I asked. First off no one tells me what to do except my daddy and sisters. Then Sookie let him have it.

"Bill she can handle herself and she will get to see why I have headaches when I come back from Shreveport." She said. "And plus if she doesn't go then I don't go."

"Okay what it going on and who is Eric?" I said but I guess they didn't hear me.

"Fine but I will protect you over her. I have to." He said

What the fuck? Okay I can understand that.

"Okay well that's fine let's go so we can get back." Sookie said.

They both started towards my car and then stopped when they saw me not move.

"Dora, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well I have a few questions first. One, where are we going, Two, why would Bill have to protect me, and three, WHO THE FUCK IS ERIC?!" I asked. I am now officially pissed off.

"Sookie did you not tell her what you are getting her into?" he asked. What a smartass.

"Umm…no I forgot, sorry Dora. Well first we are going to Shreveport to go help a acquaintance of Bill's, also Bill might have to protect you because things could get ugly, and three Eric is the owner of a bar named Fangtasia and he is who we are helping out, oh and he is a vampire." She said all in one breath.

Well fuck me. Sookie has just got me involved with more vampires. Man if my daddy found out I was screwed, I would be grounded for the rest of my life.

"Fuck, alright just lets go get out of these uniforms and get cleaned up because I am not going to a bar looking like this." I said. Fuck I hope we make it out of there or im going to have to pull the daddy card and the game is over.

Later when we arrived at Fangtasia I was getting nervous. First I didn't realize the bar was open and two when I saw what Sookie was wearing I had to go all out because she was vampire bait so I had to do one better. We got out of the car and walked past the line full of vampires and fangbangers, I hate those bitches, they have no respect for themselves and they are going to get killed. We arrived at the front of the line to see a brunette women at the door, yep a vamp I can spot them from a mile away thanks to daddy.

"Well hello there Bill and Sookie, its lovely to see you again and who is this lovely little morsel with you? I thought Eric made it clear that you were to bring no one." She said. She seemed bored and a little pissed for some reason but I don't blame her I wouldn't want to watch the door all night either.

"Pam, this is my friend Dora and if she doesn't get in then we are leaving!" She said. Wow Sookie has balls or she is too important.

"Fine, but first let me see you id." She said

"Are you fucking serious! What the hell ever let's just get this shit over with." I said.

I pulled out my id and gave it to her. She looked at me for a minute then gave it back.

"Well Miss Halliwell you may go in. All of you must go and stand before his throne. Its procedure." She said then handed me my id.

Sookie grabbed my hand and led me in.

When we got in my first thought was why the hell Sookie is dealing with this shit and second who the hell decorated this shit, it's awful. All you can see is the blood red walls and the black tables that had vampires and humans alike. I looked around to see what everyone looked like and thought that Sookie stood out the most in her white dress but I was right behind her with my black dress. Sookie was wearing a white dress with a red belt with red pumps to match. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail; I don't know what she was thinking, and red big hoop earrings. I on the other hand went the polar opposite. I wore an off the shoulder black dress that came down to my thigh with black stilettos. I wore my blonde hair down and in waves. I also had on a pair of platinum earrings and my makeup I went with a smokey look. I had to at least try to outdo Sookie. We walked in and I turned to realize that Pam was following us. We arrived at the throne and I look up to see a god. He stood at least 6'8" or 6'9" with short blonde hair and he was wearing blue jeans and a black wife beater. Damn he looked good, absolutely perfect. I was turned on just by looking at him.

"Well, well, well, it's nice to see you again Bill and Sookie, and who is your little friend here?" He asked.

Hell his voice is turning me on.

"Eric, this is my friend Pandora." She said.

He gave me a look over. I was thinking to myself, just shut up and don't say anything maybe he won't say anything and we can get the fuck out of here.

Then Pam stood next to him and started a conversation in another language.

"Vem er han flickan , hon lukt mun vatten." He said

"  
hon er en vän om telepatien , och ja hon gör." She said

This is nice they are talking about me but little do they know that I know what they are saying.

"Jag lurar på om hon vill låta jag lek med henne?" He asked.

"

Sannolikt inte utom kunde jag se? She asked

Okay that was the last straw.

"Umm…excuse me but its not nice to talk about people and no you cannot play with me" I said looking at him, "and no you cannot watch" I looked at her.

The both glared at me and in a flash he had me by my neck.

"How do you know that language? Very few know it. Tell me now!" He said.

Man he can be demanding but I was going to stand my ground.

"Well a friend taught me that and no you cannot get there name." I said with a smirk "Don't you have some business to deal with Eric?"

He laughed, "Not a lot of people can stand up to me and live little one, what makes you so special."

"Well see if you kill me then Sookie will not be happy and that wouldn't be a good thing for you now would it. You can have a happy telepath or no telepath, take your pick." I said.

He let go of my neck and grabbed my wrist, "You are as smart as you are beautiful, but cross me and you will suffer." He said.

"JAG er inte redd han du Eric." I said

"Du borde bli" He said.

He let go of my wrist and turned to Bill, "Follow me"

We were following him to his office when Sookie grabbed me, "What language were you speaking and who taught you it?" she asked.

I knew they were all listening so I wasn't giving away anything, "Its very old Swedish and I learned it when I was little, but like I said a friend taught it to me."

We walked in to the office and Bill and I sat on the sofa and Sookie sat in the chair in front of Eric's desk. He sat down and went right to business.

"I need you to listen in on some of the customers that are in the bar. I believe that some humans are from of the fellowship of the sun that wants to cause some problems. I need you to listen for them." He said. He was hot when he was serious, but when was he not.

"Fine, but on my conditions." She said. That's my girl.

"You are in no position to argue with me Miss Stackhouse. You will do as I say." He said. He then began to stand.

I snorted and he shot me a glare and I spoke up, "Like I said happy telepath or no telepath, Eric."

He sat back down but kept his eyes on me, "Fine what do you want Sookie." He said

"I want $500 dollars for everyday that I work and I also want Dora to be there with me." She said

"Don't drag me in to this Sook…" I began but was interrupted by Eric, "Fine you will be here Friday and Saturday nights by 10 and leave at 3 and you will play parts and be believable. Now leave!" He said.

We were walking out that door when Eric spoke again, "except you Pandora, I need to speak with you alone."

Shit…im dead. I just know it, when will I ever learn to shut the hell up. I walked back in to the office and shut the door as I was turning around I was grabbed from behind and thrown on the couch. He then appeared on top of me. Oh my god he is right on top of me and this is not helping me at the moment with what I am feeling.

"You little one will be playing the part as my human. The fellowship hates vampire/human relationships so you will play the part. Pam will bring you clothes that you must dress in when you are here. You are smart girl compared to Sookie, you know when to push and when not to push but make no mistake, you play with fire and you will get burned. Do you understand me?" He asked

I hesitated and when I did not answer he shifted and pushed down on me and his groin and my center were pressed together. I tried not to moan but couldn't hold it back.

"Am I turning you on Miss Halliwell? Answer me." he asked before he did it again and I moaned again.

"I take that as a yes." He said and got off me and was sitting in his seat in less than a second.

I got up and stomped towards the door and stopped when I heard his voice, "Oh and Pandora I like my women to be classy but yet very sexy. I hope you have fun playing dress up with Pam." He said and then chuckled. I slammed the door and walked out to the car.

When I got there Sookie and Bill were waiting for me. "Get in the car." I said and they did with no questions asked.

On the way back Bill finally asked, "So what does he want you to do?"

"I have to be his human while Sookie does what she does best." I said through clenched teeth.

The car was getting hot and I knew that I needed to calm down. Sookie turned the air on high and said, "Is it just me or is it hot in here to yall?" I started to calm down and it cooled off. I need to practice some more on my temper but im more worried about Friday. At least I have three days.

Back at Fantasia…

Eric's POV

"You like her don't you." Pam asked when she rejoined him by his throne.

"I don't know what you mean." He said trying to play it off.

"Yes you do, she isn't scared of you, she smells mouthwatering, and plus she's hot. And she knows our language. What is not to like." She said.

She has a point. Ever since she walked out of my bar I haven't been able to stop thinking about her, the way her body felt when she was underneath me, and when she moaned twice. It was music to my ears. She is a puzzle and I will figure it out. I love a challenge and she is my prize. You will be mine Pandora weither you like it or not.

**Please review…I love it when you do!!! And here is the translation…**

**Vem er han flickan , hon lukt mun** **vatten** - Who is the girl, she smells mouthwatering

**Hon er en vän om telepatien , och ja hon** **gör** – She is a friend of the telepaths, and yes she does

**Jag lurar på om hon vill låta jag lek med henne** – I wonder if she will let me play with her

**Sannolikt inte utom kunde jag se** – Probably not, but can I watch

**JAG er inte redd han du Eric** – I am not afraid of you Eric

**Du borde bli**- You should be


	6. Family Feud

I own nothing…

I woke up the next day with a monster headache and told Sookie to call Sam and to tell him that I couldn't come in for the rest of the week because this weekend we had to work for Eric. I decided that for then next two days I would work on my paper and wait for Pam to bring me my clothes. I have gotten no where on my paper and I don't know what to do. I mean Bill is nice and all but there are some things he doesn't even know about, he is just too young. Maybe Eric could help, yeah right.

Wednesday flew by and Thursday was slow and built with anticipation. We were waiting for Pam so she could take us shopping for our costumes. Sookie decided that it would be good for her to work a little so I decided to stay at the house and wait for Pam. While I was waiting my phone went off.

_In my dreams I've always seen you soar above the sky, in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life… _

"Hey daddy what you up to?" I asked

"Nothing much princess, how have you been?" He asked

"I've been good, just working on my paper. Has there been anything new happening out there?" I asked. I'm always a sucker for some gossip.

"Just the usual, but I was calling you to see if you were okay because the other night I was getting some odd feelings from you. Do you want to talk about it, im not sure what they were but we can talk about it if you want" He said.

What feelings was he getting from me the other….oh. Shit he felt my lust for Eric! What that hell am I going to do?

"It was nothing daddy I am fine, I promise." I said but he kept pushing

"Are you sure because the only way I can read your emotions if they are strong, and the were."

He said.

"Im positive daddy, but I need to talk to Izzy about something, is she around?" I asked.

He was silent for a second and then answered, "Sure princess but you know you can talk to me about anything right?" he said in his best wounded voice.

"Yes daddy but…" I paused. I didn't know how he was going to handle this; this is a first for both of us. "Umm…daddy it's about boys." I said. There I just had to get it out there in the open.

He didn't say anything for a long time and then he said, "Yes hold on for a moment." He sounded so sad like someone had run over his puppy.

A minute passed by and then a girlish squeal came from the receiver, "I'm so excited! The day has finally come. So tell me all about him." Aunt Izzy squealed but I couldn't really be excited because I was feeling like I had lost something and I knew immediately that it was daddy and I had to talk to him.

"Well Izzy his name is Eric and he is absolutely gorgeous. I just met him yesterday and there is nothing going on but I just thought he was cute. That's it." I know that I was lying but I really need to talk to daddy.

"Well it must be something if your father could feel it" she said.

"Speaking of my father I need to talk to him now." I said. I really need to talk to him now.

"Don't worry about him darling, he will be fine. Now let's talk!" She said. I know that she is excited but I want my daddy now.

Then I started crying, "Let me talk to him now Izzy, please!"

I hear some rustling in the background and then I her, "GODRIC, get on the phone now! Pandora is crying!"

I hear a growl and then I hear my daddy's voice, "Princess what wrong?" He asked. You could still tell from the sound of his voice that he was sad.

The floodgates were wide open now and I was screaming, "Daddy, why are you sad? He is just a guy that I met. He is not going to take me away from you, no one will. Why are you sad?" I asked. I could barely breathe and he was still hurting.

"Princess im sorry its just that you are my baby and I don't want to see you get hurt and I know that you are grown but you are mine and I don't like to share with you. It's hard with you not being here with me now but when you said that there was another male in your life I got defensive. Princess Im sorry just give me time." He said.

I stopped crying to answer him, "Daddy I just met the guy. He is nothing I just thought that he was cute. That is all. There is nothing serious. I just met him in a bar." Opps that was the wrong thing to say.

"YOU WERE AT A BAR! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR WORSE A VAMPIRE COULD HAVE GOT YOU AND THEN WHAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU!" he was furious.

"DAD, I AM A GROWN ADULT AND I CAN PROTECT MYSELF AND PLUS I WAS NOT BY MYSELF! MY FRIEND AND I WERE THERE AND HER BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE! I AM FINE!" I screamed. I am not a child!

'I DON'T CARE! I NEED YOU TO BE SAFE AND I CAN NOT DO THAT WHEN YOU ARE PUTTING YOURSELF INTO THOSE SITUATIONS! GROW UP!" He yelled and then he grew silent. He knew he hit below the belt.

"I HAVE BEEN GROWN UP FOR ALONG TIME AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IM A FREAK! MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T KNOCKED UP MOM THEN MAYBE I WOULD BE NORMAL!" I yelled. It's only right that if he hit below the belt then so should I. "CALL ME WHEN EVER YOU START TO TRUST ME." And then I hung up.

I knew that was low even for me but its time that he learns to trust me. It's my life and I have to live it.

_In my dreams I've always seen you soar above the sky, in my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life… _my phone rang but I didn't answer it. There is no way, even for a vampire, could think about what we just discussed.

It rang two more times and then I didn't ring again. He needs to think it over and we can talk tomorrow.

Back in Dallas… Godric's POV

"Hey this is Pandora im not able to get to my phone right now but leave me a message after the beep….." her voice message said and then I heard the beep.

'PANDORA GWENDOLYN HALLIWELL, PICK UP THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT A GAME!" I yelled and hung up.

20 seconds later I called again, "Princess its daddy, please call me back! We need to talk!" I said.

No call

2 minutes late I called again, "Pandora please call me back, im sorry! I love you so much! I know that you are mad but I love you. Call me back please!"

I waited and I waited but she never called. I knew I upset her but it is for her own good. If people knew what she could do then she will be hunted and I don't want that. I made a promise to her mother that I would keep her safe and I will do that, but I don't like it when she is mad at me. She is my baby.

I was sitting there on my bed when Isabel walked in to the room, "Godric, there are some people here to see…you…" but paused when she saw my face. I had blood running down my face from the tears that I had shed. "I'll tell them that you are unavailable." She said and left. I got underneath the covers and just laid there. Her smell was all around me, she is the only one I let sleep with me.

I laid there and reflected back on how she grew up. She lived her until she was 3; I can remember the night that I took her to live with her grandmother.

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" She wailed. She had been crying all the way there and so had Isabel. I think we almost crashed twice.

"I know princess and I don't want you to go either but it is safer for you here." I said trying to hold in the tears. I didn't want her to go. She is all that I have and wanted her with me but after the attack at the house she needs to be elsewhere. It was foolish for me to think that it was okay to keep a child in a nest full of vampires. My nest adored her and would never hurt her but is was another that could have and I could not let that happen.

"Daddy, do you not love me anymore?" She asked staring at me with her hazel eyes full of tears.

"No, no, that's not it at all! I love you so much, that is why I am doing this. You will be safer with your grams. Don't ever doubt that I love you. You are my princess!" I said. I can not let her see me cry. I need this to be as smooth as possible for her.

We arrived at the manor to see grams waiting on the porch for us. I got her out of the car and lifted her in to my arms. I bought her a new princess gown that was dark blue and she had her ballet slippers on. We walked up the steps to where grams was waiting.

"Hello Penny, it is nice to see you again." I said.

"It is good to see you again to Godric, and how is my little girl doing?" She asked while running her hand through Pandora's hair.

"Hi grams" she said in a quite and sad voice.

"Penny, may I tuck her in to bed." I asked.

"Yes Godric that is fine and for the last time call me grams." She said as she let me in.

We walked up the stairs and entered her room. I placed her in her bed and sat down beside her. She was looking at me with tears running down her face.

"Now princess, I want you to be good for your grams and be nice to your sisters, okay?" I asked. I knew that she would be good but I didn't know how I was going to be.

"Yes daddy, when are you going to come back and get me?' She asked.

"As soon as it is safe for you princess." I said. She looked at me and I could tell that she was not getting what I was saying.

"Princess it might be a very long time until I come and get you." I said and then it dawned on her and she wailed.

"DADDY, NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU PLEASE!!" she pleaded.

"Im sorry princess but it is not safe. Remember that I always love you and I will come visit you when I can." I said and I knew that I was crying right along with her.

I got up to leave the room when she grabbed my leg and held on for dear life, "NO, NO, DADDY PLEASE I WILL BE A GOOD GIRL I PROMISE!!" she screamed.

Penny came in to the room and grabbed her off my leg so I could leave. I could still hear her crying when I was getting in to the car. I turned around to see her at her window, banging on the glass. I turned back around and got in to the car. Isabel was in the front seat crying as well. To her Pandora was her child and she was losing her.

"Drive Stan." I said and we left the manor.

Over the years I would go to see her as much as I can. To her sister's I was uncle Godric but years passed and I was not getting older so all I could do is speak to her over the phone. Finally when vampires came out in the open I was able to see her. I had pictures of her of when she was growing up but now I was going to see her in person. She was 17 then and she was excited to see us.

She was walking up the drive when Isabel started jumping up and down. She was just as excited to see her but I think I was the most. She finally walked in the house and Stan wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey little girl, it been a while since I seen you." He said

"Yeah it's good to see you to Uncle Stan. You are exactly the same. Where is Aunt Izzy?" She asked and as soon as she said it Isabel grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"It's so good to have you home baby, we are all so excited!" She said

"Hey aunt Izzy, you look the same as well. Time must be good to you. So where is daddy?" my princess asked.

"Im right here princess." I said as she rounded the corner.

She stopped when she saw me. There she was my little girl. She has grown up so fast and now she is at the age where the boys will be all over her. I won't let it happen, they can't have her. I just got her back.

"Daddy?" she whispered with her eyes wide. I think that it finally hit her that we were vampires. I told her when she was little but I think she thought that we were being funny.

"Yes princess it's me." I said. Im trying to be as calm as possible because she might be afraid but I wanted to hold her.

She looked at me for a few more seconds and then she threw herself at me. I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Daddy, you weren't kidding when you said that you were a vampire." She said

"No I wasn't" I said.

"Now I see why you had to let me go. You never wanted to let me go, did you." She said.

Finally she understood. I never wanted to be apart from her again. She is my daughter, my angel, my princess, my only reason for living.

"Now princess, I never wanted to let you go. I love you." I said

"I love you too daddy" she said.

Now it's been 5 years and that is where we are at. I know that she needs to be on her own but it just hurts. I do trust her just I don't trust others. I am trying it's just so hard with all the evil things in the world. I know that she can't stay mad at me long so tomorrow I hope that we will talk.

**Pandora's POV**

I was waiting for Sookie and Pam to get back. They are taking forever. The sun just went down so Pam should be here any minute and Sookie said she would be her soon. Why the hell do I get myself in this situation? Eric Northman is an arrogant, self-centered, asshole but there is something about him that makes me want him. I have never felt like this before and it's starting to scare me. Also what if he doesn't want me and as soon as this is all over he will never want to see me again. What have I got myself in too?

I hear the door open but I sense two people walk through the door.

"Dora, are you here?" Sookie yelled.

"Yeah im in the living room." I said.

Sookie walked in with a few bags of clothes in her hand and Pam was bringing up the rear with twice as many bags as Sookie had.

"Eric has bought you these clothes that you will wear while you at the bar. Sookie I picked out your clothing for you. You are going to be acting as a fangbanger and you will be with Bill the whole time." She said and I couldn't help but laughing. The look on Sookie's face when Pam said that she was going to be a fangbanger was priceless.

"…and you Pandora, you are his human so he has picked out you clothing for you. Do not disappoint. Oh and be there by 10 because we are having guests that you and Eric will be entertaining. Don't be late." She said and walked out the door.

Sookie looked at me and said, "Im scared, Dora"

I nodded my head, what the hell have we got ourselves in too?

**Heck yeah I have 10 reviews! Keep them coming! They really motivate me! -Jessica**


	7. The Test

**To all my lovely readers-**

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. I know that I post at weird times but I am in school during the week so I am trying to post as often as I can. Just hang in there. I am trying to at least post two times a week but I can't promise anything! Thanks -Jessica**

**Underlined means text message!**

**I own nothing….**

Today is the day, or should I say tonight is the night? Yeah that sounds better. I am so nervous. Tonight I have to play the part as his human, which I wouldn't mind, Stop Pandora! Don't go there he is an ass and he doesn't see you like that.

I was sitting in my room wondering what I should wear tonight. I had narrowed it down to two outfits. On was a black tube top dress that came down to thigh or a red halter dress that came down to my thigh. I guess Eric has a thing for legs.

I texted Pam, who left me her number, to see what she thinks.

Pam, which one should I wear? The black tube top or the red halter?

30 seconds later my phone goes off…

_You don't have to love me you don't even have to like me but you will respect me you know why? Cuz I'm a boss! ( her ringtone)_

The red one with the red stilettos. Go with the smokey look as well, it looks good on you.

Umm…why is she being so nice?? So I asked…

Thx Pam…why are you being so nice?

10 seconds later…

I heard the ending of your conversation with your dad. I'm just trying to be nice and that the fact that you are helping Eric is another.

Okay thx Pam

And by the way he is testing you tonight, be a good girl!

Testing me for what????

She never replied. I wonder why he is testing me.

I decided to straighten my hair, apply my makeup, and get dressed. I had decided to apply some red lipstick so I could stand out, yep im an idiot. I went downstairs to see if Sookie was ready. I saw her and she was still in her pj bottoms and t-shirt with Bill sitting beside her.

"Sookie why aren't you dressed yet?" I asked. We have to leave in a few minutes.

"I'm nervous and I don't know what to wear." She said. I grabbed her arm and hauled her up to her room.

I was rummaging through her clothes when I came to a black leather skirt and black leather top with, yeah you guessed it black leather hills. She looked at me horrified, "Dora I can't wear that!" she screeched.

"Yes you can and hurry up. We have to leave now!" I said. Shit she is going to make me late!

I got in my car and left.

I got there with fifteen minutes to spare (so what if I went over the speed limit) Fuck I'm nervous! Calm down Pandora you can do this. Just don't look anyone in the eye except Eric and don't say a damn thing unless you are addressed, and whatever you do, don't show fear. Thank god my father is a vampire.

I got out of the car and walked to the front of the line where Pam was.

"Alright Pam what do I do now" I asked.

She looked me up and down a few times and smiled, "You look delectable Pandora, he will be pleased. Our guests have not yet arrived. Go to his office and wait for me to return. Go through the back door." She said and I walked to the office.

I had been waiting in his office for about an hour when Pam came walking in.

"Okay, they are here. If they ask you questions look to Eric to see if you may answer. Eric will follow your lead on any relationship questions. There are two men with Eric and they are important, don't screw up." She said and headed out the door, "and try not to laugh at Sookie, too much." She shut the door behind her.

Shit its show time. Alright just stay calm, relax, stay calm, relax…..breathe. I walked out the door and headed towards Eric. He wasn't looking yet and then Chow stopped me, "Here take this, AB negative, the others have one but he does not." He said.

"Thanks Chow." I said and he nodded.

As I was walking through the crowd the vampires and humans both parted and I started to gain a little confidence. I walked passed Sookie and let out a little giggle, she look ridiculous. Then Eric turned his head towards me and stopped talking, but his fangs came out. I hope that's a good thing. Then the two other me looked as well and their fangs came out as well. I walked up to his throne and bowed my head. I was about to shock the hell out of him, "Master" I said,

Eric's eyes widened but replied, "Pandora you look ravishing. Why don't you come sit with us?"

I slowly walked up the steps and noticed that Eric was gripping the side of his seat really hard. I wonder what that is about.

I reached his side and asked him, "Would you like something to drink? I brought your favorite." I said looking him in the eye.

"Thank you Pandora, I would like that very much." He said and took the trueblood from me and then I took my seat beside him.

The two men were eyeing me like I was something to eat, I mean I am something that they can eat but it was making me uncomfortable. The short one on the right was leaning close to me when he said, "Eric is this the human that we have heard about?" So he talks about me I see. I just smiled at the two men.

"Yes this is my human Pandora. Pandora this is James and Dimirti." I smiled and nodded. The short one, James, looked like he stepped of an old cheesy mobster movie. I tried not to laugh. But the other guy was about seven foot tall with dark hair and dark brown eyes, almost black eyes. He was well built, almost as well as Eric. He was wearing a black tailored suit that fit perfect. Damn he looked good but I swear I have seen him before.

Eric and James were talking about some business that James was thinking about taking on when Dimitri decided to speak up. "Pandora, may I ask you how you got your name?" He asked. James and Eric stopped talking to look over at me and Dimitri. I looked at Eric and he had his eyebrow raised but he nodded. I turned to Dimirti, "Well my father told me that when I was born I was antsy, energetic, and always screaming and crying so they named me Pandora. Plus my sister's names all start with the letter p so why stop with me." I said.

He laughed, "I can see why they named you Pandora. Have you ever heard the myth of Pandora's box?"

I looked at Eric again and he nodded for me to continue. "Yes I have. According to Greek myth Pandora was the first women. Zeus had created her as a punishment for Prometheus who stole fire for the humans. They gave her all the charms and beauty a woman could ask her but they also gave her deceit and curiosity. Also Zeus gave Pandora a box that she could never open. When Prometheus refused Pandora he was punished by Zeus. Then Prometheus' brother Epimetheus took Pandora as his wife. Over time Pandora's curiosity got the best of her and she opened the box. When it was opened all the diseases and the evils of the world came pouring out, but when she looked into the box at the bottom there was hopelessness and she shut the box. So now through all the rough and bad times there is still hope in the world." I said and looked at all the men. Eric was looking at me curiously, James didn't seem to care, but Dimitri looked at me and awe.

James and Eric went back to talking about business but Dimitri kept looking at me. This did not go unnoticed by Eric. He was getting stiffer by the minute. Then about 1 am Dimitri stood up and turned to Eric.

"Sheriff, I would like to ask your permission to dance with Pandora." He said.

What? Okay he is a nice guy and all but he is just giving me a bad vibe. Eric looked at me and he knew that I was uncomfortable. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes you may but for one song only and watch your hands." He said.

What? I can't believe this! Why would he do this?

Dimitri went to Pam and then came back to my side. He held out his hand I accepted it. As we were walking to the dance floor I turned around to give Eric my most hurt look. He looked back at me and I saw an emotion cross his face. No! Could he be jealous?

Dimitri led me right to the middle and everyone made room for us. He twirled me and around and stopped.

"I picked this song for you. I hope you like it." He said and then smiled.

"_It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
How I used to say  
That I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know  
Just how I feel  
Then let me show you now  
That I'm for real  
If all things in time  
Time will reveal"_

_  
One  
You`re like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Cause, it`s plain to see  
That you`re the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I`ll start back at one_

This man has some balls. I looked back at Eric to see him pissed off but yet he sits there and does nothing. Dimitri moved a little closer to me and whispered in my ear. "So how long have you been with Eric, Pandora?"

"We have been together for about 4 months" I said.

_It`s so incredible__  
__The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know what it`s all about, hey  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I never would`ve made it very far  
`Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
`Cause..._

He leaned down again and whispered, "See Pandora, I just don't believe that." He laughed softly. "You see if I was in Eric's position I would never let another man touch you. You would be mine and mine alone." He said. I looked at Eric and fangs were out and he was angry. If looks could kill, Dimirti would be dead right now.

_One  
You`re like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Cause, it`s plain to see  
That you`re the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I`ll start back at one_

"Pandora come with me. Be mine." He whispered

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
_Whose_ life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline  
Just in the nick of time_

"You will be mine." He growled

_One  
You`re like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Cause, it`s plain to see  
That you`re the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I`ll start back at one_

When the song ended Eric had Dimitri by the throat. "She is mine. It is time that you leave, and never come back. If I see you anywhere near her again, I will kill you." He said and threw him across the room. He landed right in front of the bar. Dimitri stood and smiled.

"Well thank you for the wonderful dance Pandora. It was an honor." He said.

I turned to see Eric standing right beside me and Pam on the other side. When Dimitri and James walked out the door I turned to Eric and slapped him. He growled at me and I walked to his office and he was hot on my tail. I opened the door and slammed it in his face. I grabbed my purse and walked out the back door. When I reached my car I was slammed into the side of it.

"Don't you EVER disrespect me again?" he growled in a low voice.

I turned around to see his face right in front of me, fangs extended.

"Disrespect? DISRESPECT? What the hell then was it that you did to me? You let another vampire get close to me. I was yours and you let another touch me! I could have been killed!" I yelled.

"I had it under control. You were in no danger." He whispered in my ear.

Calm down Pandora, calm down. But damn he is turning me on. STOP! He could have got me killed.

"Well that's good for you, but the game is over. I'm not playing your games anymore." I sneered and turned to get in my car.

He put his arms out to block me, "I don't think so. You are mine." He said.

"I AM NO ONES!" I yelled in his face. "What ever this is…" I pointed between us "…is over." I said. He then grabbed me and kissed me. Holy shit!!! He slipped his tongue along by bottom lip begging for me to let him in but I didn't. He then started to nibble on my lips and I nearly lost it. One little prick from is fang and he could have my blood, that's when I snapped back to reality.

I pushed against his body and he let up. I stared at him wide eyed and he smirked. I slapped him again and got in my car and left.

**ERIC'S POV**

Tonight was going to be a good night. I have two men coming to discuss business that would be brought to my area so I thought that this would be a good test for Pandora. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. Never has a being, human or vampire, intrigued me more. There is just something about her and I will find it out.

The night had been going slow until Dimitri and James arrived. James was just another young vampire making his way in the world and he thought I would help him. The only reason I am even acting as if I cared was to see Pandora in action. But Dimitri is an old vampire. He is older than me but younger than my maker. He is someone I will have to watch while he is here.

Then Sookie and Bill finally decided to show up and I smirked. She looked ridiculous in her outfit but she fitted in just fine but with her being here that means Pandora was here as well. I know she is in the office awaiting my orders, I can't wait.

James just wouldn't shut up so I decided it was time to see her in action. I sent Pam to get her. I knew the instant she came out of my office because I could smell her sent. She was mouthwatering. I saw Chow saying something to her but I could not see her but I heard her giggle. Then the crowd parted and the most beautiful creature was walking towards me. Damn she looks sexy. Her long legs and that dress, no wonder people stopped to stare at her, she was a goddess. My fangs came out and she smirked at me, little vixen. Then I saw James and Dimitri turn and spot her and they bared their fangs as well, shit I don't blame them but she is mine. She walked right up to me and bowed her head and said, "_Master"_. I was shocked to say the least. How did she know to say that? She brought me my favorite flavor of blood thanks to Chow and sat beside me. I was gripping my seat because I wanted to grab her and fuck her senseless.

The night was going successfully. James was getting to be annoying and Dimitri was getting under my skin. He was staring at her the whole time which was disrespectful. Then he asked her why her parents named her Pandora. She looked at me again to see if she could answer, good little girl. I nodded so she could answer. I was also shocked that she knew the meaning behind the name. She must be very smart. I was actually enjoying finding out things about her, it helps me to figure out the puzzle that is Pandora, but I did not like the face that Dimitri was interested as well. We went back to silence until around 1 am when Dimitri asked me if he could dance with my human. At first I wanted to kill him for even thinking that but I wanted to test her so I allowed it.

She looked back at me with hurt in her eyes. I wanted to take back what I just did but then I saw how he was touching her and I became jealous. I didn't let the emotion show, I think. Then they were out in the middle of the floor when I heard him say, "_I picked this song for you, I hope you like it." _And then a slow song came on that I had not heard of so I listened to the words.

"_It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
How I used to say  
That I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know  
Just how I feel  
Then let me show you now  
That I'm for real  
If all things in time  
Time will reveal"_

_  
One  
You`re like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Cause, it`s plain to see  
That you`re the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I`ll start back at one_

So he wanted her. I knew he was interested in her but now I know and it will never happen. She was mine but she didn't know that yet. He then asked her how long we had been together and she said 4 months. That was enough time for me to stake my claim, she was smart.

_It`s so incredible__  
__The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know what it`s all about, hey  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I never would`ve made it very far  
`Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
`Cause...._

He then told her that he didn't believe her because if that was true then I would never have allowed her to dance with him. Shit he was right, what the fuck have I done. Now she is in danger. My fangs were now out, I was livid.

_  
You`re like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three  
Cause, it`s plain to see  
That you`re the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I`ll start back at one_

Then the fucker had the balls to ask her to be his, even though he knew I can hear everything.

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
_Whose_ life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline  
Just in the nick of time_

"_You will be mine." _He said.

_One  
You`re like a dream come true  
Two  
Just wanna be with you  
Three.  
Cause, it`s plain to see  
That you`re the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I`ll start back at one_

I was across the room in a second and had him by the throat. "She is mine. It is time that you leave, and never come back. If I see you anywhere near her again, I will kill you." I said and I meant it. If he ever came near my kitten again he was dead. Wait…kitten?? What the hell is wrong with me?? I threw him across the bar and he landed right in front of the bar. He got and gave her a smile, _"Well thank you for the wonderful dance Pandora. It was an honor." _He said

Pam was on the other side of her and we watched them leave. Pandora then turned to me and slapped me in the face. She then turned and walked to the office. She slapped me! Never has a being slapped me and got away with it, but neither was she. I was right behind her and then she slammed the door in my face. I smirked, I liked when she was mad. She reminded me of a little kitten. Then I walked outside to wait until she got to her car. When she was almost there I ran and slammed her into the car.

"_Don't you EVER disrespect me again"_ I growled and extended my fangs. She slapped me in front of many vampires that stayed in my area and I couldn't look weak, especially when the cause was a human.

"_Disrespect? DISRESPECT? What the hell then was it that you did to me? You let another vampire get close to me. I was yours and you let another touch me! I could have been killed!"_ she yelled. She was right. I should have never let him touch her, but she proved herself tonight.

"I had it under control. You were in no danger." I whispered, but it was a lie. If he wanted to he could have snapped her neck and I would have never made it in time. If he wanted to sink his teeth in to her beautiful neck, I couldn't have stopped him. She was right.

She gave me a heated glance and then it was gone, she wanted me too. This could be good.

"_Well that's good for you, but the game is over. I'm not playing your games anymore." _She sneered at me and turned around. I put my hands against her car to cage her in.

"I don't think so. You are mine." I said. Now she knows that she is mine and I am not giving her up.

"_I AM NO ONES!"_ She yelled in my face._ "Whatever this is…" _she pointed between us _"…is over."_ she said. I hesitated for a second and then grabbed her and kissed her. I slipped my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance but she wouldn't open. She tasted like heaven, like vanilla and sunlight. I then started to nibble on her lips and could barely contain myself. I wanted her blood so bad but I would wait. I want her to willingly give me her blood but I don't know how much longer I can wait.

She then pushed against me and I figured she needed air so I let up. She then looked at me with wide eyes and I smirked, she wanted it as much as I did.

Then she surprised me yet again by slapping me. That's twice now. She got in her car and left.

I walked back in to the bar and sat in my throne but couldn't get my mind off her and that kiss. It looks like I might just visit her before she goes to bed. She still has to be punished for slapping me, twice. I smirked; this was going to be interesting.


	8. Opening Up

**Hey everyone…19 reviews!! Woot Woot!! And I would like to thank my wonderful beta vikinglass25 you are a freaking genius!!**

**Pandora's POV**

I slammed the car door, stomped in to the house and upstairs to my room, where I flung myself on my bed. What is wrong with me? I let that asshole kiss me! Dammit why do I always fall for the bad guy? I sighed and grabbed a change of clothes to sleep in and went into the shower.

As I was in the shower I thought back on what happened tonight. One, Eric is a bastard. He let another man touch me even though I was supposed to be "his". Two, he put me in harm's way. Three, he wants me. Fucking great! What is it about him that could possibly turn me on? Oh yeah, his voice, body, attitude, and damn his kiss. I can still feel his lips on mine. He must be a pro at it by now.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I was wearing my black silk pants and my black silk top. Daddy got me used to them so that is all I sleep in. I was walking down the stairs when I heard a knock on the door. I continued down the stairs and opened the door and there he stood, Eric Fucking Northman!

"What do you want Eric?" I sighed. Why me?

"I was just coming to make sure you returned home safely. Is that a crime?" he said.

"Normally I would say no, but in your case yes it is!" I yelled and slammed the door.

I walked back up the stairs and went in to my room. As I was about to get in bed, I heard a big gust of wind. I walked over to the window to close it but was grabbed by the hand. I looked out to see Eric floating outside my window.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. This is getting to be ridiculous.

"Well I would tell you, but it's kind of hard to do that when you haven't invited me in." he stated

I snorted, "Yeah right why would I let you in this house? It is not even mine so I can not invite you in."

"Well since you are staying here it is now your residence so yes you can let me in without Sookie's permission." he smirked.

Why does he have to smirk? Does he not know that it is a major turn on?

"Eric why do you want to come in so badly?" I asked. He sure was trying to get in. I don't think it would be a good idea.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Because I want to apologize to you woman, but I would like to do that in a civilized manner."

"Do you promise not to hurt me?" I asked. I know how his moods can change and I know that he is dangerous.

"I give you my word as sheriff." he stated.

Well if he decided to do anything then my daddy would deal with him.

"Okay Eric Northman you may enter, but if you do anything stupid I will rescind your invitation." I said and he looked at me shocked. What the fuck is it with him? I'm not stupid.

I went to lie in my bed and he went to sit on the sofa in the corner. He just sat there and looked at me for what seemed like forever. I had to break the silence. "Look Eric I didn't let you in here just so you could stare at me all night, apologize or leave. I don't have time for this shit." I said and the look he gave me was enough to send a shiver down my spine.

He ran to me grabbed me and slammed me against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" he growled at me.

"WHAT? WHAT AM I? IM JUST A GIRL...WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I?" I screamed right back.

"No one has ever made me feel the way I feel for you. I have only known you for a little while but there is something about you. You are different." He said.

OH MY GOD! Eric Fucking Northman likes me. I had no idea but what is it with me being different. Does he want to use me?

He released me and I didn't know what came over me but I slapped him again, "I haven't felt this way either and the "unique" thing that you sense is that I'm a witch." I said.

He stared at me for at least five more minutes then I decided to take matters in to my own hands. I walked right up him and grabbed the back of his neck and crushed my lips to his. He was unresponsive for a second and then he realized what was happening and started to kiss me back. This kiss was more passionate then the last one. He pushed me back on to the bed and straddled me. He moved from my lips down to my neck and nibbled there for a little while and then moved back up to my lips. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "So little witch did you put a spell one me, because if you did that would have been very naughty." God his voice was a major turn on.

"No I didn't" I said and he growled. He then bared his fangs. I looked him in the eyes and leaned up to run my tongue along his fangs. He growled and kissed me hard. I had heard that touching vampire's fangs was a turn on for them but damn. We made out for about 20 minutes and it was burning up. Then Eric lifted my shirt and ran his cold hands along my stomach. He then reached u p and palmed my breast. I was moaning and then I got stiff. I have never done this before. Am I ready? Eric sensed this and lifted up to look me in the eye.

"Eric I have never…" I started but he kissed me to shut me up.

Then he let up and said, "I know that you are a virgin, Pandora. I can smell it." he grinned.

I knew this but that was not the reason why I was nervous, "Eric, I know that you know but that's not it. I have never been this far with a guy before." I said.

His eyes went wide, "Never?" he said and I nodded. "Were the men you were around stupid?" he asked.

"Umm…no. I had many guys try but they were too scared of either my sisters, brothers, or my father." I laughed.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to teach you." he smirked and started for my lips again but I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek. He groaned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Eric I need to take this slow…whatever this is." I said and looked away.

He grabbed my chin and turned me towards him, "I am willing to wait but just so you know I will never stop trying." he said and kissed me softly on the lips.

We sat there for a little bit and then Eric decided that he wanted to talk more about me.

"I want to know everything about you." he said.

"Okay, you can ask a question then I get to ask one." I said and he nodded his head.

"Okay then Miss Pandora, you said that you were a witch. What is your power?" he asked

Damn he went straight to the point didn't he?

"I can control the element of fire." I said and his eyes went wide and then his eyes lit up like he was a kid in a candy store.

"Let me see it." he demanded.

"First off you do not tell me what to do and secondly it is my turn." I said.

He sighed but nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked because I have been curious about that.

"I am over 1,000 years old." he said and my eyes lit up. He must have seen so much during his life. I'm going to have to ask about that later.

"Let me see it." he said. He asked for it. I looked at him for a second and then closed my eyes and concentrated. Then I felt warmth in my hands and then I opened my eyes to see a ball of fire hovering over my hand. Eric let out a yelp and was across the room in second. He looked scared for a minute and then he walked slowly back to me. Ha I had scared the big bad sheriff.

"How do you do that?" he asked looking at me in awe.

"I just concentrate on the energy inside me and it creates the fire." I said. "Now that you have had two questions, I get mine." I said.

He laughed, "Okay, ask away." he said.

"Where are you originally from? I was thinking somewhere in Northern Europe, Sweden maybe?" I asked.

"I am Scandinavian; today you would call that Sweden. How did you know that?" he asked.

"No, no Eric I get one more question then you can ask me." I said then paused. "Why me? You can have any women you want but yet you are here with me. Why am I so special?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute before he answered. "Well, you are smart, beautiful, and powerful. Everything that I desire." he said and smirked.

"So you only want me for my power?" I asked fuming.

"No, no Pandora. It's my turn to ask the question." He laughed.

I huffed, "Fine, ask away."

"What are you doing here in Bon Temps, and don't tell me to visit Miss Stackhouse. I want the truth." He said.

Shit! I guess I'm going to have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't kill me.

"Um, promise not to laugh or kill me?" I asked.

He looked confused but decided to go along with it. "Alright" he said.

"You see I am in school to get my masters in history and all I have left is to write my thesis paper. So I decided to get away and come and see if Sookie would let me stay with her while I finish." I said in a rush.

"I do not see why I would kill or laugh at you for that." He stated amused.

"Well you see I want to do my paper on vampires." I said in a whisper but I knew that he could hear me.

He sat there thinking for a minute then said, "Why do you want to know about vampires? By the way that you act around us, I can tell that you know quite a lot."

I sighed, "Yes I know a lot, and yes I have been around vampires before but the ones that were around me wouldn't say anything. What I want to know is more about your government and vampire history."

He looked at me and got angry, "There are some things that are meant to be unknown and the things that you seek are those things. If you were to find out these things and your paper is published you would be hunted for exposing things that we want to keep quite." he said.

"But don't you want to be equal to us? I want to tell the world all about you, so in the future maybe vampires can be more accepted then they are now. Please Eric. You are one of the oldest vampires I have ever met and plus you are a sheriff. There are things you can tell me that no one else can." I pleaded with him.

He looked at me but sighed, "Fine but on a few conditions. One, what I tell you will be for you alone. I hope that in time I can change your mind about this paper. Two, you are to never ever say that I was the one to tell you these things because if they found out, you and I would both be dead and three, you have to be my human." he said smirking at me.

Wait….what?

"Eric we already have that arrangement. I will appear to be your human in public while Sookie and I are helping you." I said

"No Pandora, I mean being my human all the time. I want you to be mine and mine alone." he said.

Fuck me! Eric wants me to be with him! I must be dreaming.

"Okay Eric but I have conditions for you as well." I said smiling at him.

"You may tell me but I will think about them because it is time for me to take my leave. The sun is close to rising and I have a trip ahead of me." He said.

I looked out the window to see that the moon was almost gone. Shit I have to hurry.

"Okay. One, you cannot call me your human. I will be you girlfriend and that is all. Two, you will not disrespect me in front of others. And three, you cannot tell anyone but Pam what I am. I do not like being used for my powers, not by you or anyone else." I said with authority.

He gave me a very stern look and then walked towards the window with me following, "My, my kitten you are very demanding. I will have your answer for you tomorrow night." he said and turned around and kissed me. He slipped his tongue along my bottom lip and I slid my tongue along his fangs. He growled and pulled back and whispered in my ear, "You will be the death of me." he said and jumped out the window.

I went back to my bed and got under the covers. How the hell am I going to be able to sleep? Finally after watching the sun rise I fell in to a peaceful sleep.

I woke up around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I haven't slept like that in awhile. I think the last time was when I was in Dallas with daddy. I went downstairs to see Sookie coming into the house after mowing the yard. I told her to sit down and poured her some of the sweet tea that I made yesterday.

"Hey Dora. What are you going to do about Sam? He has been looking for you everywhere." she said.

Shit! I forgot about Sam asking me out. Well I can't go out with him now because I am now Eric's. That has a nice ring to it.

"Sookie, last night Eric showed up at the house. I let him in and we talked for a while then he asked me to be his human. I told him I would but that he couldn't call me his human and that he wouldn't keep things from me." I said a little afraid that she was about to let loose on me.

"Oh I know. I gave him my permission to come in. Didn't he tell you?" she said.

Well that little fucker. Oh I am going to get him for that.

"No, he said that since I live here now that I can invite vampires in. I am so fucking stupid." I said angry with myself.

"Oh…well anyway do you have plans tonight?" she asked.

"No Sookie, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Pam has invited me and you to Fangtasia for a girl's night. She said that we would not be working and that we would have fun…what do you think?" she asked.

Pam, girl's night, Fangtasia, Eric? This is going to be fun. "Okay I'm in. It's time for some payback for Mr. Northman. But wait, what about Bill?" I asked.

"Well he has some business to take care of so he won't be here for a couple of weeks." she said.

"Okay, so when are we going to leave because I have to find the perfect outfit to put my plan in motion?" I asked.

"Pam said she would be here a little after 8. What do you plan on doing, Dora?" she said laughing the entire time.

"I plan on making it very clear to Eric that you don't cross me and get away with it." I said.

A few hours later

Knock, knock, knock…

"I'm coming" I yelled running down the stairs. I opened the door to see Pam in a tight red leather dress. I swear if she wasn't a vampire there would be no way she could wear it.

"Hey… oh shit hold on. Let me go get Sookie!" I said and ran back up stairs to Sookie's room.

"Sook, I need you to invite Pam in." I said out of breath from running up the stairs. Man, I really need to work out more.

"Oops…sorry! You can come in Pam!" she yelled and in a second she was up here with us.

"Why aren't you two ready yet?" she said looking aggravated but excited nonetheless.

"Because I don't know what to wear. Eric lied to me last night so I am going to make him pay. So I was waiting on you to get here so you can help me pick out my clothes. I want to make him lose control. Make him think twice before he lies to me again." I said.

Pam laughed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Let's go get you dressed." she said.

After I got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a pair of very tight leather pants, with white airy spaghetti strap tank top, and black leather jacket, and of course black leather high heel shoes. Pam straightened my hair and gave me a smoky look, which she says is my best look.

Sookie had decided on wearing a yellow sundress with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Sookie, why are you wearing that? We aren't going to church!" I said and Pam snickered.

"What? I happen to like this dress, thank you very much." she said.

"Alright, but I warned you. If you get bitten by a vamp it's not my fault." I said and it was the truth.

"You should be the one to talk, you're the one trying to encourage a 1,000 year old vampire." she said.

"She has a point Pandora." Pam said.

"Whatever, let's just go." I said but Pam stopped us.

"Ladies before we go I have some ground rules for this evening. One, no men, unless we are dancing and two do not let Eric near Pandora. He's just going to have to be a little flustered for the evening." she said and we laughed. This night is going to be fun.

We got to Fangtasia around 10. Pam said that we had a booth to ourselves in the back. She also said that Eric had not arrived yet and that we needed to stay in the back until he gets here.

It was around 11 when we finally saw him walk up to his throne. We had been having a good time and Sookie and I had a couple of drinks in us and we were laughing a lot. Pam had grabbed me to get our attention.

"Alright, listen. I am going to go and start up a song that I know will get you dancing. I want you to be as dirty as you can be. I have a guy that really wants to dance with you. He has long black hair and is fucking hot. Eric knows what the rules are and he knows that he can't touch. Got it?" she asked.

"Yeah I gotcha." I said and grinned.

"Oh My God, this is going to be good." Sookie said.

A few minutes later I hear Pam over the speakers.

"Excuse me everyone. Sorry to interrupt but I have a song that I am going to play that is a little bit different then what we normally play. I hope you like it!"

Oh Shit, what has she done.

I walk to the middle of the floor and grab the guy that Pam pointed out to me.

"Hey sexy, wanna dance?" I asked.

"Hell Yeah" he said. And then Pam hit the music.

_Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin'_

She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Taste so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie, yeah... woaw

I had been grinding to the music for a minute and decided to take a look at Eric. When I looked at him he was clenching the side of his chair and his fangs were exposed. I smirked at him and that made him clench even harder. I decided to do something a little bit bold. I turned my back to the guy and let him grab my hips and I grinded in to his groin and he let out a loud moan and I heard Eric let out a loud growl. We kept doing this till the end of the song. I turned to look at my dance partner.

"Thanks for the dance." I said and walked back to our booth.

When I got there Sookie had her mouth open in utter shock and Pam just had a smirk on her face.

"So how did I do?" I asked.

"Dora, what the hell was that? You barely know the guy!" Sookie said.

"That is the point Sookie darling. Pandora, I have a whole new respect for you. I have never seen him act like that before." she said looking at me like a proud parent.

A little while later I had to go fix my make up but not before Pam had told me that Eric had not stopped looking at me the whole time. I walked in to the back to the restroom. I was fixing my makeup when I heard the door open.

"Someone's in here." I said.

"I know…" someone said

I turned around to see Eric standing there with his fangs out. He pulled me close to his body and I found myself with my back against the wall.

"Kitten, I had no idea that you like to dance" he smirked "especially like that" he said. "That was very, very naughty what you did out there. I think you need to be punished."

Oh God, I wonder what he is going to do.

He started to kiss, nibble, and lick my neck. If this was punishment I would be naughty all the time. He kept this up for a little while longer but he never kissed me on the lips. He then moved his hands down to the button of my pants. I stiffened but he unbuttoned them anyway and he zipped them down.

"Eric…" I moaned trying to get him to stop but he just kept on going. He was licking my neck when his hand traced the top of my panties. "Eric stop…I can't…" I tried to get out but couldn't breathe right it had suddenly got very warm in here.

"It's alright kitten. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me." he whispered in my ear.

"Okay" I said and then he moved my panties to the side and traced his finger along my entrance.

"God…" I moaned. It felt so good.

"I'm not God kitten." he said while he smirked at me but he could barely contain himself.

He kept rubbing back and forth and I thought I was about to lose it.

"Eric…" I moaned long and hard as he was rubbing my clit. "Eric please…" I moaned again and he pulled his head up to look me in my eyes.

"Say it again" he said.

"Eric, please" I said and he went even faster.

I was moaning even louder and I knew that the vampires in the club could hear me.

"Say it again" he said and he slipped one more finger in me.

"ERIC…FUCK" I screamed as I arched my back off the wall. He was growling into my neck. I was about to cum when there was banging against the door.

"Eric Northman, you better stop what you are doing right now! You know the rules." Pam yelled from outside the bathroom.

Eric growled and looked at me. I gave him the best pleading look I could. I wanted him to finish what he started. He growled again and kept sliding his finger in and out of me. I moaned and again Pam banged on the door.

"ERIC…NOW!" she screamed bringing the mood to an end.

"Fuck" Eric said and pulled his finger out of me which made me moan again. He smirked at me and whispered in my ear.

"We will continue this another time, kitten. And my answer is yes." he said, kissing me hard. I moaned into the kiss and he ran his fangs along my lower lip.

He stepped back and walked out of the bathroom past a very pissed off Pam. She looked at me.

"What the fuck? I thought you were trying to punish him." she said.

"I thought that you were going to keep him away from me." I said. "But thanks to you he was the one to punish me." I said.

We were walking back into the front when Pam asked, "Was it hot in there to you, because I am vampire and I could tell that it was burning up."

"Oh, you have no idea" I said.

When we walked back to the table I saw Sookie sitting there looking at the table.

"Hey Sook, are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't feel good. I haven't had much to drink so I think I'm ok to go home. Can I borrow your car?" she asked.

I looked at Pam, "Can you give me a ride home?" I asked

"Yeah" she said so I tossed my keys to Sookie.

"You crash it, you die." I said and smiled at her.

She got up, grabbed her phone and walked out the bar.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

I was driving home when I realized that I had grabbed Dora's phone. Oh well, I'll give it to her tomorrow. I was entering Bon Temps when I heard her phone go off. I decided that I would answer it.

"Hello Pandora's phone, Sookie speaking" I said and started to giggle.

"Hello is Pandora available?" the man asked.

Whoever this is sure had a sexy voice.

"Um… you see I accidentally grabbed her phone instead of mine, so she isn't available. May I ask who is calling?" I said.

"I am a friend of hers. My name is Godric." he said

"Well it's nice to meet you Godric, my name is Sookie." I said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! -JESSICA**


	9. A Beginning and a Continuation

I own nothing…

**Bold-**means Eric text

_Underlined-_means Pandora text

**SOOKIE'S POV**

"Sookie…that is a unique name." he said

"Well I'm a unique type of girl." I giggled and he laughed.

I got out of my car and walked into the house. I put everything on the kitchen table and headed to my room.

"So Godric, how long have you known Dora?" I asked.

"Dora?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry it's my nickname for her. I have known her since we were little. So how long have you known her?" I asked.

"I have known her since the minute she was born." He said and gave a soft laugh. Must be something im not getting. Oh well.

"Well she has never mentioned you before, I wonder why?" I asked. You would think she would have mentioned something like this to me. We talk about everything.

"Let's just say that it would not be safe for her to tell everyone that she knew me." he said in a sorrow-filled voice.

"Okay…well that sounds interesting." I said kind of nervous. What kind of people was Dora hanging around with?

"So Sookie, how long have you known Pandora?" he asked.

"I have known her since she was five. She would come and visit her Aunt Shannon during the summers and we have been friends ever since." I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I am 25" I said.

"What do you do for a living Sookie?" he asked

"I am a waitress at a local diner." I said. "What do you do for a living Godric?"

"I guess you can say that I work in law enforcement." He said.

He seems nice. I'm glad to know that Dora has such good friends.

"So since we are playing 20 questions, I would like to ask you more personal questions. You seem like a very nice guy Godric. I am glad that Dora has such a good friend because I know she had a rough time in school." I said.

"Yes she told me that. I am also glad that she has a friend like you Sookie." He asked. Awww…..he is so sweet

"So do you have any family?" I asked.

"Yes I have 2 children." He said. "Do you have any family Sookie?"

"I have my brother Jason. My parents died in a flashflood when I was a child, my cousin was murdered, and my gran was murdered this past year." I said kind of sad.

"I am sorry Sookie" he said.

"Godric, may I ask where you live. I know Dora lives in San Francisco but it sounds to me like you don't live there." I said.

"I live in Dallas. She comes and visits me every once in a while. She has a room in my home." He said.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Should I be telling him where I live? I mean if Dora wanted him to know she would have told him, but he seems like a good guy.

"I live in Bon Temps, Louisiana." I said.

We talked like this for hours. I hadn't realized it was so early until I saw the sun rising.

"Oh My God Godric, it's already sunrise. I have to get some rest before I go into work." I said. I can't believe that I was on the phone with him that long, but I don't regret it.

"It is time for me to sleep as well. I have a busy night ahead of me. I hope that you have a good rest and a good night at work. It was very nice to talk to you Sookie. I hope to talk to you again. Good day Sookie." he gallantly said.

"Good day Godric" I said and hung up the phone. Oh brother, what am I going to do?

**PANDORA'S POV**

After Pam drops me off at the house I got a text messages from Eric.

_**You are a very naughty girl, kitten.**_

_Well you broke the rules._

_**I'll break the rules anytime if that means I get to do that and more with you.**_

_Eric, we need to slow down._

_**Why? You know you like it.**_

_Yeah, I did. It's just, I'm scared._

_**I said there was nothing to be scared of.**_

_Yeah right! I'm just waiting for the day the next piece of ass walks in and catches your eye and then you forget all about me._

_**Will never happen.**_

_Yeah okay._

_**Pandora.**_

_What?_

_**I have an important guest coming in a few days. I need you by my side.**_

_Why?_

_**Because you are my human.**_

_Bye Eric._

_**Fuck kitten, I'm sorry.**_

_**Kitten??**_

_**PANDORA!! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!**_

My phone started to go off.

_When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt. I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._

What the fuck?! PAM! She is dead. I pushed ignore and went to bed. I'm not dealing with this shit right now. I just want to remember what he did to me earlier in the night.

**PANDORA'S POV**

The next day, nothing happened. Eric didn't call me and I didn't call him. I don't even want to speak to him right now. I am not his human and I am not at his beck and call.

The day went by and then next day I get a call from Pam.

"Hey, we have to go pick out a dress for you." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Eric is having a guest, and you have to be there." she said.

"The last time he had guests, he put me in danger. I'm going to say no this time." I said.

"You have no choice Pandora. This is important to him. Another sheriff is coming to visit and Eric has already said that you would be there. Don't you want to know everything about us?" she said.

Damn it!

"Fine, when are we going to get my dress?" I huffed.

"Now. I'm outside your door." she said then walked in the door.

I gave her the what-the-fuck look.

"I thought that it would be rude if I just walked in" she said.

"When the hell has that ever stopped you before?" I asked.

"True. Now let's go. Eric has called and reserved the store for us. Your little meeting is tomorrow night. Oh and Sookie is coming as well." she said.

Our shopping trip was an adventure. Pam could not find the dress and we had been in there for over 3 hours. The humans were getting tired because it was just past midnight, man, I don't blame them. Finally the clerk brought out one more dress.

"This is the last dress we have. It came in yesterday. It would go with her hair and eyes nicely." she said trying to suppress a yawn.

"I will be the judge of that." Pam said and threw the dress at me.

I went to the dressing room to get dressed and came out. It was perfect. It was a green off the shoulders dress that went right down to the top of the knee. It was kind of loose but I think that was the way it was supposed to be. And Pam agreed. She loved it.

"I love it! It makes you look almost like us but it makes your eyes pop! This is the one. Now all we need is to get you some shoes and we are done." she said and I was grateful.

We found some green stilettos easily and then we were heading out of the store when I realized I probably don't have jewelry to go with this outfit.

"Don't worry. Eric bought you some jewelry that would go perfect with the dress." Pam says.

"Why did Eric buy me jewelry?" I asked.

"He feels bad for calling you his human. I don't know what you did to him but he has fallen hard." she said and laughed.

"Wait…what?" I squeaked.

"He has fallen for you. I don't know if its love but he has been in a foul mood since you haven't talked to him. All he does is talk about you, and whenever someone mentions your name he perks up. It really is sad." she said.

OH MY GOD…Eric had feelings for me! I'm not the only one! I mean I know that he says he likes me but I'm just so scared that he will leave me in the end.

When Pam dropped me off I went straight to my room and I was about to go to bed when I received a text message.

_**Kitten?**_

_What Eric?_

_**Are you coming tomorrow? **_

_Yes Eric, but if anything happens to me it is over, got it?_

_**Got it, so did you have fun shopping with Pam?**_

_Yes but I don't think the humans will let us back in there again We spent over three hours in there!_

_**Sorry kitten, did you find anything?**_

_Yes…Pam said it is the one._

_**Good.**_

_Fine, goodnight_

Thirty minutes went by then my phone went off again.

_**Kitten??**_

_Damn it Eric what? I was almost asleep!_

_**I'm sorry**_

_For what?_

_**For keeping you up and for the other night…it's hard for me to change my ways but I am trying to do so. Just bare with me. I don't like it when I can't talk to you.**_

_Okay…who are you and what have you done with the real Eric Northman?_

_**Haha, very funny kitten.**_

_No, I'm serious! Where is all this coming from? One day you are all big and bad and the next you are all lovey dovey! Are you bipolar or something?_

_**I am trying to show you the real me. I am starting to care for you.**_

_Oh so you aren't using me for my power._

_**Damn it Pandora, you know I am not.**_

_Okay. I'm sorry. I just have some trust issues._

_**We will just have to work on them, now wont we? Good night Pandora, sweet dreams and they better be about me fucking you senseless.**_

_ERIC!!_

_**Good night kitten.**_

Well it looks like it's going to be a long night.

_I was walking down a hall with all these pictures of Jesus around me. I kept hearing a moaning noise and kept walking towards it. I realized that it was coming from behind the set of doors in front of me. I went to open the doors when the door handles burned me. I look down to see that they were made of silver. What? Silver can't burn me. I grabbed them again and when they didn't burn me I pulled them open and when I did I saw the most horrific sight. My dad was strapped to a cross that was standing in front of a glass window. NO!! I looked out the window to see the sun was about to rise. I ran towards my dad but was grabbed from behind and thrown down to the ground on my stomach. "I want you to watch this, watch your precious father burn." the man that grabbed me said and laughed. I was screaming and tears were running down my face. My daddy was struggling with his restraints until I realized that they were made of silver. I screamed, "DADDY, NO!!!" He kept struggling until he noticed the sun was about to rise. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you" and then he screamed and burst into flames. _

"NOOOO!!!!!" I screamed and woke up. I was back in my bed. It was just a dream thank god!!

I went downstairs to get some food. I was about to dig in when the door bell rang. I opened the door to see a man with a suit on.

"Are you Miss Pandora Halliwell?" the man asked.

"My name is Will. I am a local jewelry owner. Mr. Northman has sent me to you so that you may pick out some jewelry." he said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, come in please." I said and led him to the living room.

While all this was going on, Sookie had made her way downstairs and was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Sook, this is Will. He is from a jewelry store and he is here so I can pick out some pieces, courtesy of Eric." I said.

"Holy Shit! He is going all out." Sookie said.

Will pulled out all the jewelry that he brought.

"Mr. Northman said that you have an important event this evening. He has given me this letter for you." He said and handed me the letter.

I opened it and was shocked to see what he said.

_Kitten-_

_I did not know if you had any jewelry or not so I sent Will. Get whatever you want, you have no limit. Do not ask how much it cost because he will not tell you. You are not just going to put on a show. This man is important and I want you to feel like the goddess you are. Please pick out what you want and not just for tonight, I plan on spoiling you rotten kitten! Get used to it._

_Eric_

Damn that man!

I picked out an emerald chocker and an emerald and gold ring. I also picked out a platinum necklace with a single huge ruby dangling in the middle and a sapphire tennis bracelet. I had my eye on the diamond ring but decided against it. I want him to give me one that he wants to see on me, not one that I pick out.

After all the excitement, I went to get dressed. I decided to curl my hair. I did my makeup like always and put on the ring and emerald choker.

I went to Sookie's room to see her in her dark blue dress with her hair curled as well. She turned around and stared at me.

"You look so pretty Dora! You are going to make Eric fall to his knees!" Sookie said and giggled.

"Yeah right" I said.

We left the house and headed to the club.

"Hey Dora, I hope you won't be mad at me but the other night when I accidently grabbed your phone…" she said but paused.

"Yeah Sook, what about it?" I said.

"Well someone called." she said really quickly.

I turned to her, "Who was it Sookie?" I asked. Please god don't let it be him.

"Godric, your friend from Dallas." she said.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm dead! FUCK!

"Sookie, why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Who is he?" she asked.

"He is a friend and you are never, ever to tell anyone that you or I know him. Got it?" I asked.

"Why? He seems like a very nice guy. We stayed on the phone for hours until we had to go to sleep." she said.

What the Fuck?!

We had just entered Shreveport when I pulled the car over.

"Listen to me, Sookie. Godric is a great man. I have known him my entire life, but there is one thing you don't know about him. He is a vampire! A very powerful vampire! He is the sheriff of area nine and has the same seat of power as Eric. I haven't told Eric yet because Godric told me not to tell anyone. It isn't safe. You cannot tell anyone Sookie, promise me." I said angry that she wouldn't tell me.

"I promise but why would it be dangerous?" Sookie asks.

"Humans knowing about our connection would feel that I could be used against Godric and I can't let that happen." I said.

"Okay, but can I still talk to him?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah but let me talk to him first. Let's just get this over with." I said.

We got back on the road and about 10 minutes later we arrived at Fangtasia. I parked in my usual spot, right by Eric's red corvette. We got out and walked around to the front. We reached Pam and she was grinning ear to ear.

"Sookie you look great but Pandora, you look beautiful. You will drop him to his knees." she said.

"I told you" Sookie said.

We were about to walk in when I turned around.

"Pam who is Eric's guest?" I asked.

"Godric, the Sheriff of Area 9." she said.

Sookie and I turned to look at each other and we both had worried looks on our faces.

Fuck!

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Im at 21…my goal is 25!! You can do it!!!**


	10. Unexpected Surprise

**Holy Shit you guys, 35 reviews!!! Thank yall for all the love!! -Jessica**

I own nothing…

Breathe Pandora breath. In and out, in and out, in and out….Oh my god my father is in there. Oh shit and I'm in a vampire bar and dating the owner/ sheriff. I'm dead. I looked over to see her staring at me.

"What do we do?" she whispered

"Just act like you don't even know him. You go first and after Eric introduces you to him I will show up. Once he sees me he will know what is going on." I said to her.

I pushed Sookie and watched her walk towards the stage.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

Pandora pushed me towards the stage. I haven't got a look at him yet, I'm nervous. What if he is ugly or mean? I mean he sounded really nice on the phone. Oh just get it over. I slide through the crowd and stood right in front of Eric.

"Sookie, it's good to see you again. I would like for you to meet the sheriff of area 9, this is Godric. Godric this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse. " he said and moved his arm to the right.

I looked up and when I saw him I about fainted. He is perfect. He is about five foot eight wearing all white, he looked like an angel. He was staring at me and he was smiling. I gave him a shy smile back.

"It is an honor to meet you sheriff" I said and I gave a little curtsy.

He stood up from his seat and walked down the stage to stand right in front of me.

"No the honor is mine Miss Stackhouse." he said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

The perfect gentleman, chivalry isn't dead.

"May I ask what a young lady such as yourself is doing in a vampire bar all alone?" he asked and I knew he meant where is Pandora. But before I could answer I heard a soft gasp come from Eric. I turned around to see Pandora standing there.

**GODRIC'S POV**

I was getting bored. I know that Eric likes to play his little role and have his fun but I am here for a reason other than this child but my daughter and just maybe I can meet the beautiful Sookie that I have dreamed about during my sleep. I had arrived right after sunset and was hoping that I would just have to spend a little while, make an appearance as Eric would say, but I have been her for over three hours. Finally something had caught Eric's attention. I looked up to see a young girl standing in front of him. He got up and addressed her.

"Sookie it is good to see you again. I would like for you to meet the sheriff of area nine, this is Godric." He said and turned to me "Godric, this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse." he said

I looked down at the girl and she reminded me of the sun that I haven't seen in over 2,000 years. With her blonde hair, tan skin, and warm smile.

"It is an honor to meet you sheriff." she said and curtsied and I smiled.

I got up and walked down the steps of the stage to stand in front of her.

"No the honor is mine Miss Stackhouse." I said and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Well if Sookie is here than I bet my daughter is not far behind. Why would Pandora come to a vampire bar? She of all people should know that it is dangerous. When I see her she will get a piece of my mind.

"May I ask what a young lady as yourself is doing in a vampire bar all alone?" I asked praying that my little princess was not here with her.

She was about to answer me when I heard Eric gasp. I turned to look at him and noticed that he was staring in front of him. I turned to look to see what he was looking at and when I did I saw my princess.

**ERIC'S POV**

I was glad that my maker is here, I haven't seen him in over 200 years. I looked over at him and to see him looking over at the mass of people, he looks bored. Where the hell is she? Then sun had gone down a few hours ago! There was nothing going on tonight so far except a few women and men had come to offer themselves to Godric and me. It finally got to the point where I was going to call Pam over to me and get her to fetch them when I saw a Sookie slide through the crowd and stand right in front of the stage, or throne according to Pandora.

I stood up and looked at Sookie, "Sookie it is good to see you again. I would like you to meet the sheriff of area 9, Godric. Godric this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse." I said and looked over to Godric.

"It is an honor to meet you sheriff." She said and curtsied. Oh how sweet. My kitten must have taught her the right etiquette.

Godric got up from his seat, walked down to her and said, "No the honor is all mine." Well, well, well it looks like my master is interested in Sookie, this could be good for me, it can help me win over Pandora's heart, and I need to hear those three little words from her. I was sitting there not really paying attention when I heard Godric ask Sookie why she was in a vampire bar by herself. I was wondering the same thing until I saw the crowd part.

I gasped. There she was in all her glory. She was wearing a green dress that went down to the top of her knees, she was playing it safe. She was wearing her hair down and in curls. I also so saw a green emerald choker, she looked like a wood nymph. I then noticed that Sookie and Godric had turned around and were looking at her as well. Sookie looked nervous and Godric looked confused. I ran full speed at her, grabbed her, and twirled her around. I put her down and ran my hands through her hair, while she was laughing.

"You look amazing, kitten. If we didn't have company I would take you to the back and show you how much I really like that dress." I said smiling down at her and then I bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

**PANDORA'S POV**

It's now or never Halliwell, get your shit together and walk out there. It's not like he is going to kill me or something, no all he would do is pick me up over his shoulders, fly back to Dallas and ground me for the rest of eternity. Shit! I came out from the corner that I was in and started walking toward the stage. I was nervous, no that is an understatement, I am scared shitless. What if daddy kills him, what if Eric kills him, what if they both of them hate me and decide to kill me? Fuck! As I was walking through the crowd everyone stopped, looked at me, and then made a large gap for me to walk through. I looked up to see Eric staring at me and then he gasped. I stopped hoping that I picked the right outfit for the night. He stood up and ran at me. He then picked me up and twirled me around, he then set me down and I couldn't stop giggling.

He ran his hands through my hair and said "You look amazing, kitten. If we didn't have company I would take you to the back and show you how much I really like that dress." Pandora, stop! You can't think like that your father is in the same room. I looked up to see Sookie looking at me with a worried look and then I looked over to see my father and he was holding Sookie's hand?? What the fuck?? Eric grabbed my hand and led me over to where Sookie and daddy were. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his hands around my waist, what was he doing?

"Godric I would like for you to meet my girlfriend, Pandora Halliwell. Kitten, this is Godric. He is the sheriff of area 9 in Dallas." He said.

At first I just stared at him not knowing what to do and then he held his hand out for me. "It is an honor to meet you Pandora" he said. I reached for his hand and I gave him a little curtsy.

"It is an honor to meet you sheriff." I said and I felt Eric tighten his arms around me.

All four of us then went on stage and sat in our "thrones". I give Eric shit about them when I can. Sookie was sitting on the far end with daddy right beside her, and then I was in the middle of him and Eric. I think that he did that on purpose. He and Eric were talking about politics which I was trying to pay attention but I was just too nervous. Sookie was nervous as well but she couldn't hide it as well as I can.

A few hours had passed of nothing but Eric staring at me and touching my hand and Sookie and Godric talking about them. When I thought that I couldn't take it anymore Godric stood up and turned to Eric, "Eric, may I borrow Pandora for a little while. I must speak with her." He said.

Eric looked at him and then looked at me. He was skeptical at first but then he nodded. Godric held his hand out to me and I took it and went outside. We walked out to the edge of the woods to make sure that no one could hear us. When we got there he turned around and looked at me.

"Princess, why are you here?" he asked trying to keep his anger in.

"I'm here to do my paper" I said, making it short and sweet.

"No, you are here hanging out in a vampire bar." He said

"No, im here to do research for my paper" I said and he could barely keep the anger in now.

"What kind of paper would lead a young girl into a vampire bar and on the arm of a sheriff?" he asked.

"A paper about vampires" I said and that was when he finally let it out.

"You cannot write a paper about vampires, you will be killed. I will not be able to protect you." He said.

"Fine I don't need your protection, Eric will protect me." I said and his fangs came out.

"What is going on between you and Eric, Pandora?" he asked.

I sat there for a minute and contemplated on whether or not to tell him the truth, but then I realized that I could use our bond to show him how I really feel. I tapped in to our bond and let the emotional tidal wave hit him. He just stood there and then he started to growl and then he whimpered and sat on the bench.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I said. I have never seen him act like this.

"You love him" he said

" I don't know, sometimes I think I do but then other times I think that he is just using me for my power." I said

He looked up at me, "You told him about your power?" he said

"Yes, but just my power not about my sisters and not about us." I said

He sighed, "Princess I'm sorry, it's just you have never had a "boyfriend" and here I find that it is Eric and that you are in love with him. It's just hard, it feels like I am losing you." he said.

I looked at him threw my tear filled eyes, "You feel like you're losing me? How do you think I feel! I find out that you and Sookie had talked on the phone all night, she tells me that she likes you and wants to keep talking to you, and on top of that you two can't keep your eyes off each other! It's like I don't fucking exist in there!" I screamed.

He grabbed me and started running his hand threw my hair, at that point I was bawling. "Baby, I would never forget you, and if you don't want me to be around Sookie then I won't, you just have to say the word." he said.

I thought about that for a moment then sighed, "No I don't want you to do that. I love Sookie and I think she likes you too. Just don't forget about me." I said trying to stop the tears that were falling.

"That's not possible; you are number one in my heart. Plus you have Eric now too." he said.

"Daddy, what do you think of Eric?" I asked hoping he would say that he liked him.

"Princess, I have known Eric for a very long time. He is a good man and he will protect you, because we both know that you need it." He said laughing.

"Not funny, daddy" I said and started to fake cry.

"I'm sorry princess" he said still laughing.

We walked back in to the bar and walked back to our seats. Nothing was said but Eric was looking at me funny. It was about two in the morning when I got a brilliant idea. I got up and looked at Eric, "I will be right back I have to talk to Pam for a minute." I said and then looked for Pam. She appeared right in front of me.

"Let's go into his office, I have a request for you." I said. We looked back to Eric and he nodded his head.

We got back in to the office and I set in his chair.

"Getting a little cocky are we?" Pam said.

"You know it! Now I need your help." I said and put my finger tips together. Trying to give my best Eric imitation.

She laughed, "That's good. What do you need my help with?" She said

"Godric means a lot to Eric doesn't he." I said and she nodded yes. "Okay how fast can you sunproof a house?" I asked

"You're kidding right?" she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, how long and you can have as many vampires that Eric can get together." I said.

She huffed, "With ten vampires, an hour." she said.

"Well then get to it; you will be working on Sookie's house. I think that it would be nice for Godric and Sookie to have some time to themselves and the sun would prevent that." I said.

"Perfect, why didn't I think of that, but I have just one question. Where are you going to stay?" she asked.

"I'm planning on addressing that now, can you please send Eric into my office." I said and giggled. She let out a loud laugh and went to find Eric. Not ten seconds later he was walking in the office in all his glory. He shut the door and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

He looked at me and smirked, "You summoned me?" he said

I started laughing, "Yeah I did, and I have a proposition for you." I said and brought my finger tips together but couldn't keep a straight face.

He got up and in a second he was under me in the chair and I was sitting in his lap. "And what would that be." he said

"Well I already have my plan in motion but I have a favor to ask of you." I said

"Okay first tell me of this plan." He said

"Well I sent Pam and nine other vampires of your area over to Sookie's house. You and I both can see that Godric and Sookie like each other so your men are sunproofing the house so this way they can have some time together." I said hoping that he would approve.

He looked at me and started laughing, "Well it looks like you are already starting to run things around here." he said and started laughing even harder.

"Fine then if you don't want to help me…" I said and started to get up but he pulled me back down.

"I love the idea kitten and I think they will too." he said "But what is it that you need from me?"

"I need a place to stay." I said.

He hesitated for a minute and I figured that he would say no so I decided to speak up, "Eric, I'll stay at a hotel." I said and got up and headed for the door. I was about to open it when wrapped his arm around my stomach and stopped me.

"Did I say no?" he said and I shook my head.

"That's what I thought, Pandora you have to understand I am in a position of power and if anyone was to find out where I sleep during the day I won't survive long." he said

I turned my head to look in his eyes, "Eric, I would never tell anyone" I said

"I know but once I let you in I don't think I can ever let you go. There are many things that no one knows about me except for my maker. There are things that I have done that would make you run and I don't want that. I've fallen for you Pandora and I don't ever want to let go." He said

I could barely see through the tears but I held them at bay. "Eric there are things about me that would scare anyone away even a tough, Viking, vampire like you. You can't scare me that easily and I understand that you need to keep things private. You can trust me Eric; I have fallen for you too." I said and leaned my head back so I can look in to his eyes.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever then my phone went off.

"Fuck" I sighed and grabbed my phone. "What do you want Pam?" I asked

"The house is done and you owe me for this." she said and then Eric grabbed the phone from me.

"Yes she does, so you can take her shopping with my card. We are all going out to dinner tomorrow." He said

He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"Now how are we going to explain it to them" he said and started to nibble along my neck.

"Umm…I think that…umm…Eric stop I can't think." I said but he didn't stop. He slid his hand from my waist up to my breast and gave them a squeeze and I let out a loud moan. "Eric…" I sighed and he let out a low growl. God I love it when he growls, I want to attack him every time he does it. I decided I wanted to test him so I swung my hips from side to side which so happened to be right against his groin.

"Kattunge" he growled and grabbed my neck and turned my head and then kissed me violently. I moaned into the kiss and when he was about to thrust his tongue into my mouth the door was thrown open. We both turned to see Sookie trying to hide her smile but Godric had his fangs bared.

"I thought I heard moaning and growling so I thought that someone was hurt." He said.

Sookie couldn't contain her giggles and my face turned red and I buried it into Eric's chest.

"Everything is alright, we were just talking." Eric said but he couldn't hide his satisfied smirk.

"What would lead to moaning and growling?" Godric asked.

Oh My God! I'm so embarrassed! I went to Eric's desk and grabbed a piece of paper, an envelope, my keys, and phone.

"Umm… I'll be right back. I need to get something out of my car." I said and whacked Eric in the arm as I was walking by.

I got in my car and started to write the letter when the other door opened. I looked to see Eric sitting in my passenger seat.

"Sookie told Godric what the moaning and growl was about." He said

"Well fuck me." I said and didn't realize I said it out loud

"Gladly" Eric said and my face started to burn.

"Eric, shut up. I have to write this letter." I said and started to write.

_Sookie and Godric-_

_We all know that you both like each other and we both approve. We have a little gift for you. We will both be at Eric's for the day so you two can have some alone time together. Have fun and remember that we are having dinner tomorrow night so be ready by 9:00. Have a fun time! Oh and Eric said don't do anything that he wouldn't do, which doesn't leave much!_

_Pandora and Eric_

I sealed the letter and placed in on the dash board. I then wrote another note but wouldn't let Eric read it.

"Why not." He said and started to pout.

"Because it some instructions for Godric. Its things for him to consider, things that Bill never did. By the way, did you send Bill off for some business trip?" I asked.

"No, I'll look into it." he said

"Good, but I would like to see Godric kick Bill's ass." I said

"I thought you liked Bill?" he said

"I did at first but then he was acting kind of funny, then he went off for business for a couple of weeks that you didn't know of." I said

"It will be fine." He said and gave me a peck on the lips.

We got out of the car and went back in to the office. We stayed in there for about thirty minutes and then I activated the plan. I yawned big and loud and everyone looked at me.

"Sorry guys, I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a nightmare." I said and yawned again. I looked at Eric and then he got my intentions.

"Yes well let's get the humans home so they can rest." He said and looked at me. Oh he is in for it.

We all got up and then Eric decided to speak again, "Godric, could you drive Sookie home in Pandora's car? I have some things that I have to discuss with Pandora." He said.

"What about you Dora?" Sookie asked.

"I'll be fine, Eric can bring me back." I said.

Godric looked at both of us but let it drop, "It would be my pleasure." He said and looked at Sookie.

"Wonderful, now run along and make sure the human gets her rest." Eric said and I stepped on his foot.

"Ouch, damn it kitten." He said but I gave him a look that shut him the hell up.

They both looked at us funny but we both smiled at them and we followed them out the car. As soon as they got in the car Eric grabbed me from behind and whispered, "Hold on tight" he said and took off into the night sky, with me screaming at the top of my lungs.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! -JESSICA**

Kattunge- kitten


	11. Two Souls Connect

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THIS IS A WARNING THERE WILL BE LEMONS STARTING NOW AND IN THE FUTURE. I DON'T KNOW HOW OFTEN BUT THERE WILL BE SOME! – Jessica**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

I own nothing…

**GODRIC'S POV**

The night had gone very unexpectedly. I find out that Sookie knows Eric, my daughter and Eric are together and she is afraid that I will forget about her if Sookie and I begin a relationship. I never saw this coming. My daughter had walked back into the office with Eric's child a while ago and I could feel that she is up to something. A few minutes later Pam and nine other vampires left and she told Eric that he was being summoned. She needs to watch what she says around other vampires because all of them are not as lenient as I am. I turned my attention back to Sookie, she is amazing. She is smart, very caring, polite, and always surprising. We had been talking about non important things all night; I wish I can spend more time with her. We were sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, with her hand in mine and I was staring in to her eyes when I heard a moan come from the back. It was my daughters; she probably just fell or ran into something so I just ignored it. A few seconds later I heard a growl and then another this time it was louder. I let go of Sookie's hand and headed to Eric's office with Sookie right behind me.

"Godric, what's wrong?" she asked

"I heard moaning and growling coming from Eric's office. I need to make sure they are okay." I said.

We got to the door but instead of knocking I threw the door open and had my fangs out, ready to kill Eric, but what I saw shocked me. Eric had Pandora in his arms with her back to him. Her hair was disheveled and she was looking at me like I just caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I thought I heard moaning and growling so I thought that someone was hurt." I said. I heard Sookie start giggling behind me and Pandora turned bright red and buried her head in Eric's chest. I must be missing something.

"Everything is alright, we were just talking." Eric said smirking.

Pandora got out of his arms, went to get something's from Eric's desk and said that she had to get something out of her car. As she was walking out she hit Eric in the arm, im definitely missing something.

"I'm going to go see if she needs any help." Eric said and walked out the door.

Sookie and I sat down and she turned to me, "Umm Godric…I just wanted to tell you that the moaning and growling were from Pandora and Eric, they were I guess you could say making out." She said

I looked at her confused and she realized that I didn't know what she meant. "They were probably kissing and he was touching her somewhere that made her moan." She said.

Oh god. I didn't want that image in my head of my princess and Eric doing those things.

A few minutes later they came back in and I still couldn't get those images out of my mind. We sat there for about thirty minutes and then Pandora let out a load yawn.

"Sorry guys, I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a nightmare." She said. What kind of nightmares could she be happening?

"Yes well let's get the humans home so they can rest." Eric said and Pandora gave him a pissed off look. She hates it when people call her human.

We all started to get up to leave when Eric said, "Godric, could you drive Sookie home in Pandora's car? I have some things that I have to discuss with Pandora."

They are both up to something, I'm getting the same feeling from both of them, mischievousness.

"What about you Dora?" Sookie asked.

"I'll be fine, Eric can bring me back." She said

I gave both of them a look but let it drop, "It would be my pleasure" I said smiling at Sookie.

"Wonderful, now run along and make sure the human gets her rest." Eric said and Pandora stomped on his foot.

"Ouch, damn it kitten." He said but shut up when she gave him a look that would have scared even me.

Sookie and I were looking at them but they just smiled at us. We all walked out to the car and got in the car. As soon as we got in I heard Eric say, "Hold on tight" and they flew off in the night sky with my princess screaming as loud as she could.

I started the car but stopped when Sookie saw the note. She grabbed it and turned to me, "It's addressed to both of us, do you want to open it?" she said.

"No thank you, you may if you wish." I said but was curious of what it contained. She opened it up and leaned towards me so I could read it as well.

_Sookie and Godric-_

_We all know that you both like each other and we both approve. We have a little gift for you. We will both be at Eric's for the day so you two can have some alone time together. Have fun and remember that we are having dinner tomorrow night, so be ready by 9:00. Have a fun time! Oh and Eric said don't do anything that he wouldn't do, which doesn't leave much!_

_Pandora and Eric_

"I'm going to kill them!" she said and looked away embarrassed. She thought that she was going to kill them, but when I get my hands on the two of them, they are going to wish they had never been born.

Sookie was digging through her purse when I noticed an envelope with my name on it. I pulled it out of the side console. I was opening it when Sookie tried to grab it from me. I move it out of the way in time.

"Sorry sweetheart but this is addressed to me." I said and laughed when I saw her pout. Just another thing that was beautiful about her.

I opened the letter to see my princess's handwriting,

_Godric-_

_You better be the only one reading this! Anyways, here are something's you can do for Sookie that I know that she would like! One, be your sweet and charming self!! Two, you should take her flying! Oh and three, you should make her breakfast. I know that she would love this!! Finally if you do decide to have sex I really, really do not want to know and don't do it in my room! Good Luck and if you break her heart just remember that I know where you sleep!_

_Love, Princess_

Those are some good ideas. I put the envelope in my pocket so Sookie couldn't get it.

"So what did the letter say?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said and she pouted again. I just want to nibble on that bottom lip.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes then she pulled my hand into her lap and slid her fingers through mine. She is so warm; I wish I could cuddle with her.

"Sookie, why is it that you do not have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She was silent for a very long time so I turned my head to look at her and she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Godric, I should have told you! I have a boyfriend; his name is Bill Compton. We have been dating for a few months and then he started acting weird and had to leave for a few weeks for some business. I didn't know that I would meet you and that we would actually have something so I didn't say anything. I haven't been able to talk to him to tell him that I was talking to you." She said

I sighed, "Sookie why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"Because I was afraid that if I told you then you would leave and never talk to me again." she said trying to hold back more tears.

What do I do? Stay with her or tell her I want to remain just friends with her.

"Sookie what do you want? We will always be friends no matter what you choose. But I will tell you now, I will not share you. I can't" I said and it was the truth. I may be caring and kind but there are some thing's we just can't change and possessiveness is one of them.

She looked at me, "Godric, I am sure you are the one that I want and I will never want anyone else. I thought I loved Bill but just from your phone call and this visit I know that I love you, but there is one thing that you should know. I have had Bill's blood and he has had mine" She said

By the end of her little speech I had already pulled up at her house. I gave her a crooked grin and leaned forward so that I was inches from her face.

"It doesn't matter that you have had his blood. I am over 2,000 years old, my blood is stronger. Oh and Sookie I love you too." I said and softly ran my fingers against her lips.

She gave me this heated look, "You are evil." She said smiling and got out of the car.

I was out of the car and right in front of her in a second. I grabbed her and slammed my lips on to hers. Her lips taste like honeysuckles, I couldn't get enough. Her knees gave way but I grabbed her under her knees and picked her up bridal style. She broke from the kiss and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Do you trust me?" I said

"Yes" she whispered and I took off into the night sky.

She buried her head into the crook of my neck and I laughed. I remembered when I did this with Pandora for the first time, she did the same thing.

"Sookie, open your eyes." I whispered in her ear.

"No I'm scared of heights!" she screamed.

"I won't let you go, I promise" I said

She raised her head and looked around. Her eyes were wide trying to take in all the sights. She then looked back at me and she was smiling and laughing.

"Oh my god! You can fly?" she screamed.

"Yes I can, is there any place you would like to fly over?" I asked

"Can we fly over Merlotte's and the cemetery?" I asked

"Anything for you." I said and that was the truth.

We flew over Merlotte's and the cemetery with Sookie laughing the whole time. We landed on her front porch.

"Did you enjoy that little one?" I asked

"I did, thank you Godric" She said with a shy smile.

She walked up to the door and opened it. She walked in and stopped.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked

"Yes I would." I said

"Well then come on in." she said smiling at me.

We walked in to the house and I immediately could tell that this was definitely Sookie's house. I had also noticed that the house had been sunproofed. Pandora and Eric. I should have known.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked after setting her stuff on her kitchen table.

"No I am fine." I said

We sat done in the living room, me in a chair and she lounged on the couch. She kept looking me up and down. She opened he mouth but closed it again.

"Sookie is there something that you would like to ask me?" I asked

She hesitated for a minute then, "Why don't you have a mate?" she asked

"Because I had not found anyone that I wanted to be with for the rest of eternity, but that has changed now." I said and gave her a knowing smile.

"Me?" she asked

"Yes Sookie you, I want to be with you. But the question is do you want to be with me?" I asked

"Yes Godric I want to be with you." She said and got up.

She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs; I wonder what she is thinking. When we reached the top she led me into a room that must be hers. Now I got it.

"Sookie we do not have to do this. There will be plenty of time for that later." I said

"I know but I want it now." She whispered in my ear.

I picked her up and tossed her on to the bed. I crawled on top of her and looked down into her eyes.

"Sookie are you sure?" I asked. She had one chance to say no.

"I'm positive, make love to me Godric." She said

I kissed her passionately as I ran my hand through her blonde hair. She slid her hand down my front and underneath my shirt and started drawing circles along my cold skin. I softly ran my finger up the inside of her leg to rest right before her entrance. I lowered my head to take in her scent and I about came unraveled. She was already wet for me and she smelled so good.

"I want to take my time Sookie but I am afraid that I can't hold out for long." I said breathing heavy. Her blood smelled wonderful but the scent of her arousal was driving me insane.

"Then don't wait. I'm more than ready." She said with a seductive smile that snapped the last of my control.

I carefully unzipped the back of her dress and slid it down her body. I couldn't hold back a smile when I saw that she had on a pair of matching midnight blue panties. I hooked my fingers into the side off her panties, slid them down, and dropped them on the floor. I licked the evidence of her desire from the inside of her thighs.

"Godric…more" she moaned and who am I to deny her.

I slid my tongue a little higher so I was an inch above her core.

"Godric stop teasing me!" she pleaded

I slid my tongue along her slit and her back arched, as she bucked her hips towards me, and let out a loud gasp. I ran my tongue back along her slit and she bucked her hips again. I dipped my tongue inside her as I growled low and deep.

"GODRIC!!" she screamed.

I swirled my tongue inside her and nipped her clit several times then I felt her legs tighten on my shoulders.

"GODRC, OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she hit her climax.

I licked her cleaned and slithered up to her face.

She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. She then slid my pants down with her feet. I nibbled along her collarbone and she started wiggling underneath me.

"Aren't we impatient" I said as I looked up into her eyes.

"It's not nice…to…tease" she said taking in deep breaths.

"No, it's not." I said and slid inside her.

She is so tight and warm. I rocked back and forth at a slow pace but I couldn't control my growing need.

"Faster" she moaned.

I sped up a little but I was afraid that I would hurt her.

"Faster Godric" she moaned again.

God if she keeps doing that I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions.

"Godric, please!" she screamed and the last of my control snapped.

I started thrusting into her at an inhuman pace but it didn't seem to hurt her at all. I kept thrusting and I couldn't hold the moans that were coming from me, she felt so good. I could feel her getting close so I pulled her up into my lap and sped up.

"Godric…Godric please…drink…from…me" she said as I was getting close to my own orgasm.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked but I wanted to take her up on her offer.

"YES!" she screamed as she climaxed as I sank my fangs into her beautiful neck.

I kept thrusting into her when I released her neck and bit into my wrist. I brought it to her lips and she sucked as hard as she could.

"Fuck" I gasped when I came inside her.

She let go of my wrist and slumped against me and then there was a bright light that came from her body. She leaned back and looked down at her body. There was a tattoo on her left wrist, and it looked like a fairy.

No…it couldn't be, could it? The last time I saw that tattoo it was on a young girl about 30 years ago and she turned out to be a fairy. A sky fairy to be more accurate. I will think about it later, right now we both need rest. I laid her down underneath the covers and she cuddled into the side of me.

"Goodnight Godric." She said and yawned.

"Goodnight Sookie." I said and we both feel into the peaceful sleep.

I woke up a few hours later with some very weird feeling coursing through me. I turned to see Sookie sound asleep so it wasn't her. I concentrated more on my bonds with Eric and Pandora and realized they were both doing the same thing. God sometimes I wish I didn't have the bond I have with her, especially now when all I want to do is torture and kill Eric. I got dressed and found the note that my daughter had left for me. I opened it and it said to make her breakfast that she would love it! I know I can do this; I've had plenty of practice with my princess. I went into the kitchen to see what I can make her for breakfast.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

"Mmmmm..." I moaned and rolled over and landed on nothing. Where did he go? I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and tank top out of my drawer, threw them on, and walked down the stairs when I nose was assaulted by the smell of bacon?? My stomach grumbled and I heard a soft chuckle come from the kitchen.

"Godric, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked in to the kitchen but I stopped when I saw what he was doing.

"You cooked me breakfast?" I asked in awe. "What?! How can you be up during the day? And where is all the light?"

He laughed, "Yes, I cooked you breakfast, I am older than most so I can stay up longer, and Eric and Pandora decided that it would be nice to sunproof your house so I wouldn't burn." He said and placed a plate full of food on the table.

I sat down at the table and dug in. It was fantastic.

"Godric, how do you know how to cook? I'm not complaining it's just that the vampires I have met want nothing to do with anything human and you can cook." I said

He turned around and sat at the table in front of me.

"Sookie there is something that I would like to tell you but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone, can you do that please?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, curious now of what he wants to tell me.

"I have two children Sookie and you know both of them, Eric is one of them." He said

"Eric is your child? That's great! Now I feel better about Dora dating him." I said.

"Sookie, Pandora is my other child." He said looking in my eyes.

"WHAT!!!" I screamed.

"Yes, now you see my problem." He said

"Wait…what do you mean child? Like you knew her when she was a child and she looks at you like a father figure? Or like she is your biological daughter because that would be impossible! Pandora told me that her father was never around because he was away for business a lot." I said

"Pandora is my biological daughter. Her mother was a witch and somehow I got her pregnant. It wasn't safe for her to be with me in Dallas so I gave her to her grandmother. When the vampires came out she was finally able to be with me. You see why it would be dangerous for people to find out about her?" he said.

"Yeah, I can see that. But Godric what about Eric and Dora? Are you going to stop this?" I said

"I don't know Sookie, I just don't know." He said looking at her with a guilty look on his face. "I just want her to be happy." He said

"And she is but im just afraid of how they will react when they find out." I said and he nodded his head.


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all the review!! Sorry it took longer than usual to get this out, I wanted this chapter to be special so I took more time!! I hope you enjoy!! -jessica**

I own nothing…

PANDORA'S POV

"NORTHMAN, YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed with my head buried in his chest.

He let out a hearty laugh that sent tingles down my spine. "Well don't you have a mouth on you?"

We soared above the lights of Shreveport but never said a word. I remember doing the same thing with daddy in Dallas but I didn't get the same feeling I do now. As we kept flying I noticed that the buildings were getting further and further apart and more trees were popping up.

"So you don't live in the city. That's probably a smart thing." I said and noticed that he was looking at me funny.

"And why it that?" he asked

"Well first people would automatically look for you in the city; secondly people would have to search more to find your home since it is in the country, and if you ever needed to run you would have the forest and the countryside to hide in." I said and he looked at me funny again. "What?" I said

"Why would someone like you know something like that?" he asked

"Well I am a witch and people would want to control me so it's just good sense to always be prepared." I said hoping that it didn't just give too much away.

He noticed that I was nervous. Shit!

"By the time the sun rises I will know everything about you." He said

Oh shit! Why does he have to know everything? Well two can play that game.

"Good luck with that and by the sun rises I will know everything about you." I said and he gave me that infamous smirk.

"There will not be enough time for that long story" he said and landed on the ground.

I turned and what I saw left me in complete awe. He had a whole damn compound!

"Holy Shit! This place is huge!" I said as he led me up to the house.

We went through 3 doors with security codes on each one. We finally reached the living room and you can tell that it was decorated by a man. I guess he hates Pam's decorating. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. Damn I love to see his muscles move, he is a perfect specimen. I walked over to the other couch and sat down, and the whole time he was watching me like a hawk.

"I wonder what Sookie and Godric are up to?" I asked tired of the staring contest.

"Knowing Godric he will probably be the perfect gentlemen at first then by the end of the night he will become an animal." He said. Yeah right, he doesn't know anything!

"Yeah right, like Sookie will ever let that happen and remember she is with Bill." I said. I they would get together and kick Bill the hell out of the picture.

"Oh I don't know Godric has his ways, he can be very convincing." He said. Oh don't I know

"How would you know?" I asked laughing at him.

"Enough about Godric and Sookie, we are here to talk about us! Don't even mention them unless I say so!" he said and gave me a deadly stare.

"Well yes sir! Then what do you wish to talk about oh mighty sheriff!" I said madder than hell.

He got up and grabbed me by the arm and led me down the hall. We reached the end of the hall where he opened a door and threw me inside. I landed on the bed and he shut the door behind him. He pounced on top of me and bared his fangs.

"I WANT THE TRUTH FROM YOU!" he yelled and got off the bed and started to pace. "Godric was staring at Sookie almost the entire night but he was staring at you as well." He said

"Well Eric, I am your human what the hell else was he suppose to look at?" I said giving him some attitude.

"Not funny Pandora. I know Godric very well and the way he was looking at you was not just from mere curiosity." He said.

I bent down and slipped out of my heels and threw them across the room.

"Do you have any extra shorts and tank tops?" I asked pissing him off even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED EXTRA CLOTHES FOR? TELL ME NOW!" He yelled.

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH THEN I NEED TO GET CONFORTABLE! IT'S GOING TO BE HARD ENOUGH FOR ME TO TELL YOU ALREADY!" I screamed getting right in his face.

He went through the dressers and found a black pair of shorts and a black wife beater. Does he own anything that isn't black? I grabbed the clothes from him and went into the bathroom to change. What the hell am I suppose to tell him? I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted the only person that could possibly help me in this situation.

Hey phoebe r u there?

Yeah sis, whats up

I have a boyfriend and I want to tell him the family secret

WHAT! When did you get a boyfriend?

Just recently, so what do u think

Can u trust him?

Yes but its not just my secret to keep

Go for it! But you need to bring him here to meet us! Is he cute?

Yes he is fucking gorgeous but I need to go

Okay but we are going to talk about this later…and use protection!

WTF!!

LOL!! JK!! Have fun!!

"Pandora what is taking you so long? GET OUT HERE!" he growled

I walked out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the couch with a sword in his hand. I took a deep breath and he looked up at me. He noticed that I was looking at the sword and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you for god sakes!" he said and put the sword on the other side of the couch.

I walked over to it and picked it up. I twirled it in my wrist and noticed that it wasn't very heavy. I looked at him and he looked amused.

"You think you can handle that?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I can." I said and twirled over my head and swung forward and came in contact with another sword and realized that Eric had picked up the other one.

I brought my sword down and he did the same. I took a few steps to the right and he countered me. I took a few steps to the right and he copied. I brought the sword above my head with the blade behind my back and the handle facing up. I was in my fighting stance ready for anything.

He gave me a quick smirk, "Oh do you really want to fight me because I don't think you can compete with me" he said

Little did he know that my daddy taught me how to fight with his sword and I was really good, but how good compared to a Viking vampire?

I gave him a little smile and he swung his sword and I blocked it. We fought for a few minutes when he stopped.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" he said

"My dad taught me." I said bent over and breathing really hard.

"Well he is a good teacher, you have good form. But I am done playing around. Why was Godric looking at you? He said and swung his sword at me.

"Fine but you are not going to like it." I said and I swung at his feet and he avoided it.

"Believe me there is nothing that you can say anymore that can shock me." He said

"Well I told you that I was a witch so im going to let you put the pieces together. My sisters are witches as well, all of our names start with p, and I come from a long line of witches that date back from the Salem Witch Trials." I said also effectively blocking three of his long swings.

He threw his sword to the side and set down on the bed. I went and set on the couch to wait for his answers. He set there and thought for a while and I could tell that he couldn't figure it out.

"Stop giving me riddles! Tell me." He said but I wasn't going to let him have it that easy.

"You are a very old vampire. Where you around Salem during the time of the trials?" I asked

"Yes I was. What is your point?" he asked getting a little bit pissed that I wasn't telling him.

"Okay then maybe you can remember women that were burned at the stake. Her name was Melinda Warren." I said

He looked at me with wide eyes and stood up

"You are a descendent of Melinda Warren?" he asked and I nodded but he didn't believe me. "That can't be." He said.

"If I am quoting her correctly I believe she said that she would produce the three greatest witches of all times." I said and he stood up backed up a little bit.

"You can't be" he whispered "He would have told me…"

"What are you talking about Eric?" I asked

"Godric would have told me, he never would have withheld that kind of information from me. He knew you the minute he saw you." He said

"Yes, I know Godric. He has helped us in the past and we are very grateful for that" I said lying out of my ass.

He sat back down and put his head into his hands.

"I don't understand. I do a little bit but I need more. Please tell me everything" he said.

I squatted in front of him and pulled his hands down.

"Eric, I had three sisters; Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Prue died when I was 16 and then we found out that we had another sister Paige. They are called the Charmed Ones." I said and he backed away from me and stood on the other side of the room.

"Wait…are you telling me that you are a charmed one?" he said.

"No, just my sisters are. They don't need me to complete the power of three but I can do spells like they do." I said looking at him hoping that he can see that I am trying not to scare him.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He said.

"Because it's not just my secret to share. I texted Phoebe when I was in the bathroom to ask for permission." I said

"Prove it! Prove to me that you really are the descendent of Melinda Warren!" he said and grabbed me by the arms.

"Fine, but I need some supplies. I need 5 white candles and a lighter." I said

"I don't have those things here, give me ten minutes and I will be back." He said and ran out the door.

I waited and after ten minutes passed sure enough Eric was back and with the supplies. He threw the bag at me. "Just do your magic and when you are wrong…" He said becoming silent.

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked

"JUST DO IT!!" he screamed and I turned so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

I sat the candles down in the shape of a pentagram and lit them. I walked back and told him to move back. I turned around and closed my eyes; I prayed that she would hear me.

"Here these words, here my cry, sprit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." I said and prayed she would come.

Nothing happened and Eric growled and I turned to face him.

"You lied to me witch and now you will pay." He said and just as he was about to launch himself at me I heard a soft laugh. We turned around and saw her.

"HOLY SHIT!" he cried and jumped to the corner of the room.

"Well that was not very nice of you Eric. I guess you have no manners, almost attacking my family like that." Melinda said and walked up and gave me a hug. "Why did you call me child." She said

"I was just…trying to prove…to him that…I wasn't…lying!" I said trying to calm down my crying.

"Shush now, everything is okay. Don't let him push you around like that Pandora! You are a strong witch you can handle him. And you…" she said and turned to him. "If you ever hurt this child again I swear that I will come back and kill you myself. Where is your maker? I should give him a piece of my mind." She said

He walked from out of the corner and tried to touch her but his hand went right through her.

"Melinda is that really you?" he asked

"Yes it's me and where is your maker? Where is Godric?" She said

I gasped. OH MY GOD!! Godric is his maker!! Wait that means…NO! No, No, No! This can't be happening! That mean that he was created by daddy and that means he is sort of my brother!

"He is not here." He said and they both looked at me.

Melinda was looking at me with sorrow in her eyes. She knew that I had figured it out. Eric was looking at me wide eyed and then he realized that he had fucked up. He picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Well if that was all that I was needed for I am going to go back now. You two have much to work out but I just want you both to know that you are meant to be together, no matter what." She said looking at me for the last part.

"Blessed be" she said

"Blessed be" I whispered and she disappeared.

"Eric if you want me to leave I will be happy to and if you want me out of your life all you have to do is say so." I said praying that it doesn't ask that of me.

"Did I ever say that? No I didn't. I was just thinking that I have a very powerful witch in my bed and her sisters are the Charmed Ones. Do you think that they could help me if I needed it?" he said and pushed me on to the bed and got on top of me but I was angry at this point.

"No Eric we protect the innocent and I thought you said you weren't going to use me for my power!" I said trying to get out from underneath him.

"Fine one witch is better than none I suppose." He said and I slapped him on the chest.

"What? I was just kidding!" he said but I was not amused. "Oh don't be like that kitten." He said growling in my ear.

No I can't do this! He is Godric's child! He is like family but what about what Melinda said? We were meant to be together even after all this and he doesn't even know all of it yet! Should I tell him because I think after the first confession I don't think he can handle the second one. Oh what the fuck im going to hell anyways!

"Then what do you want from me if not my powers then?" I asked

"I want you!" he growled and slammed his lips on mine. I couldn't comprehend at first what was happening bit I caught up pretty fast.

"Eric wait…" I said trying to stop him.

"Why?" he whispered

"You know why and you said that you would wait." I said but he was slowly changing my mind.

"Pandora we can take our time. I won't hurt you; I know what I am doing." He said and it was almost romantic until he said the last part.

"Oh so you know what you're doing?' I said and couldn't hold back my laugh.

"I've lived for over 1,000 years, I am an expert." He said and I think my eyes popped out of my head.

"Wow, how am I supposed to compete with 1,000 years worth of women." I said feeling worthless.

He growled and rolled us so I was on top "Believe me when I say you will be at the top." He said

I bent down and softly pecked him on the lips, "I highly doubt that but we can give it a shot." I said

He locked his hands in my hair and flipped us over so I was under him again. He nipped my bottom and top lips and nibbled along my jaw.

"You like to bite don't you?" I said but I was turned on by it.

"It's in my nature." He said now nibbling down my neck and I couldn't help but moan.

"I think you like it though." He said laughing.

He pulled me up so I was standing by the bed. He got down on his knees in front of me and put his head on my stomach. He looked up at me, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered and he ran his hands up the outside of my legs.

When he reached the top of my shorts he gripped the waist band and let them slide down my legs and hit the floor. I was wearing my favorite black lace panties that barely covered my ass and I guess he liked them because he took a deep breath and his fangs came out. He then slid his hands underneath the sides of my panties and slid them down. I tensed up and I guess that was a signal for him that I was nervous because he reached up and put his hand on me cheek.

"Du er skön, min älska" he whispered.

And with those words all my fears melted away. He stood up, grabbed the bottom of the tank top and slid it over my head. I was now completely naked and he was completely clothed. He picked me up and laid me on top of the bed and took a few steps back. He watched me as he removed he shirt and I gasped when I saw his chest. Damn he has such a nice body. He then removed he belt and I started to get a little nervous. What if I don't live up to his expectations, what if I suck at this? I watched as he removed he pants to reveal black Armani boxers. Oh shit. I was breathing so hard that I thought I was going to have a panic attack. He laid half on top of me and half on the bed.

"Pandora relax baby." He said brushing his hand through my hair. It had a very calming effect because I began to relax a little.

"I'm sorry Eric, it's just that I'm nervous." I said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

He reached down and placed the softest kiss on my forehead, "Don't worry so much, for the first time I will be gentle. I promise." He said and when I looked in to his eyes and I believe him.

"Okay, I believe you." I said

He put his entire body over me and it was an amazing feeling. He kissed me on either side of my neck and kissed a trail down to my breast. He circled my nipple with his tongue and sucked one in his mouth. I let out a low moan and he let out a low feral growl. He then turned his attention to the other one and I did the same thing, by the time he was done my panties were completely soaked. He then kissed down my stomach and stopped above my center. He lifted my legs over his shoulders, bent between my legs, and took a deep breath which was followed by a moan.

"You smell amazing, kitten." He said and gave me a small kiss on my core.

I gasped and almost passed out from the pleasure that one kiss gave me. He then parted my folds with his fingers and ran his tongue up and down.

"ERIC!" I screamed and he took that as a good thing and continued.

He was licking and growling for what seemed like forever and then I felt something building inside me.

"Eric…Eric...I think...that…" I tried to get out my feelings but had little success. The feeling kept increasing and I couldn't hold the loud screamed that I released when I hit my orgasms.

"ERIC!" I screamed and he licked up all my juice.

He traveled up my body until he came to my face, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Amazing, but I think the best is yet to come." I said almost positive that what he was about to do to me was ten times better than what he just did.

He smiled, "Then you would be correct." He said

He slide down the boxers and when I looked down I realized he was huge! That's not going to fit and if it did then it's going to hurt. I tried to crawl away from him but me held me in place.

"Pandora stop. It's going to hurt at first but it will get better. I will never hurt you. After if you do not want to do this anymore then we won't, okay?" he said

I nodded and he placed his forearms above my head so that his forehead and mine were touching.

"Are you ready?" he asked

I nodded sharply but that's not what he wanted.

"Pandora, are you ready?" he asked again.

"Yes" I answered and he slowly entered me.

He kept going until he was stopped. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry." And he pushed.

There was a sharp pain and I screamed out. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. He stayed still until the pain lessened. He pulled out and that caused a little more pain but not as bad.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt so much anymore." I said

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked

"Yes" I said and he slide back in to me.

He set a slow rhythm that felt so good but I wanted more, I needed more.

"Faster Eric" and he picked up the pace but it still wasn't enough. "More" I pleaded and he growled and set a fast pace.

Fuck it felt so good, him sliding in and out of me. I started bucking my hips up and he let out a feral growl. I soon let felt the familiar sensation inside me and I knew that he felt it to.

"Eric im…" I said but couldn't continue because I couldn't stop the moaning.

"Kitten, I know…I…" he said but was moan as well.

Before I knew I had reached my peak, "ERIC!" I screamed and he let out a growl.

He kept thrusting in me and his thrust were becoming erratic so I knew he was close He leaned up and looked me in the eye, I knew what he wanted. I hesitated not knowing if I should let him.

"Pandora…please…" he panted and I knew that I couldn't deny him.

"Just not in the neck." I said and he sunk his fangs right above my left breast.

He kept thrusting while he was drinking from me. Then I surprised myself by having another orgasm. He pulled off my neck and he thrust three more time.

"PANDORA!" he screamed and he released himself inside me.

He fell on top of me but I didn't mind the weight. He pulled back and bit his wrist.

"Drink from me. We can be bonded forever." He said and I didn't hesitate.

I grabbed his wrist and started sucking. He tasted amazing! I guess it's because he is so old but it was good none the less. After a few moments I pulled back and rested my head on his pillow. He rested his head on my forehead.

"Now was that so bad?" he asked and chuckled.

"No, It was amazing." I said and he gave me a satisfied smirk.

He rolled off of me and pulled me to him. I slipped one of my legs through his and rested my head on his chest.

"Sweet Dreams, kattunge" he said

"Rest well my krigare." I said and drifted to sleep.

Kattunge- kitten

Krigare- warrior

Du er skön, min älska- you are beautiful, my love


	13. An Awkward Dinner

**Thanks for all the love!!! Please Review!! -Jessica**

I own nothing…

**PANDORA'S POV**

_I felt a cold, hard surface below me. I woke up to find myself on a concrete floor. Why the hell am I on the concrete floor and why the fuck am I in a cell? I went to the bars and started to shake the bars. Nope they aren't loose. I stepped back and calmed down, then went back to the bars and wrapped my hands around the bars and tried to melt them with my powers. No luck, what the hell kind of place is this! I started to shake the bars frantically and yelled._

"_Is there anybody here?" I yelled. "Hello?" I yelled again. _

_I sat back down in the corner of the cell and tried to concentrate, see if anyone is out there. I sensed a few humans and then I finally found a vampire! He was in another cell somewhere._

"_Vampire, are you there?" I stated calmly but I knew it could hear me._

_Nothing happened. _

"_Behaga… hjälpa mig." I moaned. _

_A few seconds later there was loud bang and the door to the room was thrown open. I looked up to see my daddy standing there._

"_DADDY!" I cried and ran to the bars_

"_Daddy what are you doing here?" I asked but he shook his head_

"_There is no time princess. You have to leave." He said_

"_I'm not going anywhere, not without you!" I said_

"_They need at least one of us to survive." He said and then he turned towards the door and there were men with chains._

"_Let's go vampire" he said and threw the silver chains over him._

"_Daddy, NO!" I screamed pulling on the bars._

_They dragged him off and all I could do was stand there and watch. Then out of nowhere the cell door was thrown open. What the hell! I took off running up the stairs which led me out to a very familiar hallway. Wait…I'm in the same church! I took off running toward the sanctuary. When I reached the doors I threw them open and ran into an invisible wall. I fell and landed on my back, I looked up to see three people standing over my father. I started screaming and banging on the barrier but to no avail. They didn't even hear me! I kept banging and banging but stopped when the sun started to rise. _

_I then heard my daddy say, "You will never have her, she is his." He said. What did that mean?_

_The smoke started to rise from him and I noticed people started to come in to the sanctuary. I tried to touch them but my hands went right through them. I turned back around and saw the sun was about to peek over the horizon and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I returned to screaming and banging on the barrier but still nothing. _

"_Daddy…daddy please! RUN!" I screamed but they couldn't hear me. I then realized I was going to lose my father. _

_I fell to my knees with my hands on the barrier trying to do anything. Then the sun came over the horizon and my daddy burst into flames. I fell the rest of the way down and curled myself into a ball. They kicked my daddy's ashes and started to laugh. Then the one on the left said._

"_Now let's pay a little visit to Mr. Northman." He said and they all laughed_

I woke up to Eric staring down and me, shaking me awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at me.

I got up, pushed him to the side, and ran to the bathroom to throw up whatever I had left in my system. I tried to push myself up but didn't have the strength. I laid down on the bathroom floor to try and cool myself off, but I didn't get the chance. Eric opened the door and bent down beside me.

"Pandora, tell me what's wrong." He said and I couldn't hide the tears in my eyes. "Tell me" he said

"Just a nightmare…im fine" I said trying to calm down.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay well I have to run to the club for a minute but I will be back. You should go ahead and start getting ready." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't go out in the sun Eric." I said and he looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"Kitten, the sun went down thirty minutes ago. You were out for a very long time." He said

"Really? I guess I was just tired from last night's activities." I said and blushed.

He pulled me up and sat me back on the bed. "What happened last night was perfect. You were perfect." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Stop it! You need to leave and I need to get ready." I said trying to push Eric out the door. He turned us around and led us out on to the back patio.

"Fine but it is the truth. Go in and get ready. I'll be back in an hour so I can get ready and pick you up. If you need anything call me." He said and took off into the air.

I went back into the house, picked up my phone, and called my sister.

"Hey baby sister, what are you up to?" Phoebe answered.

"Hey Phoebe nothing much, I need your help. I've been having these dreams lately and they all are centering around one topic." I said

"What are they about?" she asked

" Daddy." I said

"Okay, what's going on in these dreams?" she asked.

"They're about him dying." I said getting a little emotional.

"How many of them have you had?" she asked concerned as well. Godric is like an uncle to her.

"They have been on and off. They started right before I left the manor and are becoming more frequent. I get them about every other night. What do you think?" I asked

"I don't know. I think it would be a good time for you to come home for a visit." She said

"Yeah I agree. So is there anything new happening with the family?" I asked

"Oh pretty much the same; demons, ghost, oh and Wyatt got kidnapped." She said and I was livid.

"WHAT! And you didn't think to tell me?" I said.

"We had it under control…relax. So how did your night go with your boyfriend?" she said and I couldn't help feel all those feelings I did last night.

"It was great. He was the perfect gentleman and was very concerned about what I was feeling." I said and couldn't hold in my smile.

"Well congratulations you have lost your virginity! About damn time!" she said and I laughed

"Oh thanks Phoebe. Hey have you told anyone yet?" I said hoping that she hadn't.

"No ma'am! Why don't you bring him with you" she said

"Ill have to ask but I highly doubt it. He owns a bar so that keeps him busy along with other things. But I have to go, we are going out on a date tonight so I have to get ready." I said excited to be going tonight.

"Alright sweetie, call and let me know when you are coming home." She said

"Alright bye sis." I said

"Bye." She said and I hung up.

I looked up and realized that I have been on the phone for fifteen minutes, shit! I only have forty five minutes left and I don't even know what to wear. I got in the shower and didn't even have time to enjoy it I was going so fast. I got out and dried my hair really fast. I grabbed my phone and texted Eric.

Eric what am I suppose to wear? Formal? Casual?

I started to curl my hair when I got a message.

_There is a white dress in my closet along with a pair of white heels that I would like you to wear._

_White? You want me to wear white?_

_Yes I want you to wear white_

Why do u want me to wear white?

_Because you are an angel and I want to show you off_

Marking your territory?

_Absolutely! Are you ready? I am about to leave._

I'm almost ready. I just need to get dressed and put my make up on.

_I'll be there in 20 minutes_

I went to the closet and opened it. There was a beautiful white dress, floor length, with four silver bands right below my breast. I slipped on the dress and the white heels but I realized that I had no jewelry.

I grabbed my phone and texted Eric

Where are you?

_About to leave the club, why?_

I need you to go by Sookie's

_Why?_

Because I want to wear different necklace then I did last night

_Okay, I'll be there in a few_

I flipped through my phone book and dialed my sister's number.

"Hello" she said

"Hey Piper! Is Leo or Paige around?" I asked

"Yes they are but why did you call me to talk to them?" she said

"Well I really need you but I need them to bring me something quickly." I said

"Okay what do you need?" she said

"Remember that hair piece daddy gave me, the platinum one where it attaches on both sides and the intricate design leads to the back and has rubies dropping from the back?" I said

"Yes?" she said

"Well I need it." I said praying she wouldn't need a reason but of course she does.

"Why do you need it?" she asked

"There is a party and I need it for the outfit." I said hoping that would pass.

"Okay, Paige will be there in a few." She said

"Thanks Piper! I love you!" I squealed

"Your welcome and I love you too" she said and hung up.

Not two minutes later Paige popped in the room.

"Oh thank god! I need your help I need you to help with my makeup and hair!" I said and went to sit into a chair.

"Why are you getting so dressed up for?" she asked

"Because im going out on a date and you cannot tell anyone!" I said in a bit of a hurry. "Paige he is going to be here any minute!"

She had my hair and makeup done in five minutes and I rushed her out.

"Thank you Paige but you got to go!" I said

"Okay, okay…when are you coming home?" she asked

"Soon so go!" I said and laughed

"Alright bye" she said and orbed out.

I got up and stood in front of the mirror. Paige had applied a light brown eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. She also pulled my curly blonde hair back into a half up/half down hairstyle with my hair piece in place. I gave myself a once over and then I heard a car pull up to the house. I got a little giddy and ran to the guest room's bathroom. I stood there while I listened to him walking through all the doors, walk through the living room, and walked right up to my door. He tried to open the door but I stopped him before he could open it.

"No Eric, just set the necklace down on the bed and go get dressed when you are done you can call for me and then I will come out." I said getting excited.

"Kitten, I can feel that you are excited but I want to see you." He said in a husky voice and I almost opened the door but I didn't.

"You won't get the full effect! You are wasting time Eric, go!" I said in a whiney voice.

He laughed but he walked out the door. I opened it up, saw the necklace, and put it on. I went back into the bathroom to check myself one more time. The necklace was the final touch. I was so excited to show Eric! I walked back into the room when I heard Eric call for me. I left the guest room and walked back to his room. I opened the door to see him with his back to me. I took a couple of steps in the room and stopped right behind him. I place my hand on his shoulder and he turned around. When he saw me he picked me up and twirled me around, I couldn't contain my giggle.

"You look like a Roman goddess or I could go with Helen of Troy. I'm sure Godric would love this." He said

"Yeah but do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Of course min gudinnan." He said and kissed my hand.

I took a step back to take him in. WOW, he looks gorgeous! He was wearing a grey suit with a black shirt underneath and it was unbuttoned so you could see part of his chest. I swear if we weren't going on this date I would jump him in a heartbeat. I guess he knew what I was thinking because he flashed his fangs at me and held me tighter.

"I know, but we promised and they are waiting for us." He said and that ruined my mood. He took my hand and led me out to the back yard. We walked out in the grass and he stopped us.

"It's going to take us an hour to get to where we are going. We are going to have to fly there." He said giving me a mischievous smile

"Eric…where are we going?" I asked.

He picked me up bridal style and looked in my eye "The City of Love" he said and took off into the night sky.

We were in the air for an hour and just about all I saw was water, but what do you expect when you are told you are going to Paris! This is going to be a first for me but I kind of wish that my dad wouldn't be here with me and my lover. He was finally going lower and before I knew it he had landed us on top of the Eiffel Tower! He set us down right in the middle of a dance floor covered with rose petals.

"Wow you went all out didn't you." I said looking around at all of the flowers and the candles.

"I aim to please." He said and twirled me around. He then walked us off the dance floor and over to a beautiful candle lit table. We sat done at the table and Eric sat down beside me but scooted closer so our legs were touching. He reached over and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You look stunning." He whispered just loud enough so I could hear him.

"Thank you." I whispered back and leaned in to give him a kiss but was stopped by a cough from behind us.

We turned around to see Sookie and my dad behind us. Sookie was wearing the same dress I was but in a pale yellow. She looked the picture of innocence. My dad was dressed in a pair of white linen pants and a white tunic, he looks like a little boy but if you look in his eyes you can tell he is older than he appears. Eric and I stood up from our seats while they walked over to us. Sookie came to me and enveloped me in a hug while Eric bowed his head to Godric.

"Did you know that they were bringing us to Paris?" she asked. She seemed just as excited as I was.

"I had no idea." I said

She released me and then she went and gave Eric a hug, it was the funniest thing I had ever seen! He was so uncomfortable! He gave her a pat on the back and me and Godric both let out a small laugh. Eric eyed both of us and we both laughed harder. Sookie let him go and I didn't miss the giggles she was trying hard to hold in but failing miserably. We all took our seats when the waiter came out. Eric leaned into me and whispered to me.

"Now you have to order on your own." He said

Well wasn't he fixing to be in for a surprise!

"Bienvenue à la Jules Vernes restaurant. Mon nom est Jean. Comment mai je vous sers ce soir?" He asked. I looked to see my daddy smiling at me and then I looked at Eric.

"Je voudrais une bouteille de votre Romanée Conti vin blanc s'il vous plaît." I said still staring at Eric.

His eyes grew wide and his fangs came out. Godric coughed and I turned to smile at the waiter. He bowed his head to me and walked away.

"I didn't know you spoke French Dora." Sookie said

"Yes I do but I never got to practice it until now." I said

"What did you order." She asked but Godric replied.

"She ordered one of the most famous and most expensive wines in all of France" he said smiling.

"How much does it cost?" she asked.

"Around the thousand dollar range." I said and her jaw dropped.

She turned to Eric, "I hope you took out a loan because it looks like she will be spending quite a bit of money tonight." She said

I turned to look at Eric whose face was but a few inches from mine.

"You never told me that you spoke French." He said

"You never asked and thanks for letting me order." I said and Godric laughed.

The waiter arrived with my bottle of wine and poured me and Sookie a glass each. She took a sip and discovered that she enjoyed it quite a bit. Looks like daddy is going to be investing in some wine in the future. When the waiter returned, the guys ordered their blood and Godric ordered for Sookie. I turned to look at Eric to see if he wanted to order for me but he was waiting to see what I would do next.

"**Magret de Canard Rôtie, Risotto au Fromage et sa Sauce au Melon" I said and handed him my menu**.

**After the waiter left there was an awkward silence. I opened my bond with my daddy.**

"_**Man I am so bored! Someone needs to do something!" **_**I said**

"_**I told Sookie." **_**He said**

"_**What did you tell Sookie?" **_**I asked**

"_**Everything." **_**He said**

"_**Everything?" **_**I asked and he could fell my nervousness through the bond.**

"_**Yes everything." **_**He said**

"_**Why didn't you ask me first?" **_**I asked**

"_**Because I don't have to ask your permission."**_** He said and I closed my bond with him. Fuck him too.**

**A few more minutes went by I could tell that Sookie was just dying from all the silence. I knew I was going to regret what I was about to ask but I was bored out of my mine.**

"**So…what did you two do after you left the club?" I asked but couldn't hide my blush.**

**They looked at each other smiling and looked back at me, "Talked" the both said. Yeah right. **

"**What did you two do last night?" Sookie asked with a big grin on her face. **

**I first looked at daddy and his face was emotionless. I turned to look at Eric and he had a smirk on his face. Damn it! Looks like I have to answer.**

"**We had a sword fight." I said and heard Eric laugh.**

**Daddy seemed more relaxed and Sookie just looked confused, "Why would you fight?" she asked. I wasn't prepared for what Eric said next. **

"**She has a good thrust" he said and I choked on my wine. Eric rubbed my back to calm me down. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked**

"**Yes im fine." I said. **

**We turned back to Sookie who was still confused but daddy looked ready to kill Eric.**

"**Thrust?" What does that mean?" she asked. Shit here we go again.**

"**Well you see Sookie…" he started but was stopped by a low growl that came from Godric.**

**Then the waiter showed up with the food. It was rather quite through the meal and when we were done it was time for the desserts. I ordered the chocolate mousse. **

**It got quiet for a minute while we were waiting for our dessert then Eric decided to speak.**

"**Godric you can never guess who I saw last night." He said**

"**Who was that?" he said.**

"**Well she happens to be a family member of Pandora's." He said**

**Oh shit! He was going to tell him? I grabbed his hand and tried to stop him but then daddy was curious.**

"**Who was it?" he asked putting on a fake mask of curiosity but Eric didn't buy it.**

"**It was Melinda Warren. Godric, you should have told me that Pandora was related to her." He said getting angry.**

"**It was not my place to tell you. What else have you found out my child." He said and looked at me. He knew that the only way Melinda was there was if I summoned her.**

"**I also found out that you and Pandora know each other, after I pried it out of her."Eric said**

"**So I am guessing you know who her sisters are then. That is the reason why I didn't tell you. It would be dangerous for people to know who she is." Godric said.**

"**Yes I understand that but she has been working for you." Eric said and I opened my bond with dad.**

"_**I told him I worked with you before. He noticed that you kept looking at me at the bar so I had to make something up." **_**I said**

"**Yes she did help me with some things, but that doesn't mean you can. Is that why you are with her? To use her power?" Daddy asked and Eric growled.**

"**No, why do you and her keep saying that?" he growled**

"**Because you don't know how many people try to get close to us and then use us for our power. My sisters have had many men come on to them because of who they are and many men tried to kill them for who they are. We have to be careful not just physically but emotionally as well." I said and they all looked at me.**

**Sookie let out a yawn and we all laughed. Godric grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her up out of the chair. **

"**I think it's time for you to get some sleep, you have to work tomorrow." He said.**

**I opened the bond**

"_**Daddy…will you dance with me before you leave?" **_**I asked**

**He looked at me and then at Eric, "Eric may I dance with Pandora before we leave." He asked**

**Eric looked at me and I nodded. "Of course" he said**

**Daddy walked over and led me out on the dance floor. He pulled close and I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on top of mine.**

Lyrics-  
For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"_Princess there is something I need to tell you. I'm taking Sookie with me to Dallas." _He said and then he felt my sadness. "_Why are you sad." _he asked.

"_I'm losing you aren't I." _I said and he sighed.

"_I thought we went over this." _He said

"_Yeah we did but I can't help but feel it. You just met her and now she knows all our secrets and now she is going back to the nest. I can't help but feel that I'm sliding down on the list."_ I said.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"_That's not going to happen." _He said

"_We'll see."_ I said

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

"_How do you think I feel about Eric? You know he is my child." _He said

"Yes_ I know. If you asked me to I would give him up."_ I said and he was surprised. _"You are my number one guy."_ I joked

"_I love you princess. I accept what you and Eric have but if he hurts you I will kill him."_ He said

"_I love you too daddy and I am going to try and accept this but I need time. But if something happens and she breaks your heart, the bitch burns." _I said

"_Gwendolyn…" _he said

"_Sorry…" _I laughed and so did he.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me…

The song ended and he gave me one last big hug. We walked back and saw Sookie smiling at me. I gave her a small smile and she knew something had changed. She gave me a small hug and whispered to me.

"When I get to Dallas I'll give you a call. We have things we have to talk about." She said and I nodded.

She walked into daddy's arms and they took off into the night.

I turned around and saw Eric. I walked towards him and he pulled me into his arms.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked.

"Its nothing." I said

"Sure, when will you tell me the truth?" he asked

"Not now, but later." I said.

"I have one more surprise for you. I know that you love history so we are going to make a few stops in Paris before we leave." He said and I gave him a big hug.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, now where would you like to go first?" he asked.

"How about the Pantheon?" I asked.

He laughed, grabbed me, and took off into the air.

We walked through the Pantheon, walked through the square by the Louvre, visited the Arc de Triomphe, and our final stop was the Notre-Dame.

We walked inside and I was in awe. I walked up the aisle and stopped right in front of the alter. It was magnificent. I had always wanted to visit this place, it's on my list. I turned around and saw Eric who was standing at the door.

"Is the big bad vampire afraid of being in a church?" I said laughing.

He ran and stopped right in front of my. I turned and walked around looking at the paintings and the mosaics. He followed behind me and I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together.

"You seem more in awe of this one than all of the others." He said.

I laughed and shook my head. Yes he was right. This is one of the places I wanted to see the most.

"Why this one?" he asked

"You will think im crazy." I said and laughed.

"No I won't, tell me." He said and we set down in a pew.

"When I was little, my daddy would show me pictures of historical places. I have a list of places around the world I want to visit. This is one of the most beautiful churches I have ever seen and I told my daddy that this is the church that I want to be married in." I said and let go of his hand.

I didn't look at Eric because I didn't want to see his face. I knew what would be going through his mind. I know that vampires and humans cannot be married. Even if they could, that didn't mean anything. Eric is not the marrying type and that will probably never change, no matter who the women is. I stood up, grabbed his hand, and walked towards the exit. He was very quiet and I knew that what I said had struck a chord. We reached the door and I opened it. I let him walk out in front of me and I took one last look at the church. I turned back around and saw Eric at the bottom of the steps. I walked and stopped right in front of him.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You know vampires and human cannot get married." He said

"Yes I know and I know you. You aren't the marrying kind, no matter who the woman is." I said.

He bent down and picked me up bridal style. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt sleep start to take me but before I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "There is a first time for everything." And he lifted up in the air. The last thing I saw was a star shooting across the sky.

_**Behaga… hjälpa mig**__- Please help me_

**min gudinnan**- my goddess

**Bienvenue à la Jules Vernes restaurant. Mon nom est Jean. Comment mai je vous sers ce soir**- Welcome to Jules Vernes Restaurant. My name is Jean. How may I serve you tonight?

**Je voudrais une bouteille de votre Romanée Conti vin blanc s'il vous plait**- I'd like a bottle of Romanée Conti your white wine please.


	14. Going Home

I own nothing…

I woke up to the feeling of being laid down on satin sheets. I sat up to see Eric with his back to me. He removed his jacket and threw it on the sofa in the corner.

"Eric, we need to talk." I said. Not trying to sound nervous but failing miserably.

He turned around and pounced on top of me. I tried to shove him off but he would not move.

"Eric get off me!" I said pushing his chest.

He started to kiss my neck and lick my collarbone.

"Eric, get the fuck off me!" I growled which got his attention.

He leaned back and looked in my eyes. I guess he realized that I was serious because he got off of me, walked over the couch and sat down.

"What do we need to talk about?" he said in a serious tone.

I hesitated and he seemed to be impatient because he sighed and propped his feet.

"I'm going home." I said in a whisper.

"Why" he said very calmly but I knew that he was angry.

"Because I need my sisters." I said

"What about me? I need you too." He said

"I need my sisters." I said and he got up and walked out the door.

I knew the sun was about to come up so he wouldn't go outside. He must have gone to another room. I left the room and went to sit in the living room. I sat there for about 10 minutes contemplating on if I should tell him or not. I finally made up my mind and I let the sadness and fear overcome me. A minute after the feelings hit me Eric walked into the room. He walked over to sit in his big recliner. I sighed. I didn't want to burden him with my fears but he would never understand until I let him in.

"Eric, I don't want to go but I have to. Do you remember the nightmare I had?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have been having nightmares every other night for awhile now. They involve my father. In every one of them he is killed." I said

"They're just dreams." He said

"NO!" I screamed and stood up. "It's not just a dream. I recognized one of the men; his name is Zanku. He is one of the strongest demons we have ever faced." I said and sat back down with my head in my hands.

He got up, walked over to me, and got down on his knees in front of me.

"Okay, what do you think it is?" he asked

"I don't know…maybe I could be having some kind of premonition but I need to know for sure. I need my sisters because if I'm right then I need to protect my father." I said

He walked to his room and walked back in.

"Go lay down, I will set up your flight." He said

"Okay but let me go get my credit card so you can charge it." I said but he shook his head

"No, just go lay down." He said

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" I said.

"No just get some rest, you have a plane to catch." He said

I walked over to him and gave him a very passionate kiss that he returned.

"I'm going to miss you, I wish you could go." I said.

"Yes but I have the club to run." He said

I gave him one last kiss and went to bed.

**ERIC'S POV**

I watched her walk away and I grew frustrated. She's just having nightmares! She doesn't need to see her sisters, but what can I do. I sat back and looked at what my options are. One, I can just stay in Shreveport and wait for her to come back or two I can go with her. I picked up my phone and called the airline.

"Anubis Air, this is Heather." The operator said

"Yes, I need two coffins for a flight tomorrow." I said

"Where is your destination?" She asked.

"San Francisco, there will be two vampires and one human." I said

"We have an 8:40 a.m. flight that will have two layovers in Dallas and Los Angeles and the flight will arrive at 6:10 p.m." she said.

"That would be fine." I said

I gave her my card information and hung up. I then hit my speed dial button number 3. It rang twice then it picked up.

"You better be on the verge of death because I was just about to get in bed." She said

"Sorry Pam but we have a change of plans. What do you say to taking a trip to San Francisco?" I asked

"Why?" she asked

"Pandora is taking a trip. I think it is time that we meet the famous Charmed Ones." I said

"Charmed Ones?" she asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Pandora's sisters are the Charmed Ones." I said

"Oh this should be fun. What time are we leaving?" she asked

"Anubis will be there to pick you up at 7:30 and the flight will leave at 8:40 so have everything prepared." I said

"Wonderful." She said and hung up.

I walked back to the bedroom and took off the rest of my clothes. As I was slipping in to bed I could hear her whimpering. I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled into her back.

"Eric…" she murmured.

"Your flight leaves at 8:40, they are going to coming to pick you up at 7:30." I whispered in her ear.

She reached around for her phone and set it for 6:30 and I frowned.

"I'll sleep on the plane." She murmured and turned around to face me and buried her face in the crook of the neck.

I turned off the light and waited for her to fall into a deep sleep. When I heard her breaths become deep and even, I got up and walked into another room, grabbed my coffin, and placed it in the living room. I went back into the room and placed a soft kiss on her lips and when I pulled away I saw a beautiful smile on her face. I left the room and got in my coffin, I could still feel her soft lips on mine.

_Beep beep…beep beep… _I opened my eyes and rolled to the side of the bed. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen to see it flashing 6:30. I rolled out of bed and hurried into the shower. After I finished my shower and jumped into a pair of blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt that hangs off one shoulder, and a pair of black high heel boots. I dried and straightened my hair and applied simple makeup. I looked at my phone and noticed it was 7:00 so I had to hustle. I grabbed my suitcase and started putting clothes into it.

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

I grabbed my phone and answer, "Hey sis!" I said.

"Hey Pandora, did you get your flight set?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm leaving for the airport in 30 minutes and I should be landing around 6:10. Are you going to be picking me up?" I asked.

"That's what I was calling you about. My friend Angela is having a baby shower today and the place they booked scheduled the wrong date so I told her she can have it here at the manor. The thing is that Phoebe, Paige, and I were all invited so we have to be here, would it be okay if I drop your other car at the airport and you can drive home?" she said

"Yeah that's fine. How many women will be there?" I asked

"The usual, everyone I graduated with." She said

"Oh yeah so the stuck up bitches will be there." I said

"Pandora, don't start." She said

"Fine but you know they were mean to me." I said

"Yes I know but you don't have to be there." She said

"Okay but if one of those bitches says something, I'm going to let her have it." I said

"Fine, but don't provoke them." She said

_Knock, knock…_

"Hey Piper I have to go, my ride is here. I call you when I get to my second stop." I said

"Alright, be careful." She said.

"Yes, mother." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked to the door and opened it. A man from Anubis Air was waiting for me.

"Are you Miss Pandora Halliwell?" he asked

"Yes I am." I said

"I just need you to sign the form so we can pick up the vampires." He said

"There must be a mistake. I am the only one traveling." I said completely confused.

"No ma'am. We have tickets for one human and two vampires, a Eric Northman and Pam." He said

Well that sly son of a bitch.

"Oh, okay." I said and the man handed me the paper work.

As I was filling out the paperwork the man walked to the corner and loaded up the coffin and his luggage. How did I miss that? I finished up the paperwork and handed it back to him.

"Okay everything is good here I just need you to sign your name which means that you will be responsible to pick them up once you get off the plane. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you get in to Pam's house?" I asked

"There was a young woman there waiting for us so she could leave." He said, must be Pam's new play thing.

I grabbed my luggage and walked outside. Eric had ordered a limo to pick me up and there was a vehicle behind the limo that would carry Eric's coffin. I walked towards the trunk of the limo when a man rushed up to me and took my luggage from me and loaded them in to the trunk. He closed it and ran to open the door for me. I sat down in the limo and went through my purse to find my phone again. I found it and called Piper again to tell her the surprise news. After the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Piper sorry to call you again but there is something that I should tell you." I said

"What is it, I'm kind of busy with the decorating." She said

She sounded stressed out so the news I was about to give her was just going to add on to it.

"Well you see I just found out that my boyfriend and his business partner will be joining me on this trip." I said

She was silent for a few seconds then she snapped out of it, "And your just finding this out now?" she asked.

"Yeah when I got in the limo the driver told me." I said

She sighed, "Fine but where are they going to sleep?" she asked

"Don't worry about that right now, I just want you to meet them first and then we can figure everything out." I said

"Fine but Pandora why are you just now telling me you have a boyfriend?" she asked

"Because we just started dating and he wanted to meet you guys." I said

"Alright, after the shower we can all go to the club and get to know one another but right now I have to go help set up." She said

"Okay bye." I said and hung up.

I didn't realize that we were at the airport until the limo stopped and a man opened my door. He helped me out of the limo and led me to through the small airport. There was a boy with my luggage behind me as we were walking and when we reached my gate the boy went to check them in.

"This is your gate Miss Halliwell, both of your vampire companions are being loaded onto the plane as we speak. You will have two layovers, one in Dallas and one in Los Angeles. You will not have to worry about the transportation for the vampires they are in good hands. Here are your tickets. Have a good flight." He said and walked away.

I walked to the lady at the gate and gave her my ticket and got settled on the plane. The plane ride was a short one, Shreveport to Dallas isn't that far. I got off the plane at the Dallas Airport and decide to walk around in the gift shop. I was looking through the book sections when I came upon an interesting book. Twilight? That sounds interesting I wonder what that could be about. I turned over and read the summary and when I finished I laughed out loud. Vampires? Eric would get a kick out of that. I bought the book and went to sit by my gate. I opened the book and was about to start reading when my phone went off. I looked at the screen and moaned.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Dora what are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"I'm sitting in the Dallas airport at the moment." I said

"REALLY!? What are you doing there?" she asked

"I'm heading home for a couple of days and Dallas is one of my layovers." I said.

"Oh that's cool. I just wanted to call you to see how you are doing with the idea of me and your father?" She asked.

I sighed and put the book in the chair beside me.

"Sookie, I don't know how I feel. I told him that I am okay with it but I really don't know. I want him to be happy and I want you to be happy too but this is a new thing for me." I said

"Dora im going to take care of him. He will be fine." She said

"I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried that when I need him to be there for me he won't be there, he will be with you. I know that I'm being selfish but that's how I feel. I have never had to share him before and I don't know if I can do that." I said.

"You're not going to lose him Dora; you will always be his baby. I would never try and take your place." She said.

"Okay Sookie. You're going to have to give me time to get used to this but if you hurt him you have no idea what I will do to you." I said

"Yes ma'am! SO now that we have all that settled what do you plan on doing in San Fran besides visit the family." She asked

"Eric and Pam decided that it would be nice to meet the family so they surprised me this morning when they were in their coffins and Anubis Airline loaded them up and put them on the plane." I said

"Well that doesn't sound that bad, does it?" She asked.

"My sisters have no idea that I'm dating Eric; they are going to have a fit." I said

"Why would dating Eric be a bad thing?" She asked

"Eric is Godric's child, so basically Eric is my brother. I know that and I don't care. I am also friends with the King of California and the King of Texas; I have helped them on occasion. My sisters and I help the vampires and they help us. If I stay with Eric, who is a sheriff in Louisiana, I will be in Queen Sophie-Anne's territory and I will have to help her. Let's just say that California, Texas, and Louisiana don't like each other." I said

"So being with Eric could cause a war?" She asked

"Yes it could." I said

"Holy crap! Is there anything else that you need to tell me?" she asked

"Yeah there is. Do you remember when I would get those nightmares?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"Well there are about daddy dying. They change all the time but every time he dies in them and I don't think they are just a dreams. They could be premonitions and I need Phoebe to make sure. If they are premonitions he is in danger. Please Sookie do not tell him. If these are dreams then I want to keep them to myself, I don't want him to worry." I said

"But what if they are real?" she asked

"Then my sisters and I will be there to protect him." I said

Before she could get anymore words out my plane started to load.

"Sookie I have to go my plane is loading. Everything is going to be fine, please don't worry." I said

"Okay Dora, but please call when you get to the manor. Your dad wanted me to tell you that." She said

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up the phone.

I got on the plane and finally got to relax. I opened up Twilight and started to read.

We landed in Los Angles and I was half way through Twilight. I was at the point when Bella and Edward were in the meadow and she got to see him sparkle for the first time. Sparkle?? Fucking gay vampires! But I have to say that I love the book and Edward is so dreamy!

We didn't have to wait long for our next flight but I decided that it would be fun to go see Eric and Pam. I walked to the Anubis Air counter and talked to attendant Hayley and got permission to go down to the hanger. A man led me down to the hanger where Eric and Pam's coffins were located.

"Miss Halliwell your plan will begin to load in thirty minutes. I will come back down here to accompany you to you gate." He said

"Thank you very much." I said and he walked across the hanger.

I walked over to the corner and pulled a seat in between to the two coffins. I tapped on Pam's coffin but got no answer. I then tapped on Eric's coffin and didn't get an answer either. I sighed and tapped again.

"Eric, can you hear me?" I asked

Two taps came from inside and I laughed. I know I shouldn't do what I was about to do and I know I'm going to get it later but it will be hilarious. I crawled on top of his coffin and laid down on my stomach.

"Eric, the lid of you coffin is making my body cold." I said and that received tap from the inside of the coffin.

I laughed and took it a little but further.

"I wish I could be inside there with you so you could warm me up." I said and tried not to laugh and that little statement got an even louder tap from the inside.

If I got that response from my last statement then I wonder what kind of reaction I would get from this next statement.

"Eric baby, I wish I was there inside with you because my fingers just can't hit the spot like yours can and I don't think anyone else here can do the job." I moaned and got off the coffin.

As I was picking up my purse I heard a loud growl come from inside his coffin. I laughed and walked over to the guy that led me down here.

We walked back to my gate and we had about ten minutes until the plane started to load. I went through my purse and got my phone. I pulled it out and called Phoebe. After three rings she finally picked up.

"Hey Pandora, what can I do for you today?" she said and laughed.

"Very funny Phoebe but I do need your help. Are you at the manor?" I asked

"Yes I am, I'm helping set up for the shower. What's up?" she asked

"I need you to remove every photo of daddy in the house. Can you do that?" I asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

"You will know soon, just get rid of all the photos, even the ones in my room. There needs to be no trace of him at all, nothing that can link him to me." I said

"Sure but is everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah just when I get there just go with whatever I say and relay that to everyone else okay?" I asked

"Yeah sure, oh and we left that Range Rover in the parking lot for you." She said

"Okay thanks I'll see you in a little bit." I said

"Okay bye!" she said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my purse and pulled out my book, hopefully I can finish this by the time we land.

When we landed Bella had just escaped from Jasper in the airport. This was getting good! I got off the plane and I was walking through the gate my phone went off. I got it out of my purse and saw that I had a text from Eric.

_Bad kitty…you will be punished…we have your luggage with us so just meet us at the exit_

I closed my phone and started laughing. I walked to the bathroom to straighten myself up. I reapplied my makeup and went to the exit. When I got there I saw Pam and Eric with a very scared looking attendant. Pam looked amused and when she saw me she started laughing, I guess Eric told her what I did. Then I looked at Eric and he did not look happy. I walked over to the trio and the attendant looked relieved to see me.

"Are you Miss Halliwell?" he asked

"Yes I am!" I said deciding to flirt with him a little.

"I um…I have your um….luggage here. Someone is about to bring your car around." He said trying to keep his composure.

Pam started laughing even harder at that and the poor guy ran off.

"You my dear will make one fabulous vampire." She said

"Thank you Pam!" I said and walked over to Eric.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked and gave him my best pout.

"How can I be mad at you when you look good enough to eat. We might not make it to your home tonight." He whispered in my ear.

I was about to answer when my range rover pulled up. The attendant loaded the entire luggage in the trunk. We got in the vehicle and took off. It was about a twenty minute drive from the airport to the manor. We were about half way there when Pam decided to speak up.

"I am so excited to meet the famous Charmed Ones." She said

"Um guys I have some ground rules to lay down. First my sisters are throwing a baby shower for their friend so when we get there say nothing about magic what so ever. Secondly, my sisters do not know that you are vampires so please wait till everyone leaves to discuss anything." I said

Eric who was sitting in the passenger seat turned to me and said, "Why are you nervous?"

I sighed, "Well the women that will be there always made fun of me when I was in school and even after I graduated they still made fun of me. The main reason was because I never had a boyfriend." I said

He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. He ran his thumb over the back of my hand to try to soothe me but it wasn't working. I turned on our street when Pam got an idea.

"Hey I have an idea!" she said and then started talking to Eric too fast for me to hear. Eric started smiling so I knew I was in for something.

I pulled in the drive way and shut off the car. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I turned to see Pam and Eric behind me, Pam on the right and Eric on the left. We walked up the steps and I paused as I was about to open the door. I took a deep breath and Eric leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"They will never make fun of you again, I promise." He said

I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips, "I hope you're right."

I turned back around and opened the door. I wonder what those two were going to do.


	15. New Home

**Sookie's POV**

I giggled when Godric said that we had to leave because I had to work. No, I was going with him to live in Dallas. I know its fast but there is a connection there that I cant explain. He has shared so much with me during the very little time that we have been together. First, he tells me that Eric is his child and then he tells me that Pandora is also his child and she is a witch! I knew since we were little she was different but wow…she is half vampire/half witch. Wait…does that mean Godric can have children with humans? I'll have to ask him later. I looked up to see Godric and Dora dancing and Eric was standing beside me.

"So Sookie what are you going to about dear old Bill?" he asked

"Well if he ever shows back up…I'll break up with him." I said

"Have you ever shared blood with him?" he asked

"Yeah twice, why?" I asked

"Well I don't know if he ever told you but the more blood he has the better he can track you, so it would be a good idea if Godric took some of you blood just in case Bill feels like taking you back." He said.

Great just what I needed, vampires fighting over me! Lovely!

"Thanks Eric, I'll consider that, that is if he wants more of my blood." I said

"Believe me, he does." He smirked

He hesitated for a minute and I figured he was going to ask me a question, im I was right.

"Sookie, has Godric mentioned anything about Pandora?" he asked

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Of course he had to ask me that question.

"No Eric he hasn't. Like Godric said they worked together and you two know her ancestor. I guess he is just trying to protect her. Dora's father wasn't in her life often when she was young and she respects Godric, so maybe their relationship is like father and daughter. She respects him like she would her father and he is like a overprotective father." I said

"I guess so, but it seems more than that." He said

"I don't know Eric, that's just what I see." I said

The song ended and the both hugged and headed back towards us. I went up and gave her a hug.

"When I get to Dallas I'll give you a call. We have things we have to talk about." I said and she nodded.

I let her go and walked into Godric's arms, he picked me up bridal style and we took off into the air.

**Sookie's POV**

About an hour and a half later we landed in the background of a very spacious home. He let me down to walk around. There was a big in ground swimming pool with a diving board, there was a Jacuzzi in the corner, and then in the other corner there was a garden. I walked over to see that it was a rose garden. I smiled and bent over to smell one and it smelled beautiful. I straightened up and turned around and I bumped in to Godric. I was startled and Godric let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I forgot that you can't hear as well as us." He said

"Its okay but I have question. Why would you have a pool, Jacuzzi, and a rose garden? None of you can go out in the day." I asked

"They are for Pandora, she likes to sunbathe and relax out here. She also likes roses so I hired a gardener to create one for her." He said with a smile.

It looks like I found my opening to talk about Dora because I am very curious.

"Godric I was wondering if we could talk about Dora because I have many questions" I asked

"Well it is one of my favorite subjects so yes we can, but I have some questions for you too." He said

"Okay who is Melinda Warren and how is she related to Dora?" I asked

"You are very observant; Melinda is Pandora's great, great, great, great grandmother. Eric and I met Melinda many years ago in Salem." He said

"Wait…you mean as in the Salem Witch Trials?" I asked

"Yes Sookie. She was discovered as a witch and was to be burned at the stake. Right before she died she said you can kill me but you cannot kill my kind. I vow that each generation of Warren witches will grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will destroy all kinds of evil and shall be known as The Charmed Ones." He said

"So Dora is a Charmed One?" I asked

"No, her sisters are; Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." He said

"What about Prue? Dora said that she was killed in a car accident." I said

"Prue was killed by a demon. Pandora was …lets just say that she was an unexpected surprise." He said with a smile. "Well I know that you have many more questions and I do as well but the sun is about to rise so we must continue our discussion inside." He said

"Oh, im so sorry! Don't you have to go to sleep?" I asked

"No, since I am older I can stay up during the day" he said.

"That's nice, what would you like to know?" I asked

"Why do you call her Dora?" he asked

"Well when we were 14, she came to visit her aunt Shannon and I and my friend Tara came to see her. We yelled her name from outside to see if she could come out. She did but she told us she hated her name and wanted us to call her something else. So Tara called her Pan and I called her Dora, later we found out the reason why she hated her name was because people made fun of her and she didn't fit in with her sisters so she didn't want to be called Pandora anymore." I said "Why don't you know this?" I asked.

"She never told me and I wasn't around much." He said

"Oh Im sorry" I said

"It is fine but I think it is time for us to get some rest. You will get to meet the nest tomorrow." He said

"I would like that." I said excited to be getting involved in Godric's world.

He led me in to a enormous bedroom that contained many nicknacks. He had pictures of Dora everywhere. You could tell that Godric worshipped the ground that she walked on. He went over and walked to a set of dresser drawers. He pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt and turned to me.

"Here is some clothes you could sleep in." he said and handed to me.

I took them from him and walked into the bathroom the get dressed. I walked back out and he was already in bed waiting for me. So I decided that instead of walking around the bed I crawled over him to lay on my side. I got under the covers and turned towards Godric and he looked tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Im sorry but I have never had anyone in this bed except Pandora…its different." He said

"It's okay, let's just go to bed. Goodnight Godric." I said and cuddled up to him.

"Goodnight dearest Sookie" he said and fell into a deep sleep.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

The next day flew by and before I knew it, it was early morning and the sun was about to rise. I've met so many people that I couldn't place a name with a face. I met Isabel and she was wonderful. She was very motherly towards me and she had a million questions about Dora. I even learned that she has a human companion named Hugo, now I don't feel so alone. I also met Stan, boy was he a scary one. The only question he had for me had been was if Pandora had a boyfriend because he needed to know who he was going to have to kill. Man, wasn't he going to be in for a surprise. After meeting the entire nest I came to a conclusion that Dora was a key part in making the nest what it was. Every one of them saw her as an equal and would all protect her with their lives. These two days have been absolute bliss and I hope that nothing can ruin that, but one thing can…Bill. Bill, Bill, Bill…what am I going to do about you? I love Godric and I want to be with him. I hope he will understand. Before he left it was like I didn't even exist and when he came over it was just about the sex and the blood and then he had to leave. I was in my own little world, sitting on the couch, when Isabel walked in.

"Have you seen Godric?" she asked

"He went for a walk but that was a while ago." I said

She looked worried but tried to hide it.

"Isabel, what's wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing, it's just he never stays out this late, he must be in one of his moods." She said

"Moods?" I asked

"Yes, he gets very sad at least twice a month when Pandora is not around. He usually goes for walks or watches dvds of her. You should have seen him when she moved to Bon Temps and didn't tell him, it was bad." She said

"How bad?" I asked

"He wouldn't eat, sleep, he was irritable, and he even tried to hunt her down twice. We stopped him before he could. She had to talk to him to calm him down. The only one who knew where she was staying was her sister Piper and she wasn't talking. He even tried to talk Leo in to tracking her down for him but Piper put that to a stop." She said

"Wow, I didn't think it was that bad." I said

"Yes, they have a very tight bond even when she was young. It was very bad when she moved in with her sisters and grandmother. Godric would not leave his room for days and nothing would make him happy. Only talking with her on the phone would make him smile." She said

"But even during his moods he wouldn't stay out this late?" I asked

"No, that is what worries me." She said

I was getting up to get a glass of wine when I felt a burning sensation on my wrist. I looked down and there was burn marks on my wrists.

"OWW! ISABEL COME QUICK!!!" I screamed

She was by my side in a flash.

"What is wrong?" she asked

"LOOK AT MY WRIST!! THEY ARE BURINING!" I screamed and then doubled over in pain when their was a sharp pain in my chest.

"Isabel something is wrong with Godric." I whispered and I knew very well that she heard me.

There was another flash and Stan was there as well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GODRIC IS IN TROUBLE, HOW DO YOU KNOW?" he screamed.

Then Isabel's phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"This is a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. We have your sheriff and he will burn in hell." A man said and hung up the phone.

She dropped the phone and looked at Stan, "What do we do now?" she asked

"We fight!" he said

Isabel picked up her phone again and called the only person that she could think of to call. After three rings he picked up the phone.

"This is Eric." He said

"Godric has been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun." she said

"Skita, we will be there after the sun rises." He said and hung up the phone.

She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Eric is on his way and it sounds like he is bringing someone along." She said

Oh shit! This isn't going to be good.

"So I don't think that this would be a good time to tell you that Eric is dating Pandora then would it." She said and both vampires turned to look at me.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

"El infierno se ha helado" Isabel whispered in shock

"THAT FUCKER IS DEAD!!" Stan yelled

Well isn't this about to get exciting.

Skit- shit

El infierno se ha helado- Hell has frozen over


	16. Meet the Halliwells: Part 1

**Hey everyone!! 2 down and 2 to go with my finals so that means I will be hopefully be posting a lot more!!! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope that everyone has a great holiday!!! -Jessica**

**I don't own anything…**

I twisted the doorknob and took one step in. I turned around to face Eric and Pam.

"Eric and Pam you may come in." I whispered and they took a step in and as soon as I shut the door I heard someone call for me.

"Pandora is that you?" a woman yelled and I knew it was Piper.

"Yeah it's me Piper." I said and Eric gave me a little shove so that I was out in the open. "Hi everyone." I said looking around at all the women that were in my living room.

"Well look whose home, the little runt." Piper's friend Jaime said.

"Jamie" I said giving her a nod and looked over to Piper trying not to lose my cool.

"So Pandora what have you been doing with yourself? You were an outcast in school and had very little friends and no love life what so ever. Where did you crawl off too?" she said

I was about to open my mouth to tell that bitch off when the front door slammed. I turned to look and saw Pam walking towards me acting like she just got there. As soon as she walked into the living room she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Pandora, I'm so excited to be staying in your home for a couple of days and I know he is excited as well." She said

I let go of her and laughed, "Pam I would like you to meet my sisters Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." I said pointing them all out. "And these are some of their friends. They are here for a baby shower."

"It's lovely to meet you. And which one is the bitch who called you a runt?" she asked then bared her fangs before she turned around to look at me.

The girls on the couch scooted to the very edges so Jamie was by herself in the middle. She then stood up then got down on her knees.

"You're Pam from Fangtasia; I have been there several times." She said

"I knew I smelt something familiar. Hey Eric did you hear that? She recognized me!" she said laughing.

Eric walked out into the open and wrapped his arms around my waist. I swear at least half of the women looked like they were ready to faint but all of them gasped, including my sisters.

"Oh yes I remember you. You offered yourself to me several times and I declined all of them." He said and started kissing my neck.

I was about to lead him upstairs when that bitch had to open her mouth.

"What do you see in that bitch? I can give you what you want and more." She said trying to seduce him.

Eric tightened his grip on me to try and get me to calm down because I didn't realize that the temperature in the room was getting hot and fast. His grip did calm me but it didn't stop Pam from getting her point across.

"Maybe he doesn't want a fangbanging whore that doesn't even smell that appeasing." She said and started to growl. When she did that I couldn't help but turn and bury my face into Eric's chest trying to muffle my giggles but I failed.

"You stupid dead parasites! I hope you meet the sun!" she said. I knew shit would go down if I didn't stop this.

I looked up to see Eric and Pam's fangs out. "Hey Pam why don't you go take a look around the attic?" I said and she nodded her head and took off upstairs. Then I looked up at Eric, "Why don't I show you my room and then I can show you what I can offer you." I purred and I got a growl in return. He picked me up and ran upstairs. He put me down and I led him to the second room on the left.

I open the door and lead him in and as soon as I shut the door Eric pushed me on the bed. I figured he was going to ravish me but instead started walking around the room. I was about to ask him what he was doing when we heard a high pitched scream and I couldn't help but laugh. Fifteen minutes later I heard Piper yell for us to come down. Eric and I exited my room to see a waiting Pam who had a big grin on her face.

"That was hilarious! Thank you, both of you." I said

"It was nothing, it was quite fun actually. The look on her face was priceless." She said and let out a little chuckle.

We walked down the stairs and walked in to the living room. Piper was sitting there looking mad as hell, Phoebe was giving me a knowing look, and Paige was laughing her ass off.

"That was funny, I hate that bitch." Paige said

Everything went quiet for a minute then Piper told us to sit down. Pam and Eric sat down on the couch and I was about to sit down in between when Piper stopped me.

"No Pandora I need you to sit by me please." She said. I gave her a confused look but sat beside her anyways.

"I'm not upset with you; Jamie got what she deserved but I want you to realize that you could have put everyone including your friends here in danger." She said glancing at Eric and Pam.

I sighed, "Everything was fine. Pam and Eric can take care of themselves and I don't think it was the first time that a human has insulted them." I said

"Yes I'm sure they can but did you realize that when she insulted you the temperature in the house went up. Our emotions control our power Pandora; you could have set this place on fire." She said

"Yes I realized that and that was the reason why Eric calmed me down." I said

She raised one eyebrow and looked between Eric and me. I was about to tell her about our relationship when Phoebe beat me to it.

"Piper, Pandora is dating Eric." She said giving me a big smile.

"Oh My God! This is so cool! My little sister is dating a vampire!" Paige screamed.

Piper got up and walked into the kitchen. I looked over to Phoebe and she motioned me to follow her.

"I'll be right back. Paige don't ask them 21 questions okay?" I said

"How am I suppose to get to know them?" she asked

"Fine but I will tell you right now, Pam bites." I said and walked off laughing.

I walked into the kitchen to see Piper at the sink filling up a glass of water. I stood there for a minute and I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Piper, say something please." I said softly

She turned around with a worried look on her face, "Pandora are you his human?" she asked.

I sighed, "Piper, he is my boyfriend, we are equals." I said

"You are a witch and he is a vampire but that does not make you equals. Don't get me wrong I am all for vampire rights but don't tell me you are equals, I know better so I am going to ask you again. Are you his human?" she said

"Yes I guess I am but Eric isn't like that. He is nice to me, respects me, and doesn't treat me like a child." I said

"Does he know who we are?" she asked

"Yes, I asked Phoebe if I could tell him and she said yes as long as I trust him and I do." I said

"Pandora have you ever thought that maybe he is nice to you because he knows if he doesn't then we would hurt him. He seems to be a smart vampire so I think he knows that to survive he needs to be cautious. No one wants us against them. And maybe if he gets close to you then he can get close to us?" she asked me.

"He met Melinda." I said softly

"What do you mean?" she asked

"He didn't believe me that I was the sister of the Charmed Ones so he told me to prove it. I summoned Melinda and she came." I said

"What did she say?" she asked

"That we should stay together no matter what." I said

"So I'm guessing that Eric knew who Melinda was then." She said

"Yes he was in Salem with his maker when she burned at the stake." I said

"Do you think that Melinda trusts him?" she asked

"Yes she does. She knew Eric and his maker, which I met the other night but that is another issue for another night." She said

"Fine but the boys aren't going to be happy that you brought home a guy, a vampire guy none the less." She said

"Yeah I figured they wouldn't. When are you going to call them home?" I asked

"In a minute, let's get back in there so we can call them. I'm sure they all want to meet your friends." She said

"I'm sure they are but Piper I really really like him. Will you please try to look past the fact that he might want to use me?" I asked

"Yes I will but do you blame me? You know our track record with men and I don't want you to get hurt." She said

"Okay" I said and we walked back into the living room.

I noticed that Pam was now sitting in the chair I once occupied which meant that the only seat left was right beside Eric. I went and sat beside him and as soon as I sat down he put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the neck. That brought on more questions from Paige.

"So little sis does that bother you at all that a vampire just kissed your neck?" she asked

"No" I said

"Can I see your fangs again?" she asked Eric and of course he showed her.

"Can I touch them?" she asked

"No" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because vampire's fangs are very sensitive and for some vampires it turns them on." Pam said

"Oh…So have you touched his fangs sis?" she asked

"Not going there sis." I said

"Come on it's a fair question." She pouted

"I said not going there." I said

"Alright you two I'm going to call the guys home so be ready and Paige no sexual questions I don't think Leo and Henry can take it." Piper said.

Paige pouted but nodded her head and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"LEO" she called and we waited.

Eric leaned down to my ear, "What is she going?" he asked

"She is calling him. We will explain it to both of you when they get here. Oh and you will get to meet my two nephews too." I said

He nodded but whispered, "What will it take to make your family see that I don't want you for you or your family's powers?"

"Time and a little talk with my sisters." I said with a smirk.

I stood up and walked to the open space by the door so they won't see Eric and Pam until I want them to. As I was standing there Pam and Eric gave me funny looks. I told them to just wait. As soon as I was done talking to Eric and Pam they orbed in to the house.

They saw me and I was ambushed by Henry and Coop first.

"Ahh….guys…can't…breathe…" I said and they let go.

"Hey little sis about time you came home I missed you." Henry said and gave me another hug.

"I missed you too Henry." I said

Then it was Coop's turn to give me a hug. "It good to see you and I want to say that I am proud of you. I have been watching but I haven't told anyone anything yet." He said

"I missed you too Coop and I just want you know that you are a pervert." I said hugging him back

"I didn't watch that part; I probably would have been scarred." He said and I punched him in the arm.

Leo had passed off the kids to Piper and Phoebe and was there to give me a hug after Coop let me go.

"It's good to see you Pandora. You haven't had to call me so everything is okay?" he asked

"Yeah everything is perfect." I said

I let go of Leo and stopped all the guys before they walked into the living room.

"Hey guys I have something to tell you just don't freak out when I tell you, okay?" I asked

"Okay, what is it?" Henry asked

"Well Coop already knows but I am kind of dating someone." I said.

Henry's face got a little red but Leo looked somewhat relieved.

"That's great; do we get to meet him?" Leo asked

"Yeah he is actually in the living room with the girls." I said

They turned to walk into the living room but stopped them again.

"Oh there is also a woman in their as well, she is a friend of mine." I said

"Okay" they said

"And he is a vampire" is said and they all turned to look at me. If Henry could get any redder he would be blowing steam out of his ears, Leo looked pale, and Coop looked shocked.

"HE'S WHAT!!" They yelled.

"Yeah he is a vamp, let's just get in there and get the introductions out of the way." I said trying to run into the living room but Henry caught me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind his back. Leo stood on Henry's left and Coop on his right, this is how we walked into the living room. My sisters were trying really hard not to laugh at the scene. The guys did not turn their backs to the vampires and soon we ended up right in front of them.

As soon as Leo saw them he relaxed, "Eric? You are the one dating Pandora?" he asked

"Yes I am and it is nice to see you Leo but how can you be here you died on the battle field?" he said

"Long story, but I am married to Piper now and those are my two sons." He said pointing them out and then shaking Eric's hand.

"You have a lovely family and I am assuming they are Pandora's other brother in laws?" he asked

I gave Coop a look and he stepped forward, "I'm Coop, I'm Phoebe's husband." He said and shook Eric hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said

I pushed Henry forward and he stopped right in front of Eric. "I'm Henry, I'm Paige's husband." He said and reluctantly shook Eric's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Eric said. "I would like you all to meet my child Pam." He said and nodding to Pam.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said nodding to them all.

It was quiet for a minute and then Piper took control, "So Eric…Pam…I'm guessing that you have many questions for us and we have some for you as well. We will answer what we can if you would like to ask." She said

Pam looked like she was a kid in a candy store and Eric looked deep in thought but Eric asked first.

" I would just like to say that we are very honored that you allowed us in your home and that I know that you are all skeptical of our relationship but I just want you to know that I would never take advantage of her or any of you. We would just like to get to know you because it is very rare that we have the opportunity to meet such powerful witches as yourselves. What I would like to ask first is what you all do during the day because I don't think you fight demons all the time." He said

"Thank you Eric." Piper said and then passed Wyatt off to me because he was making a fuss to see me.

"I was a social worker before I quit so now I work as Phoebe's assistant." Paige said. "I work as an advice columnist in the San Francisco Tribune, it called Ask Phoebe." She said

"Hey! I've read some of your columns I love them!" Pam said

"Thanks!" Phoebe said

"I own a club called P3 in downtown San Francisco that is vampire friendly." Piper said. "What do you do Eric?" she asked

"I own a club in Shreveport called Fangtasia." He said

"That's so cool" Paige said and I laughed, "You should see it, you'll go crazy." I said.

"How old are you?" Henry said and I was pissed.

"Henry don't." I said and I knew what he was doing. He was going to flip when he finds out.

"No kitten its fine; I am over 1000 years old." He said and all of them were shocked but Henry was livid.

"1000 YEARS OLD!! DON'T YOU THINK THAT IS A LITTLE BIT OLD PANDORA!!" he said

I was pissed and the house started to get warm.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW OLD HE IS!! I HAVE MANY FRIENDS THAT ARE OLDER VAMPIRES!" I said

"YEAH BUT THEIR NOT THAT OLD!! WHY DON'T YOU DATE SOMEONE LIKE GODRIC? HE'S NOT THAT OLD!!" He said and I couldn't help but laugh but I was slowly losing control of my power.

"GODRIC IS OVER 2000 YEARS OLD!! HE JUST LOOKS YOUNG BECAUSE HE WAS TURNED YOUNG!! I said

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE HANGING OUT WITH HIM EITHER! IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S FAMILY!" he said and I lost it.

The lamp in the corner busted into flames and so did the TV in the corner.

"PANDORA CONTROL IT!!" Piper yelled but I was too far gone and she knew it. She grabbed me and tried to pull me up the stairs. She couldn't get me up the stairs on her own so Paige ran over to us.

"IM GOING TO ORB HER UPSTAIRS!" Paige yelled but as soon as she got it out the front door's glass shattered and so did the patio's glass. As soon as that shattered I passed out.

Eric's POV

"No kitten its fine; I am over 1000 years old." I said and that shocked all of them except for Henry and he looked livid.

"1000 YEARS OLD!! DON'T YOU THINK THAT IS A LITTLE BIT OLD PANDORA!!" he said looking at Pandora. Who was he to say anything, he married a witch.

I noticed that it was getting warmer and that wasn't a good sign. I looked over at Pandora and she was pissed.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW OLD HE IS!! I HAVE MANY FRIENDS THAT ARE OLDER VAMPIRES!" she said.

Really? I knew that she knows Godric but I wonder how many more she knows.

"YEAH BUT THEIR NOT THAT OLD!! WHY DON'T YOU DATE SOMEONE LIKE GODRIC? HE'S NOT THAT OLD!!" he said and I hid my laugh. I guess he doesn't know that Godric is older than me.

"GODRIC IS OVER 2000 YEARS OLD!! HE JUST LOOKS YOUNG BECAUSE HE WAS TURNED YOUNG!! She said

Well cats out of the bag now. I looked over to Pam and she looked excited about the fight that was about to occur. We also noticed that it was getting warmer by the second. Leo grabbed the kids and pulled them into the kitchen but only Pam and I noticed because they were all concentrated on Pandora and Henry.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE HANGING OUT WITH HIM EITHER! IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S FAMILY!" he said and that made me growl but no one notice because Pandora had reached her snapping point.

The heat in the room suddenly reached scorching temperatures and the lamp in the corner busted into flames and so did the TV.

"PANDORA CONTROL IT!!" Piper yelled but it looked like she was too far gone. Pam and I got up and headed towards her but Coop stopped us.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. She could accidentally set you on fire. The sisters can be healed but you cannot. They will get her under control just stay back." He said I turned to Pam and nodded to her to back off. We went to stand in the kitchen door way so that we were out of the way. We saw that Piper couldn't control her so Paige went over to help.

"IM GOING TO ORB HER UPSTAIRS!" she yelled but as soon as she got it out the front door's glass shattered and so did the patio's glass. As soon as that shattered Pandora fell to the ground.

"ERIC WE NEED YOU." Piper yelled and I was there in a second. I think I startled Paige but she is not who I am worried about right now.

"What wrong?" I asked

"Pick her up and put her on the couch." She said but I was hesitant.

"She won't burn you; she is out like a light." She said and then the hesitation was gone. I picked her up and laid her on the couch while Pam, Coop, and Henry was putting out the fires and picking up the broken glass.

"What happened?" I asked

"Our powers are tied to emotions. Pandora lost control when Henry said that about Godric." She said

"I was going to ask you about that. What is the connection between Pandora and Godric?" I asked

"What has she told you?" she asked

"That she has helped them out in the past and Sookie said that she looks at him like a father figure." I said and Piper nodded

"Yes and that's why she lost it the way she did. She usually can control it unless she has a serious emotional overload. She does see Godric like a father and I wouldn't be surprised if he saw her as a daughter." She said smiling.

Piper put a blanket over her and kissed her on the head. She got up and walked in to the kitchen and told me to follow her.

We got in the kitchen and she got out some pain medicine and a bottle of water.

"When do you expect her to wake up?" I asked.

"In a few minutes, the reason she passed out was because her power is too strong for her. If she uses too much then she will pass out." She said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why is it too strong?" I asked

"I think we should wait until she wakes up because I don't know how much she has told you." She said.

I heard a groan from the living room and Pam called out to me, "She's waking up." She said

"Piper she is waking up now." I said.

She laughed, "That must be useful, being able to hear very well." She said.

I laughed and agreed, "Yes it is, especially when Pandora is around. Who knows what she can get into." I said.

"Yes that's our Pandora." She said and laughed as well.

**Pandora's POV**

"Ouch" I groaned because of the major headache that was coming on. I was going to lay back down when I remember what had happened.

"Eric! Pam!" I yelled and they were there in a flash.

"What is it kitten?" he asked but I couldn't hear him because I was so relieved that I didn't hurt them. I lay back down and sighed.

"Pandora are you okay?" Pam asked. I guess she was concerned by the way I reacted.

"She's fine Pam. She just relieved that you two weren't hurt." Phoebe said

"Why would she be concerned about us?" she asked

"Because like Coop said, we can be healed but you can't." Phoebe said

Piper handed me the pain pills and the water because she knew I needed it. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige set down with me on the couch while Eric, Pam, Leo, and Coop pulled up some chairs.

"Where's Henry?" I asked

"I took him home. I don't want him egging you on anymore. He feels really bad about what he said. He's just overprotective and not sure about Eric just yet and well you know how he feels about Godric, he just got a little angry." Paige said.

"It's okay I expected it, so where were we?" I said

"I believe that we just learned how old Eric was but I'm sure that he has many more questions for us. Don't be shy Eric, ask away." Piper said.

"What powers do you have?" Pam asked which got a growl from Eric.

"Its fine Eric, I wondered why that wasn't your first question. I can blow things up and I can freeze objects which includes time." She said

"I can levitate, I'm also an empath, and I have premonitions." Phoebe said

"I am half whitelighter so I can orb and somewhat heal people and I can also move objects." Paige said.

"And as of right now I can wield fire." I said

Pam and Eric looked like they were kids in a candy store until I told them what I could do.

"What do you mean as of right now?" Eric asked.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I tried to answer but I just couldn't. Piper saw me struggling so she answered for me.

"The reason why she said that was because as of right now that is the only power that she has. Pandora is special. She is half witch so like us she will gain more powers but because of the other half of her the power she has is amplified so sometimes it's too strong for her to control. This is also the reason why the Power of Three is not the Power of Four, she is only half. We don't know when, what, or how strong her next power will be so that makes her very valuable but also very dangerous." She said

Eric looked shocked but Pam gave me a knowing look, "So I am assuming that your powers can work on vampires." Pam said flatly.

"Yes that is why we have a peace treaty with the Vampire Council. Our mother and grandmother made the treaty before we were born." I said.

"What does this treaty include?" Eric said interested in what I would have to say next but Piper was getting curious about his line of questions.

"They don't attack us and we won't attack them, they help us when needed and we will help them when needed, it's pretty simple." Phoebe said.

"Which states are you allied with?" he asked and Piper got nervous.

"California. We are friends with the King and if he needs help, we help." Piper said

"Is there any other states that you help?" he asked

I was about to say another when Piper stopped me.

"Eric let me ask you a question." Piper said and Eric gave her a nodded.

"You said that you own a bar but what do you do in the vampire community?" she asked

"I am the sheriff of area five in Louisiana." He said with a hint of pride.

Piper turned to me, "Did you know this?" she asked, pissed beyond belief.

"Yeah Piper I did, why does that make you mad?" I asked getting kind of nervous that Piper was getting this mad about his position.

"Eric why don't you tell her who your queen is." She said

He turned to me, "Her name is Sophie-Anne LeClerc." He said and that sent me into a panic.

I stood up and started pacing, "No…no…no…he can't be…he wouldn't…" I was saying trying not to hyperventilate.

"Kitten im sorry that you had to find out about her like this, I was going to take you to New Orleans next week so you could meet her." He said thinking that I was mad at him for not introducing me sooner. He was dead wrong about that and my control was slipping for the second time that night.

"IS THAT WHY YOU'RE GETTING SO CLOSE TO ME?? TO BRING ME TO HER?? THAT'S IT ISNT IT? SHE TOLD YOU TO SEDUCE ME SO SHE COULD USE ME!!" I screamed while Leo was trying to hold me back.

"WHAT??? NO!!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?? I CARE ABOUT YOU!! FUCK IM IN LOVE WITH YOU PANDORA!!! He said trying to get to me but my sisters were blocking the way.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth I knew that I was in love with him too but I had to get away for a while. I stopped fighting Leo and told him

"Leo, take somewhere. I need to think." I said.

"Okay we will be back in a little while." Leo said and he orbed us out.

ERIC'S POV

These witches are very strong and they confirmed my suspicions about Pandora, she is valuable and powerful. But damnit she is mine and I will protect her with my life. I had also learned that they have a treaty with the vampire council that will protect them from us and us from them but I wonder if they have any allies. This could help me in the future if Sophie-Anne tries to threaten me.

"Which states are you allied with?" I asked and I noticed that Piper was giving me an odd look.

"California. We are friends with the King and if he needs help, we help." Piper said.

That's very interesting but Pandora has worked for others so I wonder if they have anymore.

"Is there any other states that you help? I asked.

I sensed that Pandora was about to tell me, which means that the bond is still there but weak, when her sister stopped her.

"Eric let me ask you a question." Piper said and I nodded so she could ask me.

"You said that you own a bar but what do you do in the vampire community?" she asked

"I am the sheriff of area five in Louisiana." I said with pride. I hope that my position as sheriff will convince them that Pandora would be safe with me.

Piper turned to Pandora, "Did you know this?" she asked her but she seemed mad. I wonder what that was about.

"Yeah Piper I did, why does that make you mad?" she asked and I could feel that she was getting nervous and that was getting me mad.

"Eric why don't you tell her who your queen is." She said and that confused me. Why was it so important that she know who my queen was. It's not like it is a big secret.

I turned to her, "Her name is Sophie-Anne LeClerc." I said and I felt that she started to panic. What the fuck was going on?

She stood up and started pacing, "No…no…no…he can't be…he wouldn't…" She was saying trying to take deep breathes.

"Kitten im sorry that you had to find out about her like this, I was going to take you to New Orleans next week so you could meet her." I said thinking that she was mad at me for not introducing her sooner but I was guess I was wrong because it was getting warmer by the second and Pam noticed it to because she was starting to stand up.

"IS THAT WHY YOU'RE GETTING SO CLOSE TO ME?? TO BRING ME TO HER?? THAT'S IT ISNT IT? SHE TOLD YOU TO SEDUCE ME SO SHE COULD USE ME!!" She screamed while Leo was trying to hold her back from me.

What the hell is she talking about?

"WHAT??? NO!!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?? I CARE ABOUT YOU!! FUCK IM IN LOVE WITH YOU PANDORA!!! I said without even thinking as I was trying to get to her but her sisters were in the way.

Fuck I just said I loved her. I guess this is what love feels like. I don't see any other women any more, they are all a blur. She makes me jealous of every man, I want to be with her every minute of every day, and I think about her nonstop. Fuck I guess I am in love with her.

As soon as the word left my mouth I felt love but hesitation come from her and I needed to know why she was hesitant. She stopped fighting Leo.

"Leo, take me somewhere. I need to think." she said.

"Okay we will be back in a little while." Leo said and he orbed out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" WHY DID SHE REACT LIKE THAT?" I asked then Pam put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I turned around and growled at her but she stood her ground.

"Phoebe, what do you think?" Piper asked.

"He is confused. I don't think he knows what happened." Phoebe said

"WHAT HAPPENED!!?" I yelled.

"I think you need to sit down for this." Paige said but I didn't budge.

They all sat down and Piper sighed, "Your queen tried to buy Pandora from our king Terrance and he refused, let's just say she didn't take it well because a few days later Andre, her child, tried to kidnap Pandora. We didn't tell Pandora she was Louisiana's queen because we didn't want her to freak out so when you said that she was your queen we figured that you were sent to seduce her so she can work for Sophie-Anne." Piper said.

I heard Pam growl but that was nothing compared to what I was feeling. I felt betrayed by our queen because she was risking all out war, guilty for not telling Pandora sooner, rage at Andre for even putting hands on my kitten, and that all is insignificant because it was covered by all the fear that I was feeling. If I claim her as my own, which I will do when I find that ceremonial dagger, that means that Sophie-Anne can use her anytime she wants and I can't let that happen. It will lead to war.

"We're fucked" was all I could say.


	17. Meet the Halliwells: Part Two

**Hey everyone!!! I am through with all my finals but work is hell. My manager walked out and another worker put in her one-week notice. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I want you to know that Eric will find out that Pandora is Godric's daughter soon! Have a great holiday!! -Jessica**

**I own nothing…**

I was sitting on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge trying to collect my thoughts. I knew Eric was too good to be true. Why was Sophie-Anne so intent on having me? I have been trying to stay neutral in all this vampire shit but it looks like it will never happen. The only reason that I am loyal to King Terrance is because my family was here and the only reason that I go to Texas because daddy is there and now the only reason I would go to Louisiana is because Eric and Pam are there. I trusted him with everything including my heart. I have never felt like this before and yes I guess that I am in love with Eric but can I trust him? I don't know.

My phone went off. _Maybe you should talk to him_ my message said from Phoebe.

_What should I say? Hey Eric are you trying to seduce me so you can give me to Sophie-Anne so you could move up in the world? I don't think so!_ I messaged her.

_Yes _she said a minute later.

I sighed and went through my contact list until I reached Eric's number and paused. Should I call him? I guess I could listen to what he has to say.

I hit the call button and waited. It reached the second ring when he picked up.

"Kitten we need to talk, come back now." He said

"Did you know? And no I can't come back right now." I said showing some independence.

"No I had no idea and yes you will come back right now. I can not protect you when you are not here." He said

"I don't need you to protect me Eric but what will you do if she attempts to take me again? I will not work for her for any reason." I said

"I wont let her get close to you, I promise but if it came down to it I could possibly talk her into letting you work for me. Could you do that?" he asked.

"Maybe but I can be a demanding employee." I said

"Ill meet your every demand and more now get back here." He said

I was about to tell him what he could kiss when my phone went off.

"Hold on I got a text." I said and then opened the phone.

_I heard that you were home and I need your help…meet me at your sister's club at 11 and bring Piper with you_ it read and I knew that it was from the king.

"Shit we have a problem. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said and then hung up.

"LEO!" I called and of course he comes.

"Are you done thinking?" he asked

"No I wasn't but the king has summoned Piper and me to P3 at 11." I said

He sighed but nodded and orbed us home.

We landed in the living room where Phoebe and Pam were talking and Piper was playing with the kids.

"Hey guys we have a problem." I said

"What's wrong?" Phoebe said

"The king has summoned Piper and me to the club at 11." I said

Piper got up and turned to me, "What does he want?" she asked

"I don't know but get in the shower because it would not be a good idea to smell like a vampire when we get there. We have to be there in two hours. I'll try to find out whats going on so we can dress for the occasion. Pam, when I find out what we will be doing we will need your help on clothes. He likes his women sexy and to bling." I said

"Okay I'll help Piper first then I will help you." She said and then went with Piper to her room.

I walked up the stairs and went into my room. Eric was sitting on my bed looking through one of my old photo albums. I went over and sit beside him. He was looking at a picture of me and my sisters dressed up for Halloween. I was dressed up as a vampire.

"I assume that you heard me downstairs?" I said

"Yes and I don't like it." He said

"Like I have a choice, if I did then I wouldn't go and you and I would just stay in this room for the rest of the night but I have been summoned. It's just like when your queen summons you, you have no choice. Nothing is going to happen to me, I have my sister with me." I said

"How can you be sure?" he asked

"I'm sure, trust me." I said

"Fine but im going with you." He said

"No you are not but if you allow it I would like to take Pam so that I it ease you mind. They will be more likely to notice you then Pam." I said

"Okay but on one condition. I want to exchange blood before you go. Our bond is weak so I think we should strengthen it." He said

"No, I don't need to smell like you and I don't need to be weak." I said

"You won't be because I will give you some of mine and we can do it in the shower so it will rinse right off." He said smirking at me.

"Eric we will not have sex in the shower! My sisters are in the house and I only have two hours left." I said

"We can hurry. I've missed you lover." He said taking my hand.

I sighed, "Fine but you are going to wash me until I don't smell like you anymore." I said

"It will be my pleasure." He said and bared his fangs.

"Go get undressed and I'll be there in a minute. I need to see what we will be doing." I said and shooed him into the bathroom.

"You have five minutes then I'm dragging you in here." He said and shut the door.

I picked up my phone and called the king's bodyguard Damien. He picked up after the third ring.

"Ah Pandora what may I do for you?" he asked

"You could tell me what Piper and I am needed for so I could dress for it." I said

"When have you ever cared what you wear?" he asked.

"Just tell me Damien." I said

"Dress to impress. The King of Florida is here and wants to meet the Charmed Ones." He said

"Why just me and Piper then? I'm not charmed and Piper is only one of three." I said

"He doesn't want the others to be identified and he needs to talk to you. He will be sending a car to pick you up." He said

"There will be three of us; one of my friends will be coming along. Thank you Damien, see you at 11." I said and hung up. I then when down to Piper's room to tell her the news.

"Pam, we are arm candy for the evening but make sure Piper is comfortable. I don't want her to be to revealing." I said and went back to my room.

I took off all my clothes and opened up the bathroom. Eric was already in the shower but just waited to turn on the water when I opened the door. I slide the glass door open and stepped inside. He was facing away from me so I got a great view of his ass and what an ass it was. I slid the glass back and then walked around so I was right under the water and right in front of him.

"What does he want you to do? I was on the phone with Chow." He said

"The King of Florida is here and wants to meet the charmed ones and our king wants to talk to me." I said

"Why does he need to talk to you?" he asked

"I don't know and I don't care." I said and ran my fingers through his wet hair. "I trust that you are not telling anyone what I am telling you?" I asked

"No, not unless you want me to." He said and I nodded.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me an earth-shattering kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance until I had to stop for air. I leaned my head back until it was resting against the wall. He started peppering my face with kisses, then along my neck. He kissed a trail from my neck to my left nipple. He spent a good three minutes there until he switched to the other and did the same thing. By the time he moved down to my stomach my body was aching for him. He kissed all over my stomach and down my thighs. I pulled his hair to get his attention but he ignored it. He continued his path until he reached my toes. By this point I needed him more than air.

"Eric I need…" I tried to tell him but failed.

"What is it lover? Tell me." He asked getting to his feet. I got a very naughty idea and wondered how he would react to this idea.

I turned around and stuck my butt out in front of him, "I want to try it this way." I said and giving him a heated look. He growled and took a step closer so he was right behind me.

"Are you sure about that kitten? I don't think you can handle that just yet." He said

"Vilja du bli mild med jag min älskande krigare?" I asked

"Om lopp min litten en." He purred in my ear, which made me melt.

He ran his fingertips from my palm up to my elbows then down again. He laced his fingers with mine and then he placed them against the wall. He then nudged my legs apart with his then released my hands and placed them on my hips. He bent down and placed his mouth right on my neck.

"Rättvis hålla andedrag min älska." He said and slipped inside of me.

I did as he said and kept breathing but I was having difficulties because it felt so good and he wasn't even moving yet. I leaned my head back so that it was resting on his shoulders. This way I could look in to his eyes that were closed at the moment.

"Eric look at me." I said but didn't open his eyes.

"I can't or I won't be able to control myself." He said

"I need you here with me Eric." I said and he opened his eyes and what I saw shook me to my core. His eyes were almost completely black from his hunger.

He slowly pulled out of me then he thrust back in and from the pain I felt I knew that something was wrong. The next time he didn't even attempt to be gentle and sped up his movements. He kept saying the same thing over and over and if it wasn't in this situation I might have liked it but not now. Over and over he would repeat the same words with every thrust.

"ngruva…behov…henne hjärtan…" he said over and over.

There was very little pleasure and more and more pain.

"Eric stop…please…" I begged which made his speed up even more.

"ngruva…behov…henne hjärtan…" he said and then he bit my neck at the same time he came.

With all the strength I had left I screamed for help, "PAM!!!" I yelled. There was loud banging and Pam was screaming.

"PANDORA?? ERIC?? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!" she screamed

Eric was still drinking from me and thrusting so I could barely speak, "help…" was all I could say and I barely got it out in a whimper.

Pam kicked the door in and slid the glass door off its hinges. She looked at me then at Eric and I figured that she knew what was going on.

"LEO!! GET IN HERE NOW!!" she screamed downstairs. I could hear footsteps then Pam tried to grab me from Eric but he gripped me tighter which cause me more pain.

Leo walked into the bathroom and took charge, "Pam can you get him to let her go for a second then I will orb him out." He said

She tried but there was no chance of getting me out of his grip, "I cant. Pandora you have to do something." She said

I took my hands from the wall and placed them on Eric's arms. I concentrated with everything I had left and pushed the heat from my body on to him. He yelped and let me go. As soon as I was out of his arms Leo grabbed him and orbed him away and Pam grabbed me before I hit the ground. She picked me up, wrapped me in a towel, and then laid me on the bed. She shut the bathroom door and then when she was about to shut my bedroom door when Phoebe walked in and sat beside me. Pam shut the door and sat beside me as well.

"What happened in there? I have never seen him like that." Pam said

"Things just got out of hand, that's all." I said

"Don't lie. I could feel your fear and his hunger." Phoebe said. I guess you can never get anything by an empath.

"Pandora we need to know what happened so we can get Eric calmed down." Pam said

"I don't know. He told me that we needed to exchange blood and that we could do that in the shower. I said okay and then he said that he needed me so I said okay. I talked to Damien and then I got in the shower. We talked about what I would be doing tonight and that he didn't hear me because he was talking to Chow. Then things got heated and then I told him I wanted to try it with him from behind. He asked me if I was sure and I said yes and then I asked him if he could be gentle with me and he said he would. As soon as he entered me he closed his eyes and I had to beg him to open them, he said that he wouldn't be able to control it but I begged him so he opened. His eyes were the blackest I have ever seen, it shocked me. He then started and he kept going faster and I was in a lot of pain from the beginning, he just kept saying mine…need…her heart….over and over and kept picking up speed and then he bit me, that's when I called for you. When you banged on the door he continued. He didn't stop until I used my power on him and Leo orbed him out. It was like he wasn't even there!" I said and then I let the sobs take over.

"Okay. Did you speak his native language at all?" she asked.

"Yes but we did the first time as well and nothing like that happened. Guys im getting really tired and Eric took a lot of blood; I have that thing tonight that I have to go to. What do I do?" I asked

"You still need to go. Pam will go with you." Phoebe said

"No I need to go to Eric. I will be able to calm him down and tell him what happened. It's not going to be pretty if I have to tell him what happened." She said

"Pam that is where you need to be, just wait until I leave I need you here with me." I said

"Why?" she said

"Because after I finish my shower if I still smell like Eric then I will need your scent to cover that up. Damien already knows that there will be a third person so I will just have to tell him that she is a vampire." I said

"Okay but you need to get back into the shower. Phoebe and I will help you get dressed when you get out." She said

I nodded and then went back in to the shower. After 15 minutes of washing hair and scrubbing every inch of my body I went back into my room. Phoebe was waiting along with Pam on my bed. Pam walked around me in a circle trying to get a whiff of Eric's scent.

"I can barely smell it. Wear some perfume and you will be fine." She said

"Thank you Pam now go to him, tell him I am sorry." I said

"What do you have to be sorry for but I will tell him, be careful." She said and I nodded. Paige walked into my room and orbed Pam away.

Then Piper came in and she and Phoebe worked on my hair and makeup. Once they were done with that they helped me into my dress. It was a very short black dress that barely covered my ass. It was v-cut that went all the way down beneath my belly button. It had sleeves that covered my shoulders. They gave me a pair of black high heels that had a five inch heel. I went to my jewelry box and picked out the tennis bracelet and ruby necklace that Eric got for me and put them on.

"How do I look?" I asked and twirled around.

"You look great but pale, you need some blood." Phoebe said and handed me a bottle of trueblood.

I took it and started to drink it but gagged at the first sip, "God this shit is awful. No wonder Pam and Eric hate it." I said

"Yeah but you need it. Hurry up and drink it then brush your teeth then rinse with mouthwash. When we get there get a drink, it might cover up the blood on your breath." Piper said

"Yeah yeah." I said then chugged the rest of the blood. Then I went upstairs to brush me teeth and rinse my mouth out. As I was doing that I noticed the bite marks.

"Shit! Piper get your ass up here!" I yelled down the hall

A minute later she got there, "I got to cover this bite mark up or I'm fucked." I said

"Okay, okay let me think…I got it! Cover the marks that he left behind…hide them so no one can find." She said and the bite mark vanished.

"Nice job now let's get out of here so we can hurry up and get back." I said

"Okay who's driving?" she said at the same times as something honked outside.

"He sent a driver like always." I said and then laughed.

We went down stairs then walked out the door, there was a limo waiting for us. We got in and Portia, the king's secretary, was waiting for us.

"Portia" Piper and I said.

"Piper, Pandora it's nice to see you again and like Damien said you will be meeting the King of Florida. Like always he will introduce Piper first as the head of the charmed ones and then he will introduce you Pandora. The main reason you are here is because he needs to talk to you and where is the other person?" she said

"She couldn't come." I said and she nodded.

We were five minutes from the club when I got a message; _He is just now coming to. Leo had to zap him and it knocked him out. When I got there he was crazy and all he wanted is you. I'll text you when I know more._

_Okay thanks…does he remember anything??_

_Haven't got that far yet_

_Okay_

I shut my phone and put it back inside my purse. Five minutes later we arrived at the club.

"Okay Piper since this is your club we can have the meeting wherever you want." She said

"Our usual table is fine but I want more guards. I don't think that it would be a good thing to be seen by everyone." She said and Portia nodded.

We walked into the club and headed straight for the bar so we could wait to be summoned.

"Hey Pandora, hey Piper, what can I get you guys to drink?" Sarah the bartender asked.

"Yeah I need a shot of tequila and then a strawberry daiquiri and Piper would like a gin and tonic please." I said and she went to get the drinks. Then my phone went off again.

"Pipe hold this for me." I said and handed her my purse. I dug around in it then found it. I opened it up to see Pam had sent me another message.

_He doesn't remember a thing…do you want me to tell him?_

_Yeah he might take it better coming from you, plus we are about to go into the meeting so I can't deal with it right now._

_Okay…good luck_

_You too_

I grabbed my purse then handed it to Sarah so she could put it behind the bar then she handed us our drinks

"What did it say?" Piper asked

I took my shot then I told her, "He doesn't remember anything and she wanted to know if she wanted me or her to tell him. I told her to tell him because I don't have the time right now." I said

"Yeah that's probably the right thing to do." Piper said and I nodded. We were sipping on our drinks when Portia walked over to us.

"He would like to see you now." She said and then walked back over.

I looked over at Piper, "Here's to not trying to die tonight…again." I said.

"Shut up Pandora." She said and we walked over to the table.

Our table was covered with a curtain that blocked everyone's view. At the front there was Shane and John, some of the king's bodyguards.

"I believe that we were summoned boys." I said and gave them a smirk.

"I believe you were and welcome back Pandora." Shane said and I nodded to him.

They drew back the curtain and we walked in and took in our surroundings. There was a round table with a curved, cushioned bench. The King of California was sitting in the middle and who I presumed was the King of Florida and his mate on his left. Damien was standing behind our king giving me a big smile.

"Ah Piper and Pandora it is nice to see you again." He said standing up and kissing each of our hands.

"It is nice to see you again as well your majesty." Piper said and bowed her head as did I.

"I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Carlos Armando the King of Florida and his mate Selena. Carlos this is Piper Halliwell the head of the charmed ones." He said

"It is an honor to meet you Piper. I have heard many stories about your adventures." He said

"Thank you." She said

Piper stepped to the side and I walked forward.

"Carlos I would like to introduce you to Pandora Halliwell." He said

"It is an honor to meet both of you." I said and gave a little curtsy.

"No the honor is all mine Pandora." He said and bowed as well as giving me a heated look and in turn got me a glare from his mate. "You are a well known secret among our royalty in America, your not a charmed one but are as powerful as one. I am shocked that you have not partnered up with a king, your king as a matter of fact... for your own safety of course." He said

I glanced at my king to see him fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well I would hope that I would be protected even if I didn't partner with a king. After all the services that my family and I have provided the vampire community, I would assume that people would want to protect me." I said

"We would Pandora." My king said

Carlos glanced from me to my king then back to me.

"What would it take for the mighty Pandora Halliwell to become involved in my state?" he asked

My king growled but I ignored him, "Well if you have a problem that you cant solve and it is supernatural I will come and evaluate the problem and if it is bad enough I will get involved." I said

"And why would they listen to you?" Selena asked and that made both my king and Carlos growl.

"Because Halliwell is a powerful name. When they hear my last name they know if need be I will get my sisters involved and when they hear my first name they know that I am the youngest and what I can do." I said

"And what would that be?" she asked

"I can wield fire, so I am a danger to vampires as well. Why do you think I am highly sought after?" I said

As soon as I mentioned fire she hissed and grabbed on to Carlos for dear life.

"Bájese deme usted ramera estúpida. Felipe El tomador su espalda al hotel, yo estaré allí después de la reunión." He said and Felipe dragged her away.

"I am sorry about her, she will be punished." He said and we all nodded.

Piper and Carlos started to talk about the vampire/Wicca reactions that were in Florida when our king stood up, "Carlos I will let you and Piper talk for awhile, Pandora will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked

I gave him a questioning glace but nodded. We got up and he took my hand and led me out onto the dance flood. He twirled me around then put my arms around his neck and then he gripped my waist which made me wince a little because there was still a bruise from where Eric gripped me.

"So my dear where have you been this past month and a half and don't lie to me." He said

"I've been visiting a friend and working on my paper." I said

"Then how is it that you bring two vampires into my area and one of them happens to be Eric Northman?" he asked

I looked at him in shock. Was he spying on me?

"Are you watching me?" I asked my anger rising.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Piper's office, "Damnit Pandora! Why were you in Louisiana? Don't you know that is Sophie-Anne's territory? He asked as he closed the door.

"Like I said, I was visiting a friend in Bon Temps and was staying with her and no I did not know that was her territory." I said

"Well now you know so you won't be going back. When are Northman and the other leaving?" he asked

"In a few days." I said

"Why are they here? He asked

"I've been having some problems and Phoebe is going to help me. They wanted to meet my sisters." I said then regretted it when I looked into his eyes.

"You love him don't you?" he asked walking me back until I hit the wall.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I said

"I wasn't born yesterday Pandora. When have you ever brought home anyone to meet your family? As I recall never! Why? Why not me? I could give you everything you could ever want. I have power and I will love you unconditionally." He said.

"But it wouldn't be fair because I couldn't return your love your majesty. I love Eric and I know that it could be the last thing I ever do but I don't care." I said.

He grabbed my upper arms and shook me, "Align yourself with me. As your mate I can guarantee your family's safety." He said

I pushed him with everything I had and he flew across the room. He stood up and crouched down.

"What was that?" he asked

"I don't know?" I said and stared at my hands.

"Looks like you're getting your vampire strength which makes you all the more vulnerable. Be with me Pandora?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no." I said

He stood up straight, "Fine but the place by my side will always be open to you, no matter who is there and California will always be behind you for whatever reason." He said

"Thank you your majesty." I said

"Enough with that call me Terrance no matter who is with me. You are my equal and always will be even when you are my mate." He said with a smile.

"Funny! Now is there anything else we need to talk about?" he said

"Yes and this is serious so please sit." He said. He sat in Piper's chair and I laid down on the couch.

"So what is so serious? Planning on starting a war?" I laughed but the look on his face told me that I hit the nail of the head. "What happened?" I asked

"There has been some fighting along our Washington border. We have lost some brothers and sisters but so have they. I have a feeling that their king is trying to move in on our territory." He said

"Why?" I asked

"More power I guess but Washington is allied with Louisiana which means…" he said but I finished.

"…if Washington takes over California then their king and Sophie-Anne can use me and my sisters." I said

"Exactly" he said

"Have you told the magistrate this?" I asked

"No because im not sure but I wanted to tell you first." He said

"Thanks. Who is the king anyways?" I asked

"His name is Victor. He is around six hundred years old and from what I hear he is power hungry and wants you. I wouldn't be surprised if they got California they would use your family and he would take you as his mate." He said

"Yeah but he can't do that against my will. My witch side is loyal to California but my vampire side is loyal to Texas. They would have to take control of Texas and if they did that then it would start a war." I said

"Yes but we need to be careful. I will update you on everything that happens. If things get bad then I want you to go to Texas and declare your loyalty to their king." He said

I was shocked, "You want me to go to Texas? You never want me to go there!" I said

"I want you to be safe and if that means you being with Jackson Sawyer then so be it." He said

"This is ridiculous! When will you two give it up?" I said

"Probably never." He said with a smile.

I laughed and looked at the clock, "Shit it's already four, and we need to leave. Terrance can I ask you for a favor?" I asked

"Name it." He said

"Can I stay at your compound until it gets light?" I asked

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked

"A little but nothing that can't be fixed. I just need some space." I said

"It would be an honor." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Terrance." I said and we walked out the door.

Everyone had cleared out the bar so only Terrance's group was left.

"Carlos said that he will see you tomorrow your majesty and he said to send all his love to Pandora." He said and I sighed but Damien continued. "Piper went home. She said to lock up and that she would see you tomorrow. I believe that Phoebe saw you staying with us." he said

"Yes she would be correct." I said

Terrance held out his arm and I took it. He led us out the door and I stopped to lock up We got into his car and made the thirty minute trip to his compound. We pulled up to the three story mansion that I knew so well but have never stayed the night it. We got out of the car and entered the compound. It looked like one of the homes out of MTV's Cribs but better. The marble floors were immaculate and the chandeliers' are made of diamonds.

"Pandora I must leave you here. I will be going to my resting place. I could tell you that I hope everything works out for you and Northman but I don't want it to. If you need anything just ask, Damien will show you to your room." He said

"Thank you Terrance. You are as generous as you are kind." I said and bowed my head.

"Rest well my darling." He said

"Rest well Terrance." I said and he walked into another room.

I turned around to see Damien smiling at me, "This way Pandora." He said and started to walk up the stairs and I followed him.

"So whats with you and Northman Pandora?" he asked

"Nothing that concerns you Damien." I said

"Well that is where you would be wrong. Unlike many others I noticed that you were wincing when the king grabbed your hips. What happened to you? I will not judge you and I will not tell anyone, I am here to help you. I am your friend Pandora. The only reason I am serving Terrance is to keep an eye on you." He said

I sighed, "Okay, Eric and I were about to have sex when he snapped. He was already inside of me and when he opened his eyes they were full of hunger. He lost control and it was very painful. Leo and his child Pam had to get him off of me before he drained me." I said

"I have heard many vampires that have killed human in the middle of intercourse but not when they care about them, which I assume he does. Talk to Godric he will know. I know your secret and I know that talking to your father will be weird but you need to figure it out." He said

"Yes but I have more important issues at the moment. The reason why I am here is to let Phoebe read my dreams. They have been haunting me for a while now." I said

I didn't even notice that we were already at my room until he opened the door.

"Well you know that if you need anything all you have to do is ask." He said and started to walk away.

"Damien does Terrance know why you serve him?" I asked

"Yes and he knows who sent me to watch over you." He said

"And who would that be?" I asked

He laughed, "Now that would be too easy but I will give you a hint. It wasn't your father." He said and left.

I went in the room and noticed there was a long pale blue nightgown that reached the floor. I shed my little black dress and slipped on the soft material. I climbed in to bed and turned out the lights. I laid my head down, exhausted from today's events, and was about to fall asleep when my phone went off telling me I had a message. I opened it and it was from Eric.

_I'm sorry my love, I don't know what came over me. I know that I hurt you and I know that you may not trust me but I want to let you know that I will make it up to you. I don't know what I would do without you my love. I understand if you never want to see me again but I will never stop loving you and I will never stop trying, you will have to kill me first. I love you Pandora and I will show you every day for the rest of my life. _

Damnit! He had to be sweet about it. I replied.

_Yes you did hurt me but I know that you didn't mean to. We will figure out what happened but not right now. After I get rid of these nightmares then we will work on it. I'm not going to let this go so easily so you will have to do everything to gain my trust back. I am not trying to be mean but you nearly killed me. I am going to bed so I will see you when you wake. I still love you Eric._

I wasn't expecting a reply so I was shocked when I got one.

_Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you __min hjärtan._

I didn't know what to say because that was the same thing he said in the shower. My heart. What does that mean? I just replied.

_I love you too._

I set my phone for 11 am then went to bed. Tomorrow we will get to the bottom of these dreams.

**Vilja du bli mild med jag min älskande krigare**- Will you be gentle with me my loving warrior?

**Om lopp min litten en**- Of course my little one

**Rättvis hålla andedrag min älska**- Just keep breathing my love

**ngruva…behov…henne hjärtan- **mine…need…her heart

**min hjärtan**- my heart

**Bájese deme usted ramera estúpida. Felipe El tomador su espalda al hotel, yo estaré allí después de la reunion.-** Get off of me you stupid bitch. Felipe take her back to the hotel, I will be there after the meeting.


	18. Meet the Halliwells: Part Three

**I own nothing…  
**

**Bold means dream characters are talking!**

I woke up to my phone going off. I rolled over to grab it and showed that Phoebe was calling me and that it was 11:30 am.

"Hey Phoebe what's up?" I said

"Hey I wanted to see if you wanted to do anything before the sun went down, that's when we plan on doing the spell." She said

"Yeah I need to go shopping for some stuff for the house like herbs, candles, and anything else that I might need. We should go to the Majestic for lunch." I said

"Okay do we need to come get you?" she asked

I was about to say yes when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on a second Phoebe, Come In!" I said

A tiny black woman entered the room with clothes in her hands.

"Good morning Miss Halliwell. His majesty thought that you would need some clothes for today. If you would like some lunch it can be prepared for you we have a car ready to take you where ever you need to go." She said

"Um…the clothes would be great and it would be great if someone could give me a lift to the Majestic." I said

"Yes Miss Halliwell. The car will be ready whenever you are." She said then set the clothes on the bed and left.

I put the phone back to my ear, "Phoebe you still there?" I asked

"Yeah so meet you there at 12:30?" she asked

"Yeah, who else will be there?" I asked

"Just us two, Paige, and Piper. We thought you might need some sister time before you go." She said

"Okay well let me get in the shower then I'll meet you there." I said

"See you in a little bit." She said and hung up.

I got up and took a quick shower. I dried my hair then curled it. I walked back to the bed and got dressed. There was a white lace tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of white pumps. I grabbed my wallet then walked down the stairs to where the driver was waiting.

"Miss Halliwell I am Jacob your driver. Where would you like for me to take you?" he asked

"Hi Jacob. I plan on meeting my sisters at the Majestic." I said

"The Majestic it is." He said and then opened the door.

"Wait." I said then saw the same woman who was in my room this morning.

"Miss is there any way I can get a piece of paper, pen, and an envelope?" I asked and she nodded. Then she went to another room and came back with what I needed. She handed me the items and I pulled up a chair to a table then wrote a note.

_Terrance-_

_ Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. Also thank you for the clothes and the driver. I plan on leaving tomorrow after the sun rises and this evening I am going to spend it working on my problems that I mentioned. So if I do not see you before I leave thank you for everything. If you ever need anything you know you can call me. Be safe and be careful._

_ -Pandora_

I sealed the letter and wrote Terrance on the envelope and handed it to the lady.

"Can you please make sure that the king gets this?" I asked and she nodded.

I got up and Jacob and I walked out and got into the limo. I arrived at the Majestic at 12:40 and I thanked Jacob for the lift. I walked into the restraint and up to the hostess.

"Hello im suppose to meet my sisters here." I said

She nodded, "Follow me please." She said and I nodded.

We walked through the restaurant till we got to the back corner were my sisters were sitting in a booth.

"Here is a menu, I will be right back for your order." She said and walked off.

"Hey guys sorry that im late we ran into some traffic." I said scooting into the booth.

"No problem so what happened after I left last night?" Piper asked

"Nothing. When we came out of you office we left. I didn't know if Eric was back and I didn't want to be around him at the time so Terrance let me stay the night." I said

"You stayed at his house?" Paige asked

"Yes I did. I know I shouldn't but I didn't need to see Eric. He needed to sleep." I said "Speaking of Eric, what happened after I left?" I asked

The waitress came and took my order than left.

"Well after Leo orbed out with Eric, Coop followed them. They couldn't get him to calm down until Pam arrived. From what Pam told us he couldn't remember anything. Pam told him what you told her and he broke down. He told her that the situation was similar to one from his human life. He forgot where he was and that he was a vampire, he acted on instinct when he was with you so when Pam tried to take you away he became possessive. Pam had to stop him from leaving, he was going to go back to Shreveport but she said that it wouldn't be a good idea. She said that he was in utter despair and he knew you wouldn't take a monster like him back. When Coop found out from me that you would be staying with the king he told Eric. They all came back and he stayed in your room till right before sunrise." Phoebe said.

"That explains the text. He said that he would show me he loves me every day for the rest of his life." I said

"How romantic!" Paige said and we all laughed.

The food was delivered and we ate most of our dinner in peace. When dessert arrived I told them everything that Terrance told me about Washington and Louisiana.

"What do you think we should do?" Phoebe asked

"Nothing right now. If it gets any worse I will tell the magistrate and grandfather. They can't get away with this." I said

"Are you going to tell Godric? Eric?" Piper asked

"I'll tell daddy in time, I want him to enjoy his time with Sookie. Eric im not so sure about. I trust him but it's bigger than me." I said

We paid for lunch then drove to a little shop in Chinatown that would have everything we needed. We grabbed white, blue, red, and green candles, sage, incense, and everything else I might need and headed home. We got home and decided to start the dream walking now.

"I think Pam should walk with me. I can identify anyone you guys have fought and she can identify any vampires that are there." I said

"Okay we'll get her up and block out the sun in the attic." Piper said

"I need Eric's approval, I'll go wake him up." I said

"Alright, after your done take a hot shower and get ready." Piper said and she and Phoebe walked up stairs.

Paige and I walked down the steps. Paige hung back as I walked to Eric's coffin. I undid the latches and lifted the coffin up. Eric was sleeping with my brown teddy bear that my mother gave me when I was a child. I turned to look at Paige for answers.

"He asked, he said that it smelled like you." She said then giggled.

"What a fucking baby. Paige stay back I'm going to wake him." I said and she took a few steps back up the stairs.

I took a step closer so I was touching the coffin.

"Eric wake up." I said but there was no answer.

I placed my hands on his face and tried again, "Eric its Pandora wake up." I said but there was no answer.

"Fine I'll do this the hard way." I said and grabbed Eric and started shaking him. "Eric Northman wake your ass up right now!" I said.

I was shaking for a minute and there was still no answer. I turned around and motioned Paige over.

"Give me a boost." I said and she came over and gave me a boost. I landed on top of Eric and I wrapped myself around him. I kissed his neck then I nibbled on his ear, this got a moan from him. I leaned into his ear and whispered to him.

"Eric wake up lover." I said and that made him open his eyes.

"Pandora the sun is still up." He said mumbling wanting to go back to sleep.

"I see that. I need your permission to use Pam. She is going to walk through my dream with me." I said

"I'll do it." He said trying to get up.

"No, I need Pam. She is neutral so she can think clearly. Plus I need you to protect my family when the sun goes down." I said

"Be safe." He said and hugged me.

"We'll be in the attic." I said and gave him a soft kiss then jumped off him. Then I shut the coffin and turned to Paige.

"Okay, orb her coffin upstairs and I will take a shower real quick. Are we going to wake Pam first?" I asked

"No we'll take her out and place her on the blankets and pillow with you. Once your minds are connected you can take it from there." She said

I nodded then went to take a warm shower. I stayed in the shower for 15 minutes. The chamomile body wash and the chamomile incense that I lit helped me to relax. I got out and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel. I got dressed in my silk pj bottoms and top and warm, fuzzy socks. I dried my hair then went upstairs to the attic. My sisters had set up white candles in a circle and in the middle blankets and pillows they had made a makeshift bed. Pam was already lying in the middle.

"Pandora lay in the middle by Pam." Phoebe said.

I walked over and laid down beside Pam. Phoebe walked over and put a dish of dirt, which represents earth, facing north. Then Piper put a bowl of water, and faced it west. Paige lit some incense and faced it east. Then Piper placed a bowl of cinders facing south and I shot a fire ball at it so it would light. Phoebe handed me a blue candle and I lit it on fire.

"Put that in the middle then read this spell. It will let her in your dream." She said and handed me the spell.

I put the candle in front of me and read the spell.

"_Lord and Lady I ask of thee_

_Give me the ability to send forth this dream_

_Across the Earth or water's bound_

_Whether she be in the sky or on the ground_

_By the powers of fire let it shine bright_

_By the powers of earth and air send it today_

_By the powers of water to sweep within dream's door_

_And by the Power of three shall Pam remember it evermore"_

I blew out the candle and handed it back to Phoebe.

"Now take this candle and read this. I'll light this incense." She said

I took it and Paige started the instrumental cd and Phoebe lit the incense. I lit the candle and recited the spell.

"_By this candle I do sleep: Hidden from the night, in the day so deep_

_O Lord Sun, guide my dreams, cover me with your beautiful beams._

_As the candle flame dies; Please close my eyes._

_Allow me to wake in the coolness of your lover The Moon."_

I blew out the candle and laid down and grabbed Pam's hand. I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up in a bright white room. I looked around and saw Pam lying beside me. I turned on my side and shook her gently.

"Pam wake up." I said and she opened her eyes.

She looked around, "Pandora where are we?" she asked

"We're in my dreams now get up." I said and I got up and she followed.

"What do you mean in your dreams?" she asked

"I've been having nightmares so you and I are going to view one and see what we can learn. Don't worry, I asked Eric for permission." I said

"How do you know to ask permission?" she asked

"If im right you will know soon enough. I won't hide anything from you but you cannot tell anyone and that includes Eric. He will not be able to order you to tell him." I said

"Is it that bad?" she asked

"You will be shocked and you might be mad at me for lying." I said

The white room began to fade.

"Okay were about to begin. Look for people that you know, listen to everything, and please remember there is nothing we can do no matter how much you want to." I said and she nodded.

Everything was a blur for a few seconds and when everything cleared we were in a cell.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked

"I'm not sure but I have been here before…in my dreams." I said

As soon as I finished talking the door to the room opened and two men were dragging a blonde woman. The men opened the door to the cell and threw her inside. She huddled in the corner and curled up in to a ball.

"Who is she?" Pam asked

I walked over and bent down in front of her. I leaned over to try to get a good look at her. Shit!

"Pam its Sookie." I said

Pam was about to say something when another group of men came in. They were struggling with a blonde so the other men came over to help. They threw her in with Sookie. The girl rolled on to her back which showed her face.

"It looks like you won't go down without a fight." Pam said then looked back toward the other me.

The men shut the cell door and left the room. I went back over to stand near Pam. My other self got up and walked to the cell door.

"**Pandora there is nothing that you can do." Sookie said**

"**I have to try." She said and grabbed the bars. Immediately a rash started to spread up her arm.**

"What the hell is happening to your arm?" Pam asked

"I react badly to silver, not as bad as you do but it still doesn't like me." I said

"Why would you react badly to silver?" she asked

"Not now I believe I am about to attempt to melt the bars." I said and sure enough that what happened.

**She tried to melt the bars but it didn't work, "Shit they won't melt. There is a trace of silver in them but there is something more." She said**

"**Can it hold vampires?" Sookie asked**

"**Young ones yes, older ones no unless they are weak. When was the last time daddy fed?" she asked**

"**The night we arrived in Dallas." Sookie said**

"**Then yes they can hold him." She said**

"They are holding your father? He is a vampire?" Pam asked shocked.

"Yes Pam and you will meet him very soon." I said

"**Pandora concentrate on the bond. Tell him we are here." Sookie said**

**She zoned out for a minute then came back, "He knew we were here the minute we walked in the door, he is not happy." She said**

"**Tell him to come help us." Sookie said**

"She's demanding isn't she?" Pam said

"**I don't think it would be a good idea Sookie." She said**

"**Pandora Gwendolyn do it!" Sookie said**

"Damn" Pam said

"**This is the last time im listening to humans." She whispered and zoned out.**

"Humans? Pandora what the fuck? Pam said I turned around to look at her.

"Pam are you serious, think about what has been said." I said

"Your father is a vampire, you can connect with him, and you said that this would be the last time you listen to humans. Pandora are you a vampire?" She asked

"I'm half vampire half witch." I said

"Holy Shit! What can you do?" she asked

"Pam not now." I said and she shut up.

"**He's coming, I hope you're happy." She said**

A minute later Godric entered the room. "Oh my god!" Pam said

"**Godric!" Sookie said and ran over to the bars. "Let us out and we can go." Sookie said**

"**I cannot im not strong enough yet. Within the hour I should have enough strength." He said**

"**We will wait then." Sookie said**

"**Have you seen anyone?" Pandora asked**

"**Reverend Newlin but there is another man with him. I believe he is one of your enemies." He said**

"Zanku" I said

"Who?" Pam asked

"He is one of my family's enemies." I said

"**Okay he is the first target." She said**

"You're like Eric in so many ways. I can see now why Godric picked Eric; he is like him as well." Pam said

"You have no idea." I said

There was a loud bang then loud footsteps.

"Pam be ready as soon as they grab him we follow. We should be able to go right through the bars." I said

"Okay" she said

The door was thrown open and Steve Newlin and a couple of his goons entered with silver chains.

"**Well, well, well lookey what we have here. Godric I told you couldn't leave your cage or I would kill both of them. Now look where we found you. It's a shame really, to have to kill something so beautiful as your whore and daughter." He said**

"**You will not lay a finger on them." Godric said**

"**Oh and what will you do about it. You'll be wrapped in chains. Gabe!" he said**

The man on his left took silver net and threw it around his legs which knocked him down.

"**Wrap a chain around his neck and wrists and drag him out into the sanctuary." Newlin said and Gabe nodded.**

When he wrapped the chain around his neck Sookie and I screamed.

"**Let him go!" He has done nothing!" Sookie said**

"**You're a dead man Newlin!" Pandora screamed**

"**Well at least I'll be going to heaven!" he said**

They started dragging him out and that was our cue to follow.

"Pam let's move." I said and walked through the bars.

We walked through the door and left myself and Sookie back in the edge. We walked up the stairs and came up right behind them; Pam came up on my side.

"**Sir I thought we were going to burn the whores along with Godric?" Gabe asked**

"**Change of plans, the vampire wants the daughter." He said**

They kept dragging him up, they went through the hall, into the sanctuary, and then stood up on the stage.

"**Gabe release the neck chain. There is something our other vampire would like to tell him but first where is, ah Zanku my brother I know there is something you need to tell him." Newlin said**

I walked behind Zanku but motioned to Pam to stay behind Godric.

"**Yes there is." He said and bent down so he was right in his face. "I'm going to kill the charmed ones and there is nothing you can do about it but your daughter is not my concern." He said with a smile.**

"**Right on time Dimitri, it's time to watch your future father-in-law burn!" Newlin said**

I looked up to see Dimitri walking down the aisle of the sanctuary. Pam looked ready to kill and so did I. It was the same vampire from Eric's club.

He walked up the steps of the stage and patted Godric on the back.

"**It's good to see ya dad. What has it been twenty years since I've seen you this close?" he said**

"**I should have killed you when I had the chance." Godric said**

"**Yes you should have but now I get to watch you die and I will turn your precious daughter but there is one small problem, your other child Eric." He said**

"**He will kill you first." he said**

"**Must I say this again…she will be mine and there is nothing anyone can do about it." He said**

Godric tried to fight out of the chains but it was no use.

"The sun is about to rise." Pam said

"**Dimitri I believe you best get into some shade. The sun is about to rise any minute." Newlin said**

"**Thank you dear reverend I believe I will do that." **He saidand walked over to the corner by the hallway. He could duck in there when the sun rose.

Zanku stepped back and sat in the first pew.

"**Burn in hell bloodsucker, your whore will join you soon." Newlin said and joined Zanku.**

"Pandora…thirty seconds." Pam said

I dropped to my knees right in front of my daddy. I raised my hands and placed them on his cheeks. He flinched slightly then smiled.

"He can sense me." I said to Pam.

I leaned down then kissed his forehead.

"I'm right here daddy." I whispered knowing that he was about to burn.

"**If I see your mother, I will tell her that you love her." He said**

"I love you daddy." I said

"**I love you princess." He said then the first rays of light hit his face and he burst into blue flames.**

I turned to look at Pam and she was crying clear tears.

"**Well that was fun, who's next?" the reverend said excitedly.**

"**Pandora's mate. We need to find Eric Northman." Zanku said**

Pam growled but I couldn't respond because everything was blurry again.

"Pandora wake up!" I heard a voice say as they were shaking my body.

I opened my eyes to see Phoebe shaking me.

"Thank god. Do you realize that it's almost sunrise?" she asked

"No…Pam?" I said

"I'm right here…are you okay?" she asked

I turned to see Eric wiping the blood off her face from her tears. "Yeah im fine." I said

I was in the middle of standing up when I felt several sharp pains on my back like I was being burned with something.

"AHHH! HELP!" I screamed trying to get my shirt off.

"WHAT?" Piper screamed.

"MY BACK IS BURNING!" I screamed.

Piper ran over to me and lifted the back of my shirt up. There were burn marks in the shape of a net on my back and it was still burning. I buckled under the pain and I hit the floor. Piper fell to her knees and grabbed me into a hug. A minute later the pain was gone. Then Eric's phone rang.

"This is Eric." He said

"Skita, we will be there when the sun rises." He said

He hung up the phone and he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Godric has been kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun." he said

I couldn't move, they weren't just dreams, they were possible outcomes. I started to hyperventilate and Eric started walking toward me but Pam stopped him.

"Call Anubis and get us on the next flight to Dallas then go pack our stuff." Pam said

Eric growled at her but Piper stopped whatever he planned on doing.

"Eric go." She said. Eric looked at me and I nodded.

He dialed the number and walked out of the room. Phoebe pulled me close to her and Pam sat beside us.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked

I explained the whole dream leaving nothing out. She was silent for a minute then she confirmed my suspensions.

"Looks like you can see the future. Who were the three men again?" she asked

"Reverend Steve Newlin, Zanku, then a vampire named Dimitri. I know the first two but have only met Dimitri once. I don't know anything about him. Do you Pam?" I asked

"Yes he is the King of Washington's child." She said

"WHAT?" my sisters and I said.

"He is the king's child. Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Shit. Piper pack my clothes I have to make a phone call." I said and got up.

I walked out of the house and dialed Terrance's number.

"Hello Pandora the king is lying down for the day. I can take a message for him." Portia said.

"I need to speak with him." I said

"I'm sorry but unless it's an emergency…" she said

"Why the fuck would I be calling this late if it wasn't an emergency?" I asked

"Hold on." She said

A minute went be then Terrance picked up the phone.

"Pandora what is the matter?" he asked

"Godric has been kidnapped." I said

"I'm sorry darling but there is nothing I can do." He said

"That's not the only thing. I've been having dreams of him being kidnapped and now it happened. Phoebe says that I picked up another power. Pam and I casted a spell so we could walk through my dream. Steve Newlin, Zanku, and a vampire named Dimitri were behind the kidnapping in the dream. This Dimitri was at Eric's bar one night and he tried to take me then. In the dream he said there was nothing anyone can do to stop him from taking him." I said

"We will just have to take precautions…" he said

"Terrance, Pam said that Dimitri is King Victor's child." I said

"I'm sending Damien to you." He said

"No need im going to Dallas. I said

"That's not a good idea." He said

"I have no choice." I said

"You always have a choice." A voice said coming from behind me. I turned around to see Eric standing there.

"Eric what time is our flight?" I asked

"7 a.m. we're staying at the Hotel Camilla." He said

"Send him on the 7 am flight to Dallas." I said

"Okay call me the minute the sun sets." He said

"Okay, im calling grandfather." I said

"Be careful darling." He said

"Bye" I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Eric growled

"No one…it's not important." I said

"Bullshit, he was calling you darling. Who was he?" he asked

"Fine Eric that was Terrance the king of California." I said

He turned and walked back towards the house, "Eric what's wrong?" I asked

"Pandora what am I suppose to do, you have a king that I assume wants you as his mate and then here I am, I who raped you and nearly killed you. Go to him." He said then walked back in to the house.

I followed, "No I won't! I forgave you Eric. Where is the real you? Where is the Eric who was possessive, tough, a smartass, Viking vampire that I love. You're a pussy! I told him I was yours…yours Eric! Now suck it up and take what it yours!" I screamed at him and he pushed me up against the wall.

"Your mine." He growled

"I'm yours." I said and then the doorbell rang.

"Take my card…will there be anyone else joining us?" he asked

"Yes Damien one of the king's men." I said

He nodded then got into the other coffin that was in the living room. I opened the door and pointed to the coffin. Piper came down the stairs with two bags.

"One has clothes and one has everything that you might need." She said

"Thanks sis! I'll call you when I find out anything." I said then followed the guy out.

We got to the airport and then I saw a man with my name on a sign.

"The king has given you his place to use. Damien's coffin is already aboard." He said "Follow me."

I got situated on the plane then called my grandfather.

"Buna seara frumoasa mea marelui fiica. Cum esti?" he asked

"Nu bine bunicul. Daddy has been kidnapped." I said

"Tell me everything sweetheart." He said

For the next thirty minutes I told him everything that has happened since I went to Bon Temps.

"You really are a danger magnet dear one. What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Advice, I want to charge the King of Washington and the Queen of Louisiana with treason and of breaking the treaty the council set with the charmed ones." I said

"From what you tell me you have enough evidence. As long as Dimitri is at the church and Pam will testify. Do you want the magistrate or the council to handle this?" he asked

"The council. Are you going to tell them it's me who is charging them?" I asked

"No I will tell the council but no one else. The whole council will be there." He said

"Thank you grandfather but one more thing, if something happens and I lose will you protect Daddy, Sookie, Pam, and Eric?" I asked

"Of course sweetheart, I will kill the queen with my own hands if need be." He said

"Can you do that?" I asked

"Of course I can! They don't call me the prince of darkness for nothing." He laughed

"Oh count you are a very clever man." I said laughing. "Got to go grandfather I'll keep you posted." I said

"I'll be counting down the minutes." He said laughing

"That's funny, bye grandfather!" I said

"Bye granddaughter." He said and I hung up.

One problem down, one more to go.

**Skita- shit (Swedish)**

**Buna seara frumoasa mea marelui fiica. Cum esti?- Good evening my lovely granddaughter. How are you. (Romanian)**

**Nu bine bunicul.- Not good grandfather (Romanian)**


	19. War Meeting

I own nothing…

We landed in Dallas at noon. We were checked into our rooms by one and I was told a Miss Stackhouse was looking for me. It was around two when I called Sookie.

"Hello?" Sookie said like she just woke up.

"It's me Sook." I said feeling bad that I did wake her.

"What room are you in?" she asked.

"408, I would rather come to your room." I said

"Okay 506 is the number." She said

"Be there in a few minutes." I said and hung up.

I pulled out a pen and pad then wrote a note to Eric, Pam, and Damien telling them where I would be and if I wasn't back then to call me. I left one in Damien's room, then Pam's, and then left one on my pillow beside Eric. I arrived at Sookie's door and when she opened the door I saw that she looked like I felt, like shit.

"Come in Dora. I bet you have many questions." She said and let me in.

We walked into the living room and sat down in a chair. She walked and sat on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked

"We were watching tv when he said he needed to feed and take a walk. It was over an hour later when Isabel came looking for him. She said that he does this normally when he misses you. Then my wrists started burning and I had burn marks on them. Then we got a phone call that they kidnapped him. Isabel called Eric immediately." She said

"Sookie the past couple of days have been bad for me. I'll sum it up for you. I know everything, instead of being burned on my wrists I was burned on my back." I said

"How do you know everything?" she asked

"I'll tell you when it's necessary. What has Isabel done?" I asked

"She has several of the nest members on call and will be here when the sun sets. They all know you will be here." She said

"Okay. We have two others with us. Pam and Damien they both know who I am but Eric doesn't." I said

"You haven't told him? Pandora this is a major secret that you are hiding." She said

"I know but I don't have time for the drama Sookie." I said and got up and walked to the door.

"As soon as Isabel and Stan wake up, I need to speak with them alone." I said and she nodded.

I left and went back to the room. I took a quick shower then looked in my bag that Piper packed. I pulled out a gray shirt that had sleeves and ended right below my butt. There was a pair of black leather pants, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black leather boots. I straightened my hair and applied my makeup then I put my emerald ring and my charmed necklace on and looked at myself in the mirror. Yep, I'm a badass. I grabbed my room key then headed towards the hotel's restaurant. I ordered a burger, fries, and a beer. Once I got done I went to the lounge and listened to my ipod. Time seemed to move by so slowly then finally the sun set and as soon as it did, my phone received several calls and messages at once. I decided to call Eric first.

"Where are you?" he asked

"Well good evening to you too. I'm in the lounge; we have a meeting with the Dallas nest in an hour." I said

"I'm impressed. I think I might put you to work in the bar when we get back." He said

"Fuck you, its good to have you back. Get dressed. I have other calls to make." I said

"I'll meet you in an hour." He said and hung up.

Then I called Damien.

"Where are you?" he asked

"Lounge. Have a meeting with Isabel and Stan in a minute." I said

"Do you need me?" he asked

"No, I'll see you in an hour." I said then hung up.

Then I called Terrance.

"I thought I said to call me the minute the sun went down." He said

"I had other shit to deal with here first. So what do you need?" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Has anything happened?" he asked

"Nothing I have a meeting in a minute. I talked with grandfather." I said

"What did he say?" he asked

"He gave me advice and I followed it." I said

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I've brought charges against Victor and Sophie-Anne, on treason and breaking of the treaty." I said

"I hope you know what you are doing." He said

"I do; all I have to do is draw Dimitri out. Will you help me?" I asked

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" he asked

"Be on my side and don't tell anyone." I said

"I will." He said

"Okay I'll call you later." I said and hung up.

I ordered a shot of vodka and a rum and coke. The waitress left with my order as Isabel and Stan walked up.

"Isabel, Stan." I said as they reached me.

"Pandora, how have you been sweetie?" she asked as she enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm trying to stay calm under the circumstances." I said

"That's good. We need to discuss some things." She said

"Yes I believe we do but first what is wrong with Uncle Stan?" I asked

"Oh like you don't know Pandora, Eric really?" he asked

"Yes Stan really and daddy has already given his blessing so who are you to question him." I said.

He was about to argue when Isabel stopped him.

"Now is not the time. We have some information and I bet you do too." She said

"Yes I do, please go first." I said

"We know that he is being held in the Dallas church of the FOTS but we do not know where and how to get him out. What do you know?" she asked

"I know that a vampire has betrayed us and plans on sacrificing my father to get to me." I said

I was about to tell them more when the waitress brought me my drink and my phone went off. I took the shot of vodka then answered my phone without looking at it to see who it was.

"Pandora" I said

"Well if it isn't my favorite human. Is there something you wish to tell me?" He said

"Yes there is your majesty but I believe that you already know my father is missing." I said

"What kind of king would I be if I didn't?" he said

"That's true. What may I do for you Tristan?" I asked

"I would like to know what is going on and why Eric Northman is in my territory?" he asked

"I am about to meet with the Dallas nest and Eric is here because he was with me when I found out." I said

"And why was the Viking with you?" he asked

"Enough of this shit Tristan! He is helping me find Godric and when this is over we will talk." I said

"Calm down love. I just want to protect you and the fact the Eric is your father's child is quite ironic. I have told Isabel that she is to listen to you. As of right now you have the same authority as sheriff." He said

"Thank you Tristan." I said

"You're welcome, just get him back. I don't like it when you're angry, you're beautiful but scary." He said

"Thank you but I have to go now." I said

"Take care my love." He said and hung up.

"What did the king want this time?" Stan asked

"He gave me the power of sheriff." I said in disbelief.

"WHAT?" He growled

"Yes it's true." Isabel said

I stood up, "I'm going back to my room. We will meet you in your room." I said

Isabel nodded and dragged Stan to the elevator. I picked up my drink and walked to the elevator. I got to my room and walked in. Eric was standing in the bathroom with only a towel on and was working on his hair.

"Eric hurry up. We have a meeting to attend." I said then went to call Pam

"Yes?" she asked

"When you are ready come to my room." I said and hung up.

Then I called Damien.

"Yes?" he asked

"When you are ready come to my room." I said and hung up.

I walked into the bathroom to check my makeup and Eric was still working on his fucking hair.

"Eric your hair is fine; you're starting to make me nervous." I said

"I'm not nervous just ready to find him." He said

"I know." I said

"Do you? Do you have any idea what it is like to lose your father?" he asked

"Yes Eric I do, but now is not the time to be emotional. It will be our downfall." I said

He nodded then went to the bedroom to get dressed. There was a knock at the door and I let Pam in and she sat in one of the chairs. Eric came out of the bathroom finally and sat in the other chair. We sat in silence for five minutes waiting on Damien when I finally had enough.

"I'll be back." I said then walked out.

I walked to Damien's room and banged on the door.

"Damien what are you doing in there? You should have already been in my room." He said

The door opened and a young woman walked past me with a giddy grin on her face. She walked down the hall then got on the elevator. Damien walked out a second later.

"You are demanding Pandora but I like it." He said smiling then put his arm around my shoulders.

We walked back to the room then walked in. As soon as Eric saw Damien's arm around my shoulder his eyes narrowed.

"Eric, Pam this is Damien. He will be staying with us until all this is over." I said

"What is his reason for being here?" Eric asked in a flat tone.

"I'm here to watch over Pandora. I figured since all your attention would be on finding Godric that someone should be watching her." Damien said

Eric got to his feet, "She is none of your concern." He said

"That's not up to you Viking." Damien said

"That's enough! Eric, Damien is here to make sure nothing happens to me when you are busy." I said

"And why would you need a bodyguard?" he asked.

"Maybe from a certain psycho queen, that you serve, that tried to kidnap her once. Hey did Eric by any chance know about that?" he asked knowing that he was trying to get under his skin.

"Damien stop! He had nothing to do with it and would you please try and be nice. We are on the same team here." I said

He gave me a nod and I walked over to stand by Eric.

"Now we are late so let's go." I said

We left the room and walked to Isabel's room. We got out of the elevator then Eric spoke.

"Pandora let me handle this." He said and Damien started laughing.

"She has more connections than you do sheriff plus they don't like your queen very much. Pandora should take the lead on this one. I'm sure she knows most of them anyways." He said

Eric turned to look at me and I nodded saying the Damien was right. Eric stopped walking to try and control his anger.

"Damien, Pam go inside." I said

Pam nodded but Damien had to say something.

"Knock him down a few notches P." he said smiling.

"I said go!" I turned to face him.

Damien bowed his head then walked into the room.

I turned to Eric, "What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing. It's just that you want me to be the man you fell in love with but at every turn you rip my fucking fangs out!" he said

I sighed, "I'm sorry! I'm not use to working with others. When I handle things I take control and others follow." I said

"I understand but I am not one of your followers, you are my mate and you will treat me with respect!" he said

"Okay after this Godric business is over then we can work on it." I said and walked to Isabel's door but before I reached it Eric had me pinned against the wall.

"No kitten we will start now. What is about to happen in there?" he asked

"Fine just let me go." I said

He let me go and I straighten out my clothes, "Isabel, Stan, and other members of Godric's nest are in there. We are planning a way to get him out. King Tristan has given me temporary power over Godric's area so I may do whatever it takes to get him back." I said

"And why would the King of Texas give you power?" he asked

"Because he knows to what lengths I will go to get Godric back and plus he is trying to get on my good side." I said

"Should I be concerned about the king and you?" he asked.

"No Eric, like I said…I'm yours." I said

"Just making sure you remembered." He said giving me a wicked smirk.

"Vampires" I sighed then grabbed his hand and we walked into the room.

The room was filled with excited vampires. Sookie and Isabel sat on the sofa next to each other and Stan was sitting in a chair opposite of them. The walls were aligned with Godric's nest mates and others. Damien and Pam were standing behind a vacant chair which I assumed was for me. I led us over to the chair and I shoved Eric into the chair. He looked at me shocked that I could actually move him but he didn't question me, not yet.

"Ladies and gentleman, some of you might know me and some of you don't. The king has given me the authority over this area so I may rescue Godric, which I will do. While I am unavailable you will follow Isabel who is Godric's lieutenant and Eric who is the sheriff of area five. Now I know you would all love to help with the rescue but you cannot. Now if you would please leave us we have some planning to do." I said

They all nodded then left but not before giving Eric a few nasty looks. When the last of them left it was me, Eric, Pam, Damien, Isabel, Stan, and Sookie.

"Well done Pandora, Godric would be proud." She said

"Thank you Izzy." I said

"Why does your boy toy get to lead them and not me?" Stan asked pissed off.

"Because he is my mate and you are a hot head Stan." I said

He set down in a huff then Sookie stood up.

"So what's the plan?" she asked

I got quiet then I shared the idea I knew they would hate, "I'm going by myself during the day." I said

"Absolutely not!" Izzy said

"No" Eric said

"No chance missy!" Stan said

"Out of the question!" Damien said

Pam and Sookie stayed quite because they knew I had too.

"Why not? I know who is in there and I can find him!" I said

"We will find another way." Stan said and Damien and Eric nodded.

I sighed, "Stan I need to do this! I am the only one that can do it." I said

"And why is that?" Izzy asked

"Because Zanku will be there and I am the only one that can deal with him." I said

"Who is Zanku?" Sookie asked

"Zanku is a high-level demon that wants my family dead. He is in that church and if we just run in then we are all dead." I said

This made everyone squirm except Isabel.

"What has Phoebe seen?" she asked and everyone laid their eyes on me.

"Okay so everyone here knows that Phoebe has the power of premonition right? She saw three men surrounding Godric who had silver chains wrapped around him. Steve Newlin, Zanku, and a vampire that we could not identify." I said

"Yes I think it would seem you are right, you will have to go in." she said

"Then im going in with you." Sookie said.

"No, wait I take that back. Not no, but hell no. If Godric sees me it's going to be bad. If he sees you too then it will be ten times worse." I said

"I think Sookie should go with you." Eric said

"No" I said

"I think Sookie should go as well, gives you some company." Stan said giving me an evil smile.

"Fine but when Godric loses his mate I will not protect you from his wrath." I said

I went back to Eric's and my room and laid on the bed. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Pandora its Izzy can you let me in?" she asked

I sighed but got up and let her in. I walked back over and sat at the end of the bed. She pulled up a chair and sat right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her soft motherly tone.

Izzy has been like a mother to me when I am in Dallas. She is always there when I need her and I need her now.

"I'm losing it aunt Izzy. There is so much going on that im going crazy and I have to stay calm so Eric won't feel any of it." I said

"I know sweetie but you are strong and I know you can handle it." She said

Her statement made me start to cry.

"Hush sweetie... tell me everything." She said as she pulled me into the middle of the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she put my head onto her chest.

I told her everything that has happened. I told her about how I met Eric, the situation at the club, going home, Terrance, my dreams, grandfather, and then coming here.

"Izzy I lied, I know who the vampire in the vision is. His name is Dimitri and he is the king of Washington's child." I said

Isabel sat up and put my head in her lap as she stroked my hair.

"I know who he is sweetie and so does Stan and your father. Do you remember the reason why your father sent you away?" she asked

"Yeah because it wasn't safe, didn't someone try and take me?" I asked

"Yes someone did and that vampire's name is Dimitri, the same man that has your father now." She said

"So that means he is going to use daddy as a bargaining chip doesn't it." I said

"Yes it looks that way." She said and that set me off on another round of tears.

For ten minutes she let me cry until she straightened me up into a sitting position.

"Eric, Pam, and Damien are coming down the hall. Would you like me to stay?" she asked

"No Izzy you can go but I need you to do something first." I said

"What is it?" she asked

"An hour after the sun goes down tomorrow if we aren't back I want you and Pam to tell Eric everything." I said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes, I'm positive." I said

I led Izzy over to the door and let her out. Eric, Pam, and Damien were a couple of doors down when they stopped.

"Thank you Izzy." I said and gave her a hug then she walked back to her room.

They reached the door and Pam gave me a hug.

"It's going to be okay. Come and sit down and we will tell you what is planned." She said

We walked into the living room and sat down.

"You and Sookie will go into the church around noon. Try and locate him during that time. If we haven't heard from you one hour after sunset then we will be coming to get you." Eric said

"Okay, Pam I need you to pick out an outfit for me to wear for tomorrow." I said

"Yes, let's do that now." She said

Pam went through the choices Isabel had given me. As she was doing that I wrote a note saying what to do before the vampires go in. Pam decided on a cream colored suit with matching heels. I gave Pam the note and told her to read it later when she was alone. She walked out of the room and then Eric came in and shut the door. I got out of my chair then went to sit on the bed. Eric came over and took off my jacket then my shoes.

"Eric, I'm not in the mood for sex" I said

He got up and then walked to the bathroom. He was in there for a few minutes then came back out then he pulled out his cell phone.

"Stay, I'll be back in a moment." He said and walked out of the room.

What the hell was he doing? I got up and put my jacket on the chair then as I was about to plug my phone into the charger Eric came back in.

"I thought I said stay." He said

"I'm not playing with you Eric." I said starting to get irritated.

"Neither am I, come with me." He said and grabbed my hand.

He led me to the bathroom and when he opened the door what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. He had filled the tub up with water then put rose petals in it, the tub had built in jets so it looked more like a hot tub then a bath tub. There were also candles everywhere which made the lighting in the room perfect but there were two things missing; bubbles and music. I guess he felt my disappointment because he turned around and looked at me.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked

"No, but you are missing a few things." I said

"And what would that be?" he asked

"Bubbles and music." I said

He laughed then started to take off his clothes. He removed his shirt which showed his perfectly toned abs. Just looking at his abs were making me wet and I knew he felt my emotions and could smell it. He then slowly took off his pants to reveal that he went commando tonight but also he was turned on which in turn, turned me on even more. He then stepped in the water and relaxed.

"To answer your question, there are speakers in here so I plan on hooking mine or your phone to it and for the bubbles, why would I put something in here that would block my view of your perfect body? I don't think so." He said

At this point I was past turned on, I was fucking burning. Then the flames in the candles flickered but Eric didn't notice.

"How much do you love me kitten?" he asked seriously.

"I love you Eric, why?" I asked wondering what he wanted.

"Strip for me." He said then smirked.

"Eric I have never…" I said but was stopped by him.

"I don't care, pick a song. The faster you do this the faster I will let you in here." He said

Fuck! I guess I have no choice but what the fuck do I chose to strip too? I went through my phone for a while then I found the perfect song then added nine more to the list for later. I passed him my phone but stopped before he grabbed it.

"Don't look!" I said then gave him the phone.

He hooked up my phone to the speakers then looked at me, "Are you ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, it's now or never P, let your emotions take over. I nodded, "Yeah" I said.

He hit play then turned up the volume up. Eric was smiling but when the lyrics of Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" came through the speakers he went from smiling to bearing fangs and growling seductively. I took my sweet time taking my top and pants off. I was grinding and dipping in all the right places because he could barely keep himself in the tub and he looked ready to pounce. By the end of the song I was in my bra and panties. Eric started to get out of the tub when "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson started to play. I walked to the edge of the tub and slipped my bra off. I turned around so my back was facing him and I bent over and slipped my panties off. I turned back around and stepped in to the tub. Eric gripped my hips as I sat down on top of him. He was growling deeply as his member slid inside me. I started at a very slow pace because I love how it felt when he was moving inside of me.

Eric started to become impatient because he was picking my body up then pushing me down at a faster speed, it felt too good so I didn't say anything. It was getting hotter by the minute and out of the corner of my eye I saw the candle flames flickering and getting higher but I couldn't say anything because I couldn't form a sentence. Eric continued to push me harder and faster to the point where I had to put my hands on his so I wouldn't fall off. He set an even faster pace and I had to put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream out in pleasure. Then I put my index finger in my mouth and I accidently bit it. I tasted rust and that's when I realized I drew blood. Oh well! It's already happened might as well use it! I sucked on my finger to get some blood out and left it in my mouth. I then traced my lips with my finger and Eric growled. I bent down and kissed him hard. He started licking my lips and bucking harder. When he finished with my lips I opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue inside. Then I got to the point where I needed air so I pulled back but kept my finger in his mouth. He started sucking and that set me off. I was rapidly closing in on my orgasm and I knew it was coming fast.

"Eric I'm close, so, so, close." I said as he continued to thrust into me and suck on my finger.

"Not yet." He moaned.

"Eric I can't…so good…mine…" I growled.

"Not yet kitten." He growled

Damnit! I need it now and I know how to get it. I bent down and nibbled on his ear then whispered.

"Master I want it…need it…" I said

He let out a feral growl then swung me around so that he was on his knees and he had me in his arms and my butt was barely touching the water. He leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"You naughty little girl, do you like to call me master?" he asked

"Yes" I moaned.

"Do you like what im doing to you?" he asked

"Yeah." I said

"Do you want me to let you cum?" he asked

"Fuck yes Eric, please!" I cried

"Tell me what you want." He purred.

"I want you to let me cum, I want to scream your name, I want you to scream my name, and I want to be yours." I whimpered.

He set an inhuman pace and I couldn't hold back my voice anymore.

"ERIC I CAN'T HOLD…FUCK!! I CANT HOLD IT BACK!!" I screamed then I felt a wave of intense pleasure roll through me that I couldn't help but let my toes curl up and my eyes roll back into my head.

"Cum for me Pandora." He whispered and I finally released.

"ERIC!!" I screamed so loud that Izzy and Stan probably heard me.

He thrusted two more time then let out a war cry, "PANDORA!" and then he release in me.

I had no energy left so I laid my head onto his shoulder as he set us back into the tub.

"You must have been really hot and bothered." He said looking up.

"Yeah…why?" I asked

"Because there are scorch marks on the ceiling." He said

I looked up and sure enough there were scorch marks on the ceiling.

"Well now it looks like you can see what you do to me." I said

"I see that but now it's time for you to rest, you have a big day tomorrow." He said

"Fine but you have to pick me up. I can't move my legs." I said then laughed.

He got out of the tub then picked me up. He walked us out of the bathroom then sat me on the bed. He then dried me off then himself then placed me under the covers. He went back into the bathroom to grab our phones then got under the covers with me. He turned me so I was lying down and facing the window and then he pulled me back so we could cuddle.

"You have several text messages." He said and handed me my phone.

I had one from Sookie, Izzy, Stan, and Damien. I turned to Eric, "Do you want to read? I asked and he nodded. He put his chin on my shoulder so he could see. I read Izzy's first.

_Pandora are you okay? I heard screaming and growling coming from your room. Please text me when you get this._

I giggled then replied, _I'm okay Izzy we were just saying goodnight to each other._

I instantly got one back _Goodnight?...Pandora did you and Eric have sex?_

That made Eric laugh then I replied _Yes_

_I thought you wanted to wait until you got married_ it said and that made Eric tense up.

_Well the vampire/human marriage law hasn't passed yet and I didn't want to wait. Do you blame me, who would not fuck Eric? _I replied and I knew two things. One, I just stroked Eric's huge ego and two Izzy was about to go off, Eric relaxed a little.

_PANDORA GWENDOLYN HALLIWELL YOU ARE IN TROUBLE! WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER!_

_Goodnight aunt Izzy _I said and then turned to Eric.

"She sounds like a mother." He said

"Yeah and she acts like one too. On to the next?" I asked

"Yes I want to read Stan's." he said.

I opened Stan's message.

_Pandora he is a dead man. I am going to stake him then throw him off the roof. I don't give a shit what Godric does or thinks about it._

Eric was about to get up when I stopped him, "He is just being overprotective. When you really get to know him he is an overstuffed teddy bear." I said

_Stan you touch him and I will kill you. What would I do without him? I wouldn't be able to practice my riding skills!_ I sent and then I noticed that Eric was hard again.

"Calm down." I said

"What? When you talk like that what do you expect?" he laughed then I got a message.

_PANDORA GWENDOLYN HALLIWELL I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT SHIT COMING FROM YOU AGAIN! IM TELLING YOUR FATHER!_

"So it seems that they know more about you than I do." Eric said

"Yes they do but as soon as we find Godric, I will let you meet my father." I said

"That's good, your father seems to be your only weakness and I thought that he wasn't around." He said

"Yes that it true and he is not around often but he is my weakness. I would die for him if I had to." I said

"Well then I am glad that I am going to meet him because I have to have a talk with him." He said

"And what would that talk be about?" I asked

"Nothing just some father and son talk." He said

I gave him a funny look but I was nervous. What if he has found out?

"Well you see I was going to get his permission but I'll ask him later. Pandora Gwendolyn Halliwell will you marry me?" he asked

I was shocked to say the least. Marriage? He wants to marry me?

"Eric are you sure? Me? A human?" I asked

"Yes you and you won't be human for long." He said

He pulled out a black box and opened it. There was the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. It's an 18kt white gold princess cut diamond ring with diamonds in the band and they went all the way around.

"Eric it's amazing!" I said in awe of the ring.

"I would give it to you but you haven't said yes." He said

I looked into his eyes then came up with my answer.

"YES!" I screamed

He slipped the ring onto my finger then gave me the most passionate kiss of my life. We pulled back and I didn't realize I was crying.

"Shush love…I believe we have two more people to respond too." He said

I nodded then went and found Sookie's message.

_I can hear you from my room! You do know that we have to go somewhere tomorrow!_

"I got the perfect response for her." I said

I took a picture of my ring then added a message; _Want to be maid of honor?_

I got the message immediately, _OMG! It's huge! Yes of course I'll be your maid of honor. I hope your father doesn't flip out when Eric steals his princess! See ya in the morning!_

I laughed at that, yeah daddy will probably flip out when he finds out. Then I opened Damien's message.

_You're being cruel aren't you and I like the way you moan!_ And when Eric read that it pissed him off.

"I'm going to call him…be quiet." I said

I dialed his number then turned it on speaker phone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my naughty little human." He said and that made Eric growl.

"Damien you are on speaker and no I am not being cruel." I said

"Yeah right, what are you doing anyway?" He said

"Practicing my riding skills, it was a long and hard session." I said

"Damn you P now I have a hard on and an image. Thank you so much." He said

"No problem…but I have something to tell you and ask of you." I said

"Shoot" he said

"Well one I wanted to let you know that Eric popped the question." I said

"Holy shit! Did you say yes?" he asked

"Yes she did." Eric said

'So you want me to tell Terrance don't you?" Damien said

"Yes, I can't do it Damien. I know he will be upset and I can't bear to do it." I said

"Okay but you owe me Pandora. I have to tell you that Terrance was positive that you were the one and you would eventually grow tired of Eric and come to him. He loves you Pandora, this will crush him." He said

"Why would he think that? I told him I was Eric's and that I loved him!" I said

"I don't know P, I don't know. I will call him tomorrow." He said

"Thanks D." I said

"Anything for you P and I guess that goes for Eric now too. Good luck tomorrow, you will need it." He said and hung up.

"What was that?" Eric asked

"I'm tired Eric but I will sum it up for you. I have known Damien for years now. He works for the king so he can watch over me and not draw suspicion. I have no idea who ordered him to do it but he is here to protect me and my loved ones which now includes you, but I am priority. I just found this out the other day." I said

"So that means he will be moving to Shreveport then?" he asked

"I don't know, but I would say yes." I said

I used the little strength I had left to turn around and snuggle into his chest.

"I love you Eric Northman." I said

"And I love you Pandora Northman." He said and that made me laugh.

"What?" he asked

"Lord knows the world needs another Northman." I said then went to sleep.


	20. Author's Note

I am so sorry! I just went back and realized that originally I had the King of Texas as Jackson Sawyer and later on I had it as Tristan! I am so sorry for that! From now on his name is Tristan Sawyer not Jackson. Sorry for the confusion.

Jessica


	21. Undercover

Hello everyone! I know its been awhile but im back! School has been rough and I had a writer's block but it over! Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope that you enjoy! -Jessica

I own nothing…

My alarm went off at 8:00 a.m. I groaned but then realized what I had to do today. I got out of bed and got in to a scolding hot shower. My muscles were so tense and exhausted. Eric had woke me up thirty minutes before sunrise and took me from behind roughly, I guess he was trying to make the point that your mine and you will be coming back to me. Point taken! If I don't get to experience that again anytime soon then I might as well just die. I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I just couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that I needed to tell Eric what he meant to me. I know that there is a very real possibility that I could die tonight and I don't want to die without Eric knowing the truth and how I feel. I already have the truth part taken care of but I don't know what to do about the other. I got dressed in the cream suit that Pam had laid out for me then applied my makeup and was ready by 10:30. I went over to the desk and grabbed a piece of stationary paper, envelope, and pen and laid down beside Eric. I was about to get started when my phone went off. I looked at the phone and it was Sookie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dora! Are you ready to go? I know it's early but I was just nervous. Would you like to go get something for breakfast before we go? You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day so I think we should." She rambled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Sookie im ready, give me a few minutes and I will meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay Dora, see you in a few."

She hung up then I stared at the paper and was drawing a blank. What the hell am I suppose to tell him? I love him? It just seems so small as to what I feel for him. I laid there for ten minutes then realized what I wanted to tell him. I finished the letter and at the last second slid off my ring and put it in the envelope and sealed it before I could change my mind. I put the letter on my pillow then looked at Eric. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping and I hope that I am one of the reasons for that. I pushed a strand of hair out of his face and softly kissed his cold lips. I grabbed the rental keys and my purse and left without looking back because if I did then I might change my mind.

I got to the restraunt downstairs to see Sookie sitting in a booth in the corner. I joined her and ordered a ham and cheese omelet with a Dr. Pepper and a shot of tequila, liquid courage.

"Is that really necessary Pandora?" Sookie asked

"Yes it really is Sookie." I said

We ate in a very uncomfortable silence then when we were done I took the shot of tequila, paid for the check, and headed to the car without once looking at Sookie. I got in the car and waited as Sookie caught up and got in the car.

"What the hell Dora?" she asked

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind right now." I said hoping that would be enough.

It was 11:30 and the church was about thirty minutes from the hotel. About half way there Sookie finally speaks.

"I don't see what you're so worried about, we're just going to go in there and get him out. No need to worry." She said

What the fuck!? I pulled off to the side of the road and faced her.

"Sookie, what the fuck? Are you serious? Do you not realize that he is being held by a group of crazy religious fanatics that will probably do anything for their cause which means killing vampires and their sympathizers, also there is a high level demon in there just waiting to get his hands on me and my sisters. Also there is a vampire that is obsessed with me and will do anything to get me which means kill anyone in his path. This aint going to be a fucking cake walk Sook, we'll be lucky to get out of this alive!"

I looked at Sookie and now she was pale as a vampire, which is fucking unbelievable. How the fuck can she be that stupid!

"I didn't put all of it together but now that you say it that way maybe I shouldn't be here." She said

"No shit Sook! Do you realize that I have to save my father, keep you safe, and also come out of this alive so my father and Eric won't kill everyone. Sookie, it will be a fucking miracle if I come out of this unscathed." I said

She sat there in silence for a minute not looking at me and when she looked back at me I saw determination in her eyes.

"Okay, what do I need to do to stay out of your way, help you when you need it, and try to stay alive?" she asked

I laughed, "Well for one don't say anything unless spoken to because when you are nervous you ramble. Two, take these." I grabbed my purse and pulled out 3 red bottles and 1 black one. "These can help you get away from any vampires or Zanku. If you see Dimirti throw the red one, it is fire. If you see Zanku thrown the black one, it will slow him down for a few seconds so you can get away. Please don't think that this could help you take them out because it won't, you throw then run. Got it?"

"Yeah, throw and run. Anything else?" she asked

I pulled back on to the road then told her my last idea.

"We need to make up a story that could pass as possible; we also need names as well." I said

"Oh I actually thought about that, I have some ideas." She said

"Okay shoot." I said

"Alright, your name is Julie Edwards and I am your best friend and maid of honor Holly Simpson. We live in Dallas and are looking for a new church that is against vampires and sympathizers. You are also looking for a church to get married in." She said

"That's actually a good idea Sookie, now I wish I didn't leave that ring in the room." I said

"You actually took it off? Why would you do that? If I had something as beautiful as that I would never take it off." She said

"I was afraid it would give me away and plus I didn't want to lose it." I said

"Well when you put it that way. By the way, when all this is over do you think that you could possibly whisper to your father that I want one too?" She asked

"Are you ready to be my step-mom?" I asked laughing.

"Wow that would be weird but I wouldn't mind." She said

"Okay I'll see what I can do." I said

We pulled up to the church and as we were about to get out Sookie caught on to something that I didn't want her to catch.

"Dora, is Dimirti the same Dimirti from the club?"

"Yes Sookie, one in the same. He tried to kidnap me when I was a child."

"Oh shit, do Eric and Godric know?"

"Dad will soon find out and Pam and Izzy will let Eric know when it's time to come get us." I said

We got out of the car and started walking towards the door of the church when a woman that I recognized as Sarah Newlin approached us.

"Hi ya'll can I help you?" she asked in one of the most southern accents I have ever heard. She even put Sookie to shame and that's hard to do.

"Yes my best friend and I are here to see if we could get a tour of your church. You see we are looking for a church to join that doesn't allow vampires or their sympathizers to join and I am also looking for a place to get married in!" I said

"Well you are in luck because this is the place for you! We are actually having a vampire sacrifice at dawn!" She said

Sookie gasped but covered nicely, "Really that's very interesting, do they actual burn?" she asked

"Yes they do! Well why don't we go grab my husband and we can give you a tour." She said and we followed her into the church.

As we got into the sanctuary she stopped, "Before we go get my husband I forgot to ask ya'll's names. It would be silly to take you to him and I don't know your names and something about ya'll!" she laughed.

"My name is Julie Edwards and this Holly Simpson. We were both born and raised here in Dallas. My fiancée is a lawyer from Little Rock, Arkansas and he just proposed last night. He wants me to look into some new churches that we could join." I said

"That's great! Well let's get Steve." She said

We soon arrived at the reverends office and Sarah knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and the dear reverend was sitting behind his desk and several of his henchmen were standing along the walls.

"Steve, these ladies are here to take a tour of the church. They are looking for a church to join and get married in. Would you like to join us for the tour?" she asked

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'm through here." He said

The men filed out of the office and went their separate ways except the reverend and his like sidekick Gabe. It looks like things are about to get real interesting.

"Hi there ladies I'm Reverend Steve Newlin and this is one of our members Gabe." He said and shook our hands.

"It's nice to meet you reverend. I'm Julie Edwards and this is my best friend and maid of honor Holly Simpson." I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet ya. Can I ask what brought you ladies to our little church here?" he asked.

We filled him in on our made up story. He seemed really interested which was actually comical. He showed us all the places in the church and there was still no mention of sight of Godric which I didn't expect there to be, he is in the basement. Steve led us down a hall that looked all too familiar.

"There is one more thing that we need to show you, it's my father's grave. It is down here in the basement!" he said

Bingo! Now it's time to get rid of Newlin so we can get down there later.

"I'm sorry reverend but I get claustrophobic in the dark, enclosed places. I don't think it would be a good idea to go down there." I said

"Nonsense, you will be just fine!" he said.

"Well before we go down there I need to go to the bathroom, so Julie lets go to the bathroom and we'll be right back." Sookie said saving my ass.

We started to walk away when Newlin panicked, "Gabe, grab the girl!"

Gabe grabbed Sookie from behind and I tackled him to the ground. I got one good punch in when I realized that we were surrounded by men and Sookie was being held behind me. Hell if im going down might as well go down swinging. I got two more good punches in when a cold blade was put across my throat.

"Now, now Pandora let the poor defenseless human go."

I let go of Gabe and stood up but the blade still followed.

"Whenever has that stopped you Zanku?" I said and turned around to see Zanku smiling.

"True my dear Pandora, very true. Now if you would please, I believe there is someone downstairs that is dying to see you."

He took the knife and poked it into my back and made me walk down the stairs. We reached the bottom of the stairs then Gabe took Sookie down one hallway and Zanku and Newlin took me the opposite way. We reached a steel door and Newlin started unlocking the door.

"Knock knock Godric, we have a visitor for you."

Newlin opened the door and Zanku shoved me inside. I got up and turned around to find my father chained against the wall with silver chains.

"Fader vad hända? " (Daddy, what happened?) I cried as I tried to melt the bars but of course that didn't work.

" Jag var angriper bakfram. Vad er du gör här och nå var er Eric? "(I was attacked from behind. What are you doing here and where is Eric?")

"Rygg på hotellen väntan för solen till gå ned. JAG volunteered mig själv till finna you." (Back at the hotel waiting for the sun to go down. I volunteered myself to come a find you.)

"Om lopp du auktoriserat inte. Er där en var det något ännet så pass JAG skulle veta? "(Of course you did. Is there anything else I should know?)

"Ja… Sookie är här " (Yes…Sookie is here)

He yanked against the chains, bared his fangs, and growled. Newlin jumped and Zanku laughed.

"Why did you bring her Pandora?" he said no longer worrying about being understood.

"She volunteered and the others agreed despite my arguments. By the way I like your reaction to finding out that your girlfriend was here but you had no reaction when you saw that your own daughter was here. I see where your priorities are father." I said

"Princess no I didn't mean…" he tried to say but I cut him off.

I turned around and faced the two stupid bastards in the room, "Okay I can see him now so take me to my cell."

"Trouble in paradise Pandora? Daddy doesn't care about you anymore?" Zanku said and started laughing.

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room. I could hear daddy pulling against the chains and him growling and whimpering but there was no use. We walked down the hall and entered a very familiar room with a very familiar cell. Newlin opened the cell and Sookie scooted over to the corner of the cell as they threw me in. Newlin and his boyfriend Gabe left but Zanku had a few more things to say.

"So Pandora, I wonder who is going to save you now. I know it won't be your darling sisters and your vampire Eric and the others are too worried about Godric. And what about dear old daddy, too worried about his new mate to worry about his own daughter. I believe you are all alone now. No matter you will be having a guest as soon as the sun goes down."

He laughed then left the room. As soon as the door closed Sookie was playing 21 questions.

"Did you see him? Is he okay? Did he ask about me?"

"Sookie…SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

I grabbed the cell phone out of my pocket. I couldn't believe my luck when they didn't check me. I sent a text to both Pam and Izzy to tell them what happened and that they should get here as soon as possible. I put the phone up then answered her questions.

"Yes I saw him, he is chained to a wall with silver, and no I told him you were here, let's just say he is not too happy at the moment."

"Well let's go get him! Just melt the bars!" she said

"I can't Sookie, don't you thing I already tried that. We're stuck until we're rescued and if I were you I would just be quiet until that time comes."

I leaned back against the cement wall and prayed for sunset.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing…

EPOV

I couldn't sleep any longer. I have felt anger, frustration, sadness, and nervousness, from Pandora and anger, frustration, and sadness from Godric. It all became too much at one point and that was when I knew that she had found him. I got out of bed, took a quick shower, and got ready.

The moment the sun went down I was out of here. The longer they are in there, the greater risk of danger they are in and that I will not allow. She should have never gone in the first place! Hopefully Sookie will be a good enough of an distraction, I don't care if she lives or dies as long as Pandora is safe, that is all that matters. Pandora will get over it and so will Godric. It will just take time.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw an envelope on her pillow. It's probably a letter she wrote to express her undying love and attraction to me. What can I say, I'm a cocky bastard. I got up and grabbed it and sat back down. The first thing that I noticed is that is was heavy and there was an object in it. I opened it and turned it upside down. Her ring fell out and landed on my lap. Why wasn't she wearing her ring? She better have a damn good excuse! I pulled out the letter and opened it up.

Eric-

There are many things that I should have told you before this but I was scared and now I am afraid, is the time that I have to tell you. First let me tell you that I love you is just not the right words that explain what I feel for you, it is beyond that. You have met my crazy family and they like you, it is a shock but they like you. Sookie thinks that you are too dangerous and deceiving but she approves, somewhat. I know for a fact that my father and my grandfather like you as well and when this is over I will introduce you to them. It is very rare that all of them agree on something and I am grateful that is on you. That is a sign to me that you are the one, the one that I want to spend the rest of eternity with, the one I want to fight with for all eternity and the one I want to make love to for all eternity.

By saying all this, you need to know that I have lied and kept things from you and for that I am sorry. I thought that it was for the best but in the end I have realized that it was not and that you may not be able to forgive me for this betrayal. I have instructed Isabel and Pam to tell you the entire truth about who I am. If it makes you feel any better there is only a small group of people that know the truth but what might piss you off is that everyone there with you right now know and yes that includes Pam. Don't try to force her because she can not tell you and don't be mad at her I promised her to secrecy. I wanted to be the one to tell you but I might not have the truth. I'm afraid Eric. I am afraid that I will not survive this or that Godric will not survive. If there is any room in your heart, and yes you have a heart, please promise me one thing, make sure Godric survives. Do not worry about me; he is your first priority. He is your maker and he is like a father to me. Please save him and if I do not make it then make sure he does not do something stupid. He will need you if I do not survive.

Again I must say that I am sorry for all of this for it was not my intention for this to happen. Please give Isabel and Pam the chance to explain everything to you before you come and try to be the hero and watch out for Stan because I am afraid that he will do something foolish. Trust Damien, he can be a powerful ally. Eric, if I do not survive make sure that my family knows that I love them and that I will be watching over them. It is a blessing to die for a cause, because you can so easily die for nothing.

I love you Eric, I know that it might not seem that way but it is true. It is an honor to wear your ring and to have your love. I hope that it is not too late for me to try and earn it back.

–"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

You give me strength and you give me courage. I hope that it is enough until I see you again.

Love eternally-

Gwen

Anger and betrayal is all that I can feel at the moment. I will cherish this for as long as I live but as of right now it means nothing to me. Why has she lied to me? What is she hiding? Is it so bad that it will drive me from her? Why the fuck does everyone else know and not me? Why Pam and not me? Does Godric know? Is she that much of a coward? I was so oblivious that I didn't realize that it was thirty minutes left until the sun went down and someone is banging on my door. What has she done to me? I got up and opened the door to find that Damien looking at me like I was crazy, maybe I am.

"What do you want?"

"Just coming to see if you were ready, its close to sundown." He said

"I'm fine, come in. I have several things that I need to discuss with you."

"You mean interrogate me about." He said

"Whatever makes you feel better, sit down."

I shut the door behind him and followed him to the sitting area. He sat down in one of the chairs closest to the doors and I took the one opposite him. If he ran there was no question that I would catch him.

"Pandora says that I can trust you, is that true?" I asked starting off slowly so he can get comfortable around me.

"Yes you can Eric and just get on with the interrogation because you aren't making me comfortable and things are about to get ugly." He said

"Fine, what is she hiding?"

"Not at liberty to say but you will soon find out and when you do, if you hurt her in any way then I will kill you myself."

"You are no threat to me, you will not kill me because then you will hurt Pandora and that you will not do."

"Just get on with it sheriff, you have been warned."

"Why does she need your protection, I know that she is the sister of the Charmed Ones and that she is favored by two kings but she is capable of handling herself. Why does she need you? Who do you work for?" I asked. This is one of the questions I am most worried about. Why would she need protection?

"I will tell you but only Godric, Isabel, Terrence, and Tristan, and her family know. I work for the Vampire Council. The Charmed Ones and the Vampire Council have a treaty but in that treaty there was a special clause that was added that involves Pandora. She is to have a protector that is approved by the council, with her at all times. When she left for Bon Temps it was a spur of the moment and no one but her sisters and brothers knew where she was. Lets just say that the council members were not happy with her especially the leader. If they knew she was in there now then they would have not only my head but everyone else's as well. I can not tell you why she is so precious to them so don't ask." He said

I thought getting answers out of him would help but they are just making it even more confusing and frustrating. What the hell is going on with that girl?

"She wrote me a letter and in it she says that Godric is first priority and that no matter what happens to her that he must survive and if she does not then make sure he does not do something stupid. What is she talking about?" I asked. This was the other question that I need to know. Why was Godric so much more important to her than her own life?

He sighed and rubbed his neck. I know that he didn't want to tell me but that was too damn bad. He will answer this question whether he wants to or not.

"This is the last thing I will tell you because I feel I have told you too much already. In Pandora's eyes Godric is the key to vampire and human co-existence. Not only that but she also sees him as a father figure and she will die for him if she must. Eric what you don't understand is that she can not live without him. If Godric dies then I am almost positive that soon after she will meet the same fate. The same goes for Godric, if something happens to her then he wont be able to live with himself, so if we lose one of them then we will lose both of them. You may think you know everything about your maker Eric but I can tell you now that you don't."

Numbness is all that I can feel, not only has Pandora lied to me but Godric has been keeping things from me as well. I am HIS child! She is NOT! Why would he sacrifice himself for her! They have all kept this from me and on top of all that I have given her my trust and love, something I rarely give! If she thinks that she can regain them after this she is sorely mistaken!

"I will do what she as asked me to do. I will get Godric out because he is my maker and he is important to me but she is on her own. You can save her for all I care. Once this is over I will leave her and she can do whatever the hell she likes, I'm through with her."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth that little fucker was in a crouch and bearing is fangs at me.

"You don't know shit Northman! You have no idea what she has been through. She has lied to you to protect you! If you leave her I don't think she will survive it, she is strong but not that strong." He said

"It's not my concern anymore. She has chosen her path and betrayal and lying is something I do not condone. I have let her make me a weak and inferior vampire but no longer! She has made me into what she wants but what she wants is no longer relevant."

"Eric don't do this." He said almost like he was begging.

I got up and walked out of the room. I looked at my watch and realized that the sun went down about ten minutes ago. I arrived at Isabel's room and didn't even knock. I walked in to find that Stan and Isabel were yelling at each other and the Pam was in the corner. She looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. She lowered her eyes and she better be glad that she did. I soon felt sadness and regret coming from my child. She better be sorry because she has lied to me as well and she is not off the hook. The yelling was starting to piss me off so I ended it.

"If you two would please shut the fuck up and we can get down to business. Has Pandora found Godric?" I asked

Isabel's head whipped around to lock eyes with me and Stan let out a growl. Damien then entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Pandora has texted me. Those idiotic humans forget to search her so she still has her phone. She says that they are all fine but the Fellowship plans to sacrifice Godric at dawn."

There were several growls all at once but mine was the loudest.

"She also said that Godric is being kept in the basement. Go down the steps then take a left and that's where Godric's cell is. Take a right at the stairs and that is where Pandora's and Sookie's cell is, they were caught."

"So what's the plan?" Pam asked from her corner.

There was silence. No one had an idea of what to do.

"Pandora has asked me to get Godric out; she said that he is top priority so that is what I am going to do. At this point I don't give a fuck what happens to her." I said

The silence became a deafening roar. Isabel was bearing her fangs a growling, Stan was about ready to pounce, Pam was in shock, and Damien was still pissed from earlier.

"She is your fiancée Eric! What do you mean you don't give a fuck?" Isabel said getting more pissed off every second.

"She has lied to me and betrayed me so I am through with her. I don't care if she lives or dies." I said and I was telling the truth.

Pam looked at me and I could tell that she thinks that I am lying because I have something up my sleeve but she then looked into my eyes and felt my emotions; anger, disgust, frustration, sadness, and betrayal. She knew that I was telling the truth and I knew she would be upset but she could get the fuck over it.

"Fine, Damien you will go in with Pam and you two will get Pandora and Sookie out. Even if Eric doesn't care, Sookie is Godric's mate and Pandora is Pandora so we have to get them out. Eric will go after Godric and get him out. Eric, Godric will try and stay and get to the girls, get him out as soon as you can."

"You don't have to worry about me but I refuse to let Pam go after Pandora."

Pam's shock was now replaced by anger.

"I am the only one besides Pandora that knows what is going to happen. I have to go in because I know where everything is. You released me long ago Eric but I chose to follow you. This time I will not."

"Fine, but know that you will not be welcome when you decide to come back." I said

Silence filled to room again until Isabel decided to open her mouth again.

"Pam, Stan, Damien, leave the room. Eric and I need to have a little chat." She said.

They all left the room and left me with a very pissed off vampire. She was pacing but couldn't fine the words to speak to me.

"Stop wasting my time Isabel just spit it out so we can go save Godric."

She stopped pacing and sat in a chair in front of me.

"You have know idea what pain you are about to cause her. She loves you Eric."

"She has a funny way of showing it. I am tired of playing her games and I have had enough."

"Eric she has her reasons for what she has done."

"And I don't care. If she can't trust me then what is there? I have given her everything and she has betrayed me. It's done Isabel. In her letter she said that I should listen to you and Pam before I come in and save the day. I know longer care or want to know what you two have to tell me. I will do as she asked and save Godric and that will be the end of it."

"Fine Eric, you will not listen to reason but listen to this. You will realize what you have lost and when you do I want you to remember what you just said, that you no longer care because I know deep down you still care even if you don't want to believe it."

I got up and walked out. It doesn't matter what she says because I know that there is nothing Pandora can say to me that can justify her lying to me. I reached the lobby of the hotel and found Pam and Damien.

"Let's go now so we can get this over with. Since you know where we are going Pam we will follow you." I said giving them no chance to argue.

We left the hotel and arrived at the boundary line of the Fellowship of the Sun's property in no time.

"We'll go in the back door. We go down the hall and take the first left, then we take the second left, that is where the stairs are. We go down and take a left which leads to Godric, right leads to the girls." She said

I didn't wait. I ran in, with the others following. We got down to the basement and when we got to Godric's cell it was empty. I turn around and heard for the girl's cell. We get there and I see Sookie and Pandora lying on the concrete floor with the cell door wide open. Pam and Damien ran into the cell and I followed ready to shake those two blonde idiots awake. There cell door is wide open and they are asleep! What the fuck is wrong with them? As soon as I enter the cell behind Pam and Damien, I hear the cell door slam shut. I turn around and see a human that I have never seen before but at a second glance I could tell he wasn't exactly human. I tried to grab the bars but as soon as I did my hands started burning so I had to release them. They were made of fucking silver! It was a trap.

"It looks like the calvary has arrived. I'm sorry to say that the Godric is indisposed at the moment; he is being prepared for tomorrow mornings festivities where he will be the guest of honor. You can try and get out but good luck with that." He said and started walking away. As he was about to walk out he stopped and turned.

"Oh and Miss Stackhouse should be waking up pretty soon, the drugs should be wearing off soon but Pandora well she is another story entirely. She is quite the fighter but when she has no power and she is fighting hand to hand with a vampire, well the results weren't that good. I would make sure she has no fatal injuries." He said then started laughing as he walked out the door.

I turned to see that Sookie was starting to wake up but Pandora had yet to move at all. Damien bent down and rolled her over, what we saw made us all gasp, including me.


End file.
